


Incompatibility

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a famous movie star doing an advertising campaign for Coca-Cola, which Jensen is running.  Jensen hates prima donna movie stars, all demands and come ons, and Jared really doesn’t take well to Jensen’s attitude.  And when the suits go after Jared for being gay, that relationship isn’t going to get any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompatibility

Jensen Ross Ackles sat next to his best friend, Ryan Marks, in the conference room of Future Vision, the marketing and advertising company they both worked for.  Neither he nor Ryan had ever planned to work together, nor had they really gone into the same field, but another friend of theirs had recommended each for a job in the firm and now, more often than not, they teamed up on some of the more high profile jobs.  Ryan's management skills and Jensen's ability to create memorable marketing campaigns had made them a nearly unbeatable team.  This was how Jensen found himself sitting in a seat, the conference room almost completely full of the various people who would need to be involved, getting ready to work on a new Coke campaign.  He scowled at the thought of working with yet another famous person.  It always made his job that much harder, since ninety nine point nine percent of them thought they could do his job better than he could.  Huffing, he leaned over to Ryan and complained, "Why do we get stuck with another actor, Ry?  I mean, c'mon, haven't we proven ourselves enough.  The last thing we need is to get stuck babysitting a high maintenance brat again." 

Jared Padalecki, darling of teens and young woman everywhere, stumbled a little as he passed by two of his soon-to-be coworkers on the new Coke campaign and caught the last sentence one spoke angrily to the other.  He forced himself to keep a smile on his face and headed for his chair.  It wasn't his fault that a lot his fellow actors were not easy to deal with and made life hard for other people.  Jared did not have that reputation, was proud of that, and hoped he could win over doubters.  
   
Ryan chuckled and shook his head at Jensen.  "Damn them for bringing in so much money," he said.  "But I don't envy your position as professional hand holder."  He glanced across the table at where the famous Jared Padalecki was taking his seat.  "Speak of the spoiled baby now." 

Turning his gaze from Ryan to the guy settling into his seat, Jensen groaned for show, but inside he was reeling.  One of the single most gorgeous men he'd ever seen was sitting across from him.  Jensen sighed and wondered, for the millionth time, why all the good looking ones had to be trouble.  "Still not sure how I ended up the handholder when I'm supposed to be coming up with the brilliant ideas, man."  His complaint was quieter now that the client _and_ the 'talent' were in the room. 

"You're too good at both," Ryan said with a grin, also speaking sotto voice.  "It doesn't hurt that they all want to fuck you into the ground, too."  
   
Jared glanced once at the men he had overheard, who were still whispering at the other end of the table.  It reminded him of his high school days, before he filled out with muscle, when he was the tall, skinny wretch that people made fun of.  Turning his back deliberately on them and facing front, he focused on the CEO's welcome speech and excited chatter on how awesome this project would be for everyone involved.  It was the same speech he heard before every project, from commercial, to convention, to billion dollar blockbuster, and Jared could recite it in his sleep. 

Jensen laughed, low and dirty, nodding at his best friend.  He knew it didn't hurt a lot of their campaigns that most of the talent, male and female, often wanted to occupy his time after hours.  But Jensen didn't get where he was by sleeping around or causing problems and he'd managed to keep everyone out of his pants thus far.  Falling quiet, Jensen rested back in his seat, casting looks at Jared's profile and then forcing himself to watch the presentation so lovingly prepared by Eloise, the CEO's ever efficient assistant. 

Jared sipped his water and wondered how he always got talked into these kinds of things.  He didn't need the money or the exposure, but whenever Sandy found him some sweet new movie or advertising deal or appearance, he always ended up saying yes.  His mother always shook her head and told him to develop the word no in his vocabulary.  So far, it hadn't happened.  
   
At least Coke was a product Jared actually used and liked.  His five-month stint as the spokesperson for the Multi-Core-Flex Excel Body Gym, which was supposed to help you develop 6-pack abs while simultaneously getting a back massage, had given him still present back aches and nearly ruined his desire to stay fit.  And they'd quintupled their sales, too.  Jared had donated all his salary and percentage to charities for back injury research. 

Once the CEO started winding up his speech, Jensen shuffled through a few pages and got ready for his stint.  At this point, it wouldn't be too in depth. He knew that he had to let everyone hash out their first level of ideas, but he had a vision... and now that he'd seen their talent, he had a feeling the vision would work perfectly.  Stealing another glance across the room, Jensen studied Jared's profile. 

Jared turned his head for a moment and caught the gaze of the guy across the room on him.  Determined not to be confused with one of the prima donnas of his profession, he tried his brightest, friendliest smile on the man. 

Jensen blinked at the smile, face impassive and then looked down at his notes.  Everything in his body responded to Jared and his smile, in a way Jensen had never experienced before.  It was unsettling, and Jensen knew he'd have to keep his distance. 

Jared swallowed a small gulp of disappointment and turned back to the presentation.  Apparently, he was going to have to be on his absolute best behavior around this guy.  He seldom had to work to win people over, but this one might be a challenge.  A shame, too, since he was as good-looking as most of the male models Jared knew.  Settling back in his chair, Jared felt a wave of relief as the opening presentation ended.  Applauding politely, he turned back toward the center of the table. 

"Now, the next step in our presentation is Jensen Ackles.  He's the lead marketing guy on this account and has already drawn up a few proposals."  Brian Worthington smiled across the table at Jensen.  "Judging by the scribbling he was just doing, he's either changed a few or added some.  Jensen."

  Jensen smiled at the CEO and stood at his seat.  He rarely went to the head of the room, preferring to be where he could just drop back into his seat when the time came.  "Ladies, gentlemen, from the outset you've indicated that you want to bring back some of the more traditional qualities of Coke, a freshening of the brand, so to speak.  A few of the ideas my team and I came up with revolve around using the selected talent -Jared, in this case- in a cross section of American culture and history."  He nodded in Jared's direction while he spoke before turning his bright smile on the Coke executives.  "We proposed that the campaign run print and television ads showcasing Jared from the early twentieth century through today and hitting some of the major points.  Chicago in the roaring Twenties, the dustbowl of the Depression, Detroit during the war, before cruising through the Fifties in middle America, the Sixties in New York, the Seventies in San Francisco, the Eighties back in middle America, the Nineties in Seattle before landing here, today, Hollywood of the 21st Century."  Smiling, Jensen sat down next to Ryan and leaned on the table, ready for questions.

Jared watched as the advertising executives and other assorted bigwigs chattered on and on about the campaign. He always wondered why they felt the need to drag him in to these opening sessions, when he really didn't count. Resisting the urge to put his head on the table and pass out, he turned to look over each of the people at the table, trying to put names to faces. He prided himself on remembering people and greeting them by their right names. When he came to the two men who had been trash-talking earlier, he paused for a second. "Jensen Ackles and Ryan Marks," he muttered softly. "Jensen green-eyed envious Ackles and Ryan have me in his Marks."

The meeting finally winded down, and Jensen sat back to take a breath. His ideas had been tossed about, most of it catching on with the suits, though he noticed that Jared seemed bored by the proceedings. That meant that Jensen's job just got harder because he was likely going to have to go over everything again with him at some later point. Sighing, he moved his gaze on to the suit who was talking the loudest.

Mr. Armstrong wound up his speech and then smiled at Jared. "We at Coca-Cola cannot tell you how delighted we are to have you as our spokesman, Jared. We've wanted a new ad campaign like this for a long time and with your talents and Mr. Ackles' abilities, I am sure this will be a resounding success."

Jared returned the smile and said, "I certainly hope so, Mr. Armstrong. I am impressed by Mr. Ackles' ideas, particularly the mini-movies for the different eras. I'll try to live up to them." He glanced over at Jensen and nodded.

Jensen was a bit surprised that Jared had paid even that much attention, but hid that and smiled his 'professional' smile. "I think that all of us together can make this one of the best campaigns you've ever had, Mr. Armstrong. We'll work hard to give you what you want."

"And you'll take good care of our star, won't you, Mr. Ackles?" Mr. Armstrong asked, shooting a quick glance between Jared and Jensen.

Jared grimaced internally at all the platitudes, though he would work his hardest on the campaign, and then a little more at the idea of being taken care of by Mr. Ackles. Still, he said, "I'll try not to cause any trouble."

"Of course, I'll take care of your star, Mr. Armstrong." Jensen's smile tightened slightly, the edges of his mouth pinched, though he didn't betray it in his eyes at all.

Mr. Armstrong nodded and said, "The two of you should get together, get to know each other after the meeting. After all, the majority of the work really rests on the both of you."

Jared straightened in his chair and said, "Well, I wouldn't want to presume on Mr. Ackles' time."

Jensen brightened his smile another notch. "Nonsense, Jared. My time belongs to Mr. Armstrong and to you. I have the afternoon blocked off for this campaign."

Mr. Armstrong clapped his hands once and said, "Then it's all settled. And since I believe we are done here-" he looked around at the room of nodding heads "-you can get started right now."

Jared relied on his professionalism to continue to smile happily at Mr. Armstrong, even as he inwardly thought, "Oh goody!"

"Of course." Jensen turned to Ryan, pleading in his eyes. He only hoped Ryan would catch on to what he needed and get them a table at their regular bar that night. Pushing to his feet, Jensen shook Mr. Armstrong's hand and then offered his hand to Jared.

Jared stood and engulfed Jensen's hand in a quick, firm shake, before shaking Mr. Armstrong's hand. The friendly, meddling head of Coca-Cola's advertising than pulled him aside for a moment to ask for an autograph for his daughter. With a little smile for teenagers everywhere, Jared inscribed a cheesy picture of himself to "Caroline" and hoped it really would make her day.

Ryan leaned close to Jensen and whispered, "I'll bet you fifty dollars that this one is after your ass in less then a week."

Snorting, Jensen shook his head. "Wouldn't surprise me... though if he's the heartbreak of every woman out there, he might just keep to himself." Jensen could only hope. Spending time with Jared was either going to be a chore or a danger.

Ryan chuckled and said, "Yeah, good luck with that one. I'll get us our table for tonight. Want it to be early, so you can excuse yourself?"

"God, yes." Jensen watched Jared finish the autograph, pushed himself to his feet and stepped out behind Ryan. Making his way to Jared's side, Jensen plastered on his smile and gestured the other man to precede him out of the conference room.

Jared turned to Jensen and nodded once, before striding out of the room. "So, what's on the agenda, Mr. Ackles?" he asked, slowing to let the other man fall into stride with him.

"First, call me Jensen, please. If we're going to be working together for several months, the salutations will get old fast." Jensen led Jared down to his office, leaning over to smile at the assistant he shared with most of the marketing team. "Miranda, can you please get us a couple of Cokes?"

Jared smiled a little at the order and said, "I'm Jared, then. Or Jay. Whichever you prefer." He looked around the offices and said, "I read about your previous work on the net. You're company's run some pretty important campaigns."

Jensen nodded at Jared, rolling the thought of calling him Jay around in his head. He dismissed it fast, knowing that he needed to keep Jared at a distance. "Our founders are amazing men, they've built quite a company and I like being a part of it. Have a seat?" 

Jared sat down and folded his arms. "I've done this several times before," he said, "and read through the contract specifics several times before signing. The contract said the advertising gigs should start around mid-March. Do you expect any change to that?"

"No, not at this point." Jensen settled down behind his desk, surprised but glad that Jared got right down to business. "Unless the suits step in and slow everything down on us, that part should be on time."

"There's a few photo shoots scheduled between now and then, plus the one personal appearance for the Coke-sponsored teen service awards, but nothing else. I have an offer to start pre-production for a movie in that time. Unless you or Coca-Cola has any objections, I'm hoping to accept that and get started right away," Jared said. He tapped his fingers on his right knee, keeping an open, but professional, gaze on Mr. Ackles.

Jensen took in what Jared had to say, thought about it and nodded. "Unless they have an objection, I certainly don't. I don't think there's a need for you to be here unless you plan on having creative say on the campaign."

"It was written into my contract that I could work on other projects, as long as they didn't interfere with this, but I prefer to be sure the client is really comfortable with that arrangement." Jared chuckled and shook his head. "I don't interfere with those kinds of things, especially not in an advertising campaign."

"I can't see that they should have a problem with it, but I can say that I definitely don't have an issue with it." Smiling at Miranda when she brought in the drinks, Jensen thanked her quietly and turned back to Jared. "The only things we'll need you for will be costume fittings, at least as far as I am aware. Did you have any thoughts on the presentation? Any questions?"

"I'll need more details as things approach, but the contract was pretty specific and as long as nothing changes dramatically from that, I'm good. I prefer to have some say in the speech I give at the teen awards, just because I sound more natural that way, but otherwise, I think it will be good." Jared flicked open his drink and sipped a little, smiling again at representing a product he liked. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Jensen filed Jared's desire to work on the speech away for a later time and sat back with his own drink while looking at Jared. "How long have you been acting?"

Jared blinked at the question, which had nothing to do with anything and was available in his resume, but said, "Since I graduated from high school. My family wanted me to go to college, but I wanted to try and act. I got lucky and landed a few small roles right away and built to bigger things." 

"How many products have you endorsed?" Jensen knew that his questions were probably a bit shocking to Jared, but wanted to see Jared's responses and not what was on a piece of paper.

"This is only the second time I've been a spokesperson, and I'd rather forget the first time. But I've done over a dozen commercials for a variety of products, plus about twenty-three magazine ads. And a few photo shoots where I was wearing clothes that were being advertised secondarily to the interview." Jared's brow furrowed as he tried to remember any additional endorsements. "I think that's all."

Jared was like a fucking walking billboard and made Jensen's job a lot more difficult. He cursed silently and stared at Jared. "Do you have any strong objections to what I presented today? Anything I might need to know that could set us back in the process because it's a surprise down the line?"

"Actually, I thought the idea for a multiple-era advertisement campaign was pretty inventive... and potentially a lot of fun. I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with." Jared's slanted eyes narrowed a little. "Did you have anything particular in mind as a potential set back?"

"Not particularly, but I've learned -often the hard way- that shit comes at me to handle and the mess of it could have been avoided if I'd known to wear waders." Jensen tilted his head, looking at Jared and more impressed with the other guy than he wanted to admit. However, Jensen knew better than to let his guard down, likely he'd get a call in two weeks and have to redo the entire campaign.

"I can't promise that an emergency won't come up," Jared said evenly, "but I can't foresee anything that will cause problems. If you want to check up with my references and ask if I'm a problem, I'll make sure Sandy tells them to give you the skinny on me."

Jensen shrugged. "If the client wants you, the client gets you. I just have to deliver everything, so I like to know what I'm working with. If you say there won't be any problems, then I'll take you at your word. Do you have any other questions for me?"

Jared took a moment to consider everything they'd gone over, before asking, "Will you need me again before the costume fittings?" 

"At this point, no.  At least, let me say that I don't think that _I_ will need you."  _And thank fuck for that,_ Jensen thought.  "But, who knows about Mr. Anderson.  He may want you to come in closer to the final concepts to check them over.  Advertisers can be a tricky group." 

Jared lifted his head and laughed softly.  "No tougher than movie producers, I wager," he said.  "Just let me know when and if they want me to come back for anything, and I'll be here.  Thankfully, we're still in very early talks about my new movie, so they won't need me night and day.  That comes later." 

Jensen nodded, though he didn't really have an inkling at all.  "Sounds good.  If you don't have any other questions, then I think we're all set.  You can get back to life and we'll let you know when things are ready to move forward."   
Jared stood and held out his hand.  "Thank you, Mr. Ackles.  I'm always available at the numbers I left you.  Those are mine, not my agent's, so if you need to contact me, I'm on the other end of that line." 

"Sounds good."  Jensen shook his hand, did not remind Jared to call him Jensen and then ushered him toward the door.  "Miranda can show you to the CEO's office.  We'll be seeing you soon, Jared." 

Jared smiled politely and nodded at Jensen.  "I'll be looking forward to it," he said.  And then added under his breath, "Only not."  
~~~~~~~

"Fuck, Ryan.  I can't believe this."  Jensen shook his head, staring around the room with the specialty water, the glass bottles of Coke, the candy everywhere.  It'd taken him a good bit of wrangling and a gift to Miranda to get her to have everything ready by the time Mr. Hotshot showed up.  "I had hopes for this kid being normal after talking to him, but the shit in his contract... like sour candy and three kinds of bottled water.  He's going to be as much of a diva and a pain in the ass as every other star we've worked with." 

Ryan picked up one of the boxes of sour skittles and snickered.  "And you were so happy after he didn't even hit on you.  Has he even called, except for his agent last week?" 

"Nope, no word from him."  And Jensen truly was thankful for that.  The last thing he needed was to politely fend off any advances from their star, but it had been unusual.  "Of course, he seems to let her do all his talking, anyway."  Jensen snorted.  "We still on for tonight?" 

Ryan nodded and arched an eyebrow, setting the Skittles down.  "I've even booked early again, just in case this guy changes his tune with regards to wanting your hot bod." 

"Thank god.  Not that I think he'll be a problem.  I'm guessing this one's actually straight."  Jensen didn't have anything to base it on, but it was a hunch he got from how Jared had acted around everyone.  "I just wish they could, if only for one campaign, send us someone who could be low maintenance."  Blowing out a breath of frustration, Jensen flipped open his leather folio.  "Are the suits coming in?  That why you're down here?"  Not that he didn't appreciate having his friend nearby, but Ryan normally only had to deal with the suit end of the deals. 

Ryan nodded and rubbed his left eyebrow wearily.  "They're pretty high maintenance themselves, but at least they have the decency to make their demands in person."  He paused as there was a polite knock on the door.  "Must be the wunderkind.  Protect your virginity, Jenny." 

"Fuck off, Ry."  Jensen disliked the idea of the suits being at the costume fittings, but liked the idea of dealing with the brat even less.  "Freaking sour patch kids.  Oh... Bobby said he was bringing a new girl along on the next night out... she coming tonight?"  They loved to tease their friend over his stream of girls.  The poor guy was just looking for the right girl but seemed to like all the wrong ones. 

Ryan nodded and laughed at the idea of meeting yet another of Bobby's girlfriends.  "What is this, number seventy-six?  And our usual bet on?"  They had a long-standing bet as to how long each girl would last.  Ryan took over two weeks and Jensen under.  They pretty much passed the same twenty back and forth a lot.    
   
Jared glanced back at Mr. Ackles' secretary, who stood nervously behind him as her boss failed to answer the door.  He smiled reassuringly at her and knocked again, wondering what kind of asshole he really had been assigned to work with.  

Jensen opened the door, still laughing at Ryan.  "Yeah, Ry... you're on.  Twenty says it doesn't last for shit."  He stepped back, eyes dimming and turning slightly cool.  "Mr. Padalecki, Miranda.  C'mon in."  He gestured across the room to the couch and table.  "Your things are over there, go ahead and get comfy until the wardrobe ladies are ready for you."  Turning his smile on Miranda, he handed her a list of things still needed.  "Randa, can you call this company and ask them to have the items couriered over?  Apparently, Sam wasn't able to get them this morning.  Oh, are you coming out tonight?" 

Jared glanced around at the exiting man, the couch and table Jensen gestured to and then his friendly greeting of the secretary.  He walked over to the couch and sat down stiffly, wondering why he was here if wardrobe didn't need him yet.      
   
Miranda shook her head at the second question, mindful of their guest, and took the list.  "I'll get these right away," she said, following after Ryan and shutting the door. 

"Thanks, Randa... you should think about tonight.  It'll be fun."  He smiled and shut the door behind her before turning back to Jared.  "Sam should be on her way any time now... I think she's unloading the stuff from her car.  Something about a sick assistant and a mix up at the normal shop she works with."  Jensen moved to the makeshift desk he had set up in the corner and dropped his folio on it before dropping himself into the seat and sifting through the concept designs the art team had supplied for the fittings. 

"No problem, Mr. Ackles."  Jared looked around the room for a moment, and then opened up the backpack he carried everywhere and pulled out a book and a bag of sweet potato chips.  He opened to his place and delved into his latest book- "This Hallowed Ground."  He loved reading and found carrying a book everywhere alleviated his boredom during down times on set.  Besides, it was the only time he had to read.  Munching his chips carefully to not get crumbs anywhere, he was soon lost in the Civil War.  

Jensen stared at Jared eating his own snack and seethed.  After everything he went through, and the jerk wasn't even going to eat it.  Glaring in his general direction for a moment, Jensen gritted his teeth and looked down at the sketches.  A few things were different, and he initialed the ones he loved, before commenting on the ones he thought could be better.  Not that his was the final say, but he generally knew what the others were looking for.   A knock on the door brought his head up.  Jensen glared at Jared again and then pushed himself to his feet and opened the door.  "Sam!" Jensen cried, smiling at her and immediately taking more than half the load she was carrying.  "Where do you want all of this stuff?"  Sam Ferris was his mother's cousin's second wife and one of Jensen's favorite family members.  He hired her on every job he could, in part because she was family, but mostly because she was good at what she did. 

Jared felt Jensen's glare and wondered what the fuck had crawled up the other man's ass and died.  Apparently, Jared couldn't even sit quietly in the corner without pissing him off.  He shrugged it off and rose to his feet the moment the designer entered the room.  A natural smile back on his face, Jared stepped forward to be introduced, annoyed again at how easy and happy Mr. Ackles was with anyone not named Jared Padalecki.    
   
Sam smiled at Jensen and said, "Wherever is most easily accessible.  And thanks for taking some of that... there are a lot of costumes for this campaign."  She saw the tall man standing quietly in the background, answered his smile with one of his own and stepped forward with hand outstretched, "I'm Sam Ferris, your crazy costume designer.  You must be Jared.  Oh yes, there is a lot to work with here."  
   
Jared blushed a little and said, "Nice to meet you.  I'll try not to be too big a problem.  I know my height and build makes your job harder." 

It took everything Jensen had not to snort at Jared's impression of himself.  Luckily his back was turned and he made his way to the costume tables.  Jensen put the large stack of clothing on the table and then started to hang it on the racks for Sam.  It wasn't his job, but since she was down an assistant, he figured he could help.  Plus, it gave her a chance to size up the kid. 

Sam tsked and began to fuss about Jared.  He stood quietly, used to the process.  His mind drifted back to the Civil War, which was the setting of his next movie.  He loved the time period and was excited to get a chance to play a Texas soldier, who chose to join the Union.  He moved and posed as Sam indicated, body acting separately from his mind.  
   
"Hmmm.  Well, I definitely need to widen the shoulders and tighten the waists on everything," Sam said finally.  "I knew you were broad at the top and narrow in the middle, but my goodness..."    
   
Jared blushed and ducked his head a little.  "I guess I have gotten a little carried away with the weights.  Honestly, I'm going to take off a bit of the muscle mass for my next movie.  Civil War soldiers weren't built like this." 

Jensen couldn't help but look at Jared, glancing in the mirror at the broad shoulders and narrow waist that Sam was going on about.  He felt his face heat with a slight blush and turned away again to finish hanging the last garment.  Stepping back, Jensen moved to Sam's side and swooped in to kiss her cheek before dancing out of reach with a sparkle in his eye.  "You take good care of our star, Sam.  Like you always do.  You need anything else out of the van?" 

Sam snorted and waved Jensen away.  "Just go sit in the corner and do your important business work.  Jared and I can manage just fine on our own."  
   
Jared chuckled a little, already liking Sam a lot.  He obediently went through all his paces- taking on and off costumes, being poked with pins, turning to let Sam view him from all angles, holding stray bits of fabric in his hands, over his shoulders, even on his head a few times.  When she finally stepped back with a satisfied nod, the clock had advanced over four hours.    
   
"There's still a lot of small stuff that needs adjustment, but I have plenty to work with now.  You will be the best dressed man of any era when I am done with you," Sam said.  "You've been a dear to work with, Jared.  Not a word of complaint all day.  And I really didn't mean to poke you in the ass with that one pin.  It was an honest mistake."  She dropped a wink at him.  
   
Laughing, Jared took off the last costume and carefully pulled on his own clothes.  "Just let me know if and when you need me again.  I'm tied up with some movie preparation for a few weeks, but I've set aside time before the first appearance for anything that needs doing." 

Arguing with one of the art guys, Jensen shoved his hand through his hair, ruffling it without realizing what he was doing.  He shook his head and sighed.  "No, Jake.  I need it to have the same shades of orange and brown we sent over.  I know they're kinda hideous, but those are the colors of the times.  They need to match with the shades of green and pink we have.  Well, match might be the wrong word, but you know what I mean."  He huffed and looked up at Jared and Sam, mouth going dry when he saw the shirt riding up Jared's tan and obviously muscular back.  "I know you don't agree, but can you go with me on this?  It's what Coke wants to see."  Jensen took another look and almost groaned when Jared turned and he got a peek of a six pack before the shirt fell back in place. 

Jared finished dressing and gestured to the clothes.  "Can I help you carry anything out?  You've got a lot of stuff here."  
   
"Well, that would be lovely," Sam said, beaming at him.  "Can you take the pile of pants, while I get the shirts?  It is a pain not to have my assistant, but worth it to be helped by two such charming men."  
   
Jared picked up the pants and passed commenting on the 'charming men.'  "Just lead the way." 

Jensen frowned at the sight of Jared carrying clothing out.  He was shocked the guy would help, and then groaned quietly at the thought of having him complain about being forced to do stuff like that at the fittings.  Getting off the phone with Jake as fast as he could, Jensen packed up all of his things and then went to Sam's rack of clothes to start putting more of the things away for her. 

Sam and Jared returned, chatting and laughing, and Jared gestured to the remainder of the clothes.  "What next?"  
   
"That pile Jensen just tidied up would be lovely," Sam said, gathering up some of the more delicate items, including an elaborate seventies disco outfit that had made Jared burst into small giggles.  
   
Grabbing some of the stuff beside Jensen, Jared turned and headed toward the car again. 

Grabbing the rest of Sam's things, Jensen followed behind the two of them quiet as a mouse.  He waited until Jared moved out of the way and then put the last batch in the back of the van.  "That should be it, Sam.  You let me know if you need anything between now and the next fittings."  Jensen grabbed her in a quick hug.  "Mama wants to know when you’re coming to dinner." 

Jared moved away a few steps to let the two of them chat, rubbing the back of his head and yawning.  He was already moving on to the next task in his head, which was driving back to the airport and flying to Los Angeles in time for a late meeting on scheduling for the movie.  Ironically, he had initial costume design for the movie tomorrow.  They were going all out with the authenticity, which meant putting Jared into ill-fitting clothes, while making them look sexy.    
   
Sam smiled and hugged Jensen back tightly.  "I'll see what I can arrange.  I know I've been bad about that lately."  She looked slightly ashamed, before turning to Jared.  "A pleasure to meet you, Jay.  I'm sure these are going to look fabulous on you."  
   
Jared shook her hand and smiled.  "I had fun, Sam, even if you wield a mean pin."  He rubbed his ass, and they both laughed a little.  With a last wave to them both, Sam climbed into her car and drove off, leaving Jared and Jensen in the parking lot.  "Do you need me for anything further, Mr. Ackles?" Jared asked. 

"No, Mr. Padalecki.  If Sam is all set, then you are free to go."  Jensen was already planning his afternoon, after the drive back to the office, and mentally planning to call Ryan and have him move their table back an hour, if possible.  "I can have Randa call you a car, if you need.  It shouldn't take long." 

"Thank you, but I drove myself,” Jared said with a nod.  "Hey, uh, I'm expecting my agent, Sandy, to contact you before the big personal appearance thing.  Listen, don't worry about the way she'll carry on.  She's just overprotective and silly when it comes to me... that's what happens when your best friend becomes your agent.  Everyone in the business knows not to sweat it, just let her run on until she's done, but you're a newcomer, so I thought I'd warn you."

Jensen narrowed his eyes slightly. "She makes a fuss, does she?" His voice was warmer than it had been, but Jensen was still skeptical. "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Padalecki. Do you have directions to the airport? Do you need anything else before you leave?" Jensen didn't want their star getting lost on his way or being blamed for anything going wrong, but still had to go clean up all the stuff that Jared never even touched.

Jared raised both his eyebrows and said mildly, "I made it here by myself. I guess I can make it back. And yeah, she gets a bit carried away. So, just let her prattle on and don't worry about what she says much." He offered a quick smile at Jensen and said, "I'm good, but thank you, Mr. Ackles."

"Just so long as you are all set, Mr. Padalecki. We should be good with you until the first personal appearance. If anything comes up, don't hesitate to let us know." Jensen held his hand out to Jared, hoping that everything go smoothly over the next couple of months.

Jared hesitated a split second and then said, "I'm going with my boyfriend to a few events in the next few months. Everyone knows I'm bisexual, but this is the first time I'll be doing it in public. Coca-cola didn't mind when I put that in my contract, but I don't know if they'll like it when I actually go out in public. So, I'm giving you a heads up."

Jensen blinked at Jared and then nodded. "Thanks for telling me... for the heads up. I can't imagine they'll have an issue with it, but I'm glad you told me, in case they do." He should have known that Ryan's gaydar was better than his, but Jared's boyfriend could explain why he hadn't hit on Jensen.

Jared nodded once and gestured back toward the building. "I need to pick up my backpack." 

"Sure, c'mon back in." Jensen walked to the door and held it open. He followed Jared back into the room they'd been in, moving to his desk while Jared grabbed his belongings. Shuffling his designs into his folio, Jensen started to tuck everything into his briefcase.

Jared glanced around the room and packed his stuff up. He noticed the bowl of candy and blinked a few times. "Uh, is this for me?"

Jensen looked at the candy and did everything he could to not scowl about the untouched food. "Yeah, all that stuff there was for you." He looked back down and closed the briefcase.

Jared looked at all of it and covered his smile. "Want me to take it with me?"

"Sure, I don't know of anyone else who'll eat it." Jensen looked up at Jared standing with the candy. He smiled a slightly bitter smile and then looked at the area around him to be sure he wasn't leaving anything of his behind. 

"I guess Sandy was a little early with her phone call," Jared said, throwing candy into his bag. "Sorry about that, Mr. Ackles." He threw the bag over his shoulder and held out a hand. "Thank you. See you at the next event."

Jensen shook Jared's hand. "It's Jensen, and you're welcome. We'll see you in a couple of months, Mr. Padalecki."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared pulled up in front of the hotel they were staying at and found a parking space. He stopped and turned toward Tony. "We're here."

"You sure you want me here, Jay?" Tony looked out at the hotel and then back to his boyfriend. He'd gone on location with Jared a few times, not wanting to be separated when he could do much of his work from anywhere.

Jared stroked Tony's cheek down to his shoulder. "I want you wherever I am, Tony. But do you want to be here? I know you are not fond of the crowds, and this will be all crowds."

Tony smiled brightly at Jared. "Just want to be with you, Jay, especially since you are starting that film soon." He wasn't looking forward to Jared being on location for six months- far too long for him to be out of the office.

Jared kissed Tony softly and then sighed. "I don't really want to face Mr. Ackles. I told him I was bringing you, but..." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "He thinks I'm a spoiled, demanding brat."

Returning the gentle kiss, Tony cupped Jared's cheek. "Then he obviously didn't bother to actually get to know you, Jay. That's about as far from whom you are as you come."

Jared sighed and kissed Tony again. "Ok, let's go. No sense sitting here." He slid out of the van and headed around to get his suitcase and Tony's. "I'm glad your work let you off for this."

"They owed me some time." Tony laughed and followed Jared to the back of the van. "Besides, it's not every day that your boyfriend gets to be the face of Coca-Cola." He reached for his own suitcase. "Let me get that, Jay."

Jared held the suitcase away easily, leaning down to steal a long, satisfying kiss instead. "You can get the doors for me. We can share being the girl in this relationship." He winked at Tony. 

Jensen stopped just inside the door of the hotel, ready to push through and rush Jared to the suite when he saw Jared lean in and kiss the guy with him. He watched the scene, a mix of emotions sliding through his mind before Jensen shook his head and opened the door.

Laughing, Tony returned Jared’s kiss and then with both of Jared's hands busy, he cupped his boyfriend's face and dragged him back for another long kiss. "Share being the girl." Tony shook his head. "Only you would call it that."

Jared laughed and flopped around his long hair.  "I always liked some things about being a girl," he said with a huge grin.  Turning toward the hotel, Jared began to move and called back, "Come on, slowpoke." 

Tony smiled up at Jared again and turned toward the hotel just as a gorgeous, tall man stepped through the door.  He smiled politely at the stranger, like you would when passing anyone on a street or in a public area, though his smile tightened and his eyes lost some of their sparkle when the man made a beeline for Jared.  "Mr. Padalecki.  Good to see you again.  If you'd leave your things with the bellhop, you're already checked in and everything will be taken to your room."  Jensen smiled at him, all polite businessman.  "Here are your keys.  I do need you to come to the business suite with me immediately.  The Coke suits are a bit anxious to know you've arrived." 

Jared blinked a few times and then grinned in amusement.  "Mr. Ackles, a pleasure to see you again.  This is my boyfriend, Tony Johnson.  If you could just give him the keys, since my hands are all full up.  Tony, this is one of the campaign directors and my handler, Jensen Ackles." 

Handing the keys to Tony, Jensen smiled at him.  "Tony.  Good to meet you."  He shook the man's hand, but turned back to Jared.  "Marcus here will take your things straight up to your room.  I really do need you to come with me right away."   
Jared handed the bags over to the bellman with a polite smile and turned to press a quick kiss to Tony's mouth.  "Hopefully, this won't take long, babe.  I'll be back as soon as I can."  He turned to Jensen and said, "Lead on, McDuff." 

"Excellent."  Jensen turned and led Jared through the doors, across the lobby and to the elevators that would take them toward the suite levels.  "As you predicted, the suits are a bit worried about... Tony.  I don't think they're freaking out as you thought they might, but I think they want to know you are here and that you are still... you."  He hated that this world put such a stigma on men like Jared and himself, but it was the truth and they had to deal with it. 

Jared shook his head a little in bitter amusement and said, "It was clearly in my contract that I'm bisexual and prone to dating guys, as well as girls.  I guess they just figured, as often happens, that because my last long-term relationship was with a woman, I'd never go out with guys again.  Or maybe that I just needed to fuck men once in awhile and get it out of my system."  

Jensen shook his head.  "I don't think that's it."  He smiled at Jared.  "Otherwise they'd have a real problem with a lot of the people on this campaign and they don't.  I think they're just edgy about the new campaign starting, in general, and they just need to see you, shake your hand and reassure themselves that you're the right face for this.  Which they already know or you wouldn't be here."  He held the elevator door for Jared once it opened and gestured him out first.  "Our suite is on the left." 

Jared nodded with a little smile, but dismissed the rest of Jensen's words as a company man standing up for his client.  He was willing to leave the campaign right now, if the executives were not will to accept him.  But Jensen did not have that kind of freedom. 

Opening the suite door for Jared, Jensen hung back until he entered the living area.  "I think everyone is through that way and out toward the table.  Sam is in one of the rooms on the left with a few items that will need to be fitted at some point today... whether before or after the actual appearance will depend on Mr. Anderson and yourself.  See you later."  Jensen turned to the right and disappeared into one of the other bedrooms to get back on the phone with the hotel contact to be sure everything was in place. 

Jared glanced back as Jensen disappeared and sighed a little.  Tidying himself up, he squared his massive shoulders and strolled in to face the suits.  
~~~~~~~

Ryan staggered into Jensen's suite, slammed down his meeting materials and crashed in a chair.   "Damn, fucking stupid suits and prima donnas!" 

Jensen looked up from his computer, glasses perched on his nose.  He blinked at his best friend and then sat back in his seat.  "That's a hell of an entrance.  Wanna tell me what's going on or should I just order up a bottle of tequila?" 

"The suits and your star got into a huge dustup over the boyfriend.  The suits wanted him sent home, and Mr. Jared fucking Padalecki said no.  And that went on for three hours, until we finally worked out that he could stay here, but they had to avoid the public eye the whole time.  Like, never leave the hotel room together.  And both sides are so pissed off, they tore each other new ones... so much for good relations."  Ryan rubbed his eyes and sighed.  "Thing is, the guy did have it spelled out in plain words in his contract.  Coca-Cola really had nothing to stand on.  But I wouldn't be surprised if Padalecki didn't just quit after the appearance." 

Blinking at Ryan, Jensen took a deep breath and then stood without saying a word.  He went to the phone, ordered a bottle of tequila and came back to sit next to Ryan on the couch.  "Well, fuck.  Ry, we can't redo this whole campaign with someone else.  What the fuck were they thinking?"  Jensen dropped his head back on the couch, took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  "So, Jared can't even leave his own hotel room with his boyfriend?" 

Ryan nodded glumly and leaned back against the cushions.  "He was so fucking pissed, Jen.  And he's huge.  I never realized how huge until he stood up and glowered at me for suggesting that compromise.  I don't even know why he agreed."  

"He agreed because it's the only way to get through this event."  Jensen didn't know how he knew, but he did.  He groaned and lifted his head.  "We have to fix this... how flexible were the suits?  And how angry was Jared?" 

Ryan shook his head and said, "The head suit was obviously completely disgusted by Jared's decision to get a boyfriend.  The others follow him.  And Jared... I wouldn't want to face him right not without several large, armed bodyguards." 

"Is Anderson the head suit?"  If he was, then Jensen had a shot at fixing this.  If not...they might be up shit's creek. 

"Yeah," Ryan said with a sigh.  "He's always been so reasonable and easy to work with in the past.  But today... Jesus, he looked at Padalecki like he had raped his youngest daughter.  Talked that way to him, too." 

"You think my talking to Anderson will do any good?  Or, should I just focus on Padalecki?"  Jensen was tired... of this, of crap attitude and of trying to make everyone play nice.  He was irritated that Jared had to bring the boyfriend along to begin with, regardless of his contract.  It's not like the contract stated that he'd have the guy with him, but that he _could_ be seen out with a guy and that was okay.  Sighing, Jensen pushed to his feet when he heard the knock.  They needed some tequila to deal with everyone. 

Ryan sighed and shook his head.  "I don't know, Jen.  It can't do any harm at this point.  But I'd prefer to face down a charging rhinoceros than Padalecki right this moment.  All that puppy-dog friendliness hides how fucking terrifying he really can be."  He got up and grabbed some glasses for the tequila.  "You gonna talk to them now or later?" 

Jensen looked at the clock and sighed.  "Give me one shot, and I'll go talk to them now.  Then you and I can head out and meet the group.  Can you call everyone and get us a table?  I think we might need it."  

"Yeah.  As much as I'd like to just drown myself in tequila, I guess we need to talk to everybody about what's happened and what's going down for the rest of however long this lasts.  Which may not be very long, if you can't get Padalecki and Andersen to agree."  Ryan picked up the phone and began dialing.  "You best get going without that drink, Jen.  Better not to talk to Andersen with alcohol on your breath.  Coke, maybe." 

Groaning, Jensen nodded.  "Fine.  I'm heading up to Anderson.  They should still be in the hospitality suite, right?"  He grabbed a few things he thought he might need, including a can of Coke from the mini fridge and then headed out the door.  "Get us a good table, Ry!"   

Two minutes later, Jensen was letting himself into the hospitality suite, calling out a hello to anyone who might be in there.  Sometimes it was nice to have a key card to all the rooms.  It meant they couldn't deny him entrance if he needed. 

Mr. Andersen sat at the table, nursing a can of Coke and staring morosely at the wall.  He heard someone call and said, "I'm still here.  Who is that?" 

"It's Jensen Ackles."  He moved into the room and turned the corner to find Anderson all but moping.  Jensen leaned at the entrance to the dining are and offered a half smile.  "So, I heard things got a bit tense this afternoon?"  Jensen made it into a question, but they both knew it wasn't. 

Mr. Andersen lifted his head and smiled thinly at the younger man.  "Indeed.  I'm afraid we may not be able to retain Mr. Padalecki as our spokesperson after all.  Our judgment of him appears to have been far off the mark." 

"Well, I wonder if your judgment was off or if the reality was a bit much?  I know that you were aware that his contract has always stated that he might show up with a guy in tow.  Why is that an issue now and not when you were negotiating?"  Jensen kept his voice light and inquisitive, not wanting to put Anderson on edge just yet. 

Andersen scowled a little and folded his hands on the table.  "Coca-cola is a family-oriented product.  Having language in the contract allowing our spokesperson to date as he chooses is different from him arriving at a teen event with his boyfriend in tow.  What kind of message does that send?"  He sighed and looked at his hands and then up at Jensen.  "Technically, I don't have a leg to stand on, I know.  But I hoped he might be more amenable."

"I can understand that. But from what I understood, Jared wasn't going to be bringing Tony to the event with him." Jensen moved forward and sat at the table. "The way I see it is we have two choices. Coke can cancel the relationship and put the campaign on hold. That'll mean a search for a new star, an entirely new wardrobe or redo of the current wardrobe and the cancellation of tomorrow's event." Sipping at his Coke, Jensen let it sink in. "If that happens, I can guarantee you, there will be questions and questions will lead to the media finding out that you fired Jared for having a boyfriend. Now, Coke might be a family friendly product, but in today's market, I don't think it can afford to alienate an entire population for something that isn't going to be an issue in the course of the actual campaign."

Mr. Andersen sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "What do we suggest we do?" he asked,

Jensen sat back in the chair and crossed his ankle over his knee. "I think you need to take back your edict. If Jared is ready to walk, he can afford to walk. Coke cannot afford to redo this entire campaign with someone else." He paused. "Financially, yes, you probably could. But everyone is expecting this launch, they are expecting Jared and if the reason he walked comes out... Coke has more potential for damage than he does. Tony isn't and never was to be included in anything official. But Jared is your new face, and Coke needs to stand behind that."

Mr. Andersen gritted his teeth and said, "So, we apologize to Jared, kowtow a few times and let him do whatever he wants?"

"I think letting him do whatever he wants is a bit much, but forbidding him from being seen with his boyfriend period means he's gone." Jensen shook his head. "Everyone here knows that his contract had this information in it. I think you can ask him to not have Tony involved in the actual campaign, but you can't ask him to hide his boyfriend otherwise. But," he spread his hands at Andersen, "ultimately, it's up to you. We can go back to square one with someone else."

Mr. Andersen sighed and rubbed a finger over his nose. "We did accept the contract with the provision for the boyfriend built in. I suppose we never truly believed he would actually use it. And then he shows up here with a boyfriend in tow..."

Jensen nodded. He'd never seen a contract like Jared's, but they had signed it all. "I can understand that, Mr. Andersen, but he has the clause and from what I heard, he's not asking to make out with Tony on the stage tomorrow."

"I suppose you are correct, but I don't relish eating crow. Mr. Padalecki must be willing to at least bend to a few rules of ours. Too many of our consumers are conservative." Mr. Andersen sipped his Coke and looked gloomily at the wall. "He seemed so perfect."

"Jared is perfect, Mr. Andersen. His boy next door charm will bring in your conservative base and the alternative crowd will be impressed that he's your poster boy." Sitting up, Jensen clasped his hands on the table. "What are your rules? I'll need to be able to take them to Jared when I go talk to him."

"No more bringing his boyfriends to Coca-Cola events," Mr. Andersen said. "We don't care about any other times, but not for our events. For this event, we stick to the arrangement we agreed upon before."

Jensen opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and shook his head, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm sorry to hear you say that, Mr. Andersen. Those rules are worse than what he agreed to in the previous conversation. I think you really need to decide whether or not you want him to be your spokesman. I don't think you do anymore and can't help make this situation better if you don't want it to be."

Mr. Andersen scowled and slapped a hand down on the table. "Then what do you recommend we offer him?"

"I think you should honor the contract you had with him. You should appreciate that he's holding up his end of the bargain and trust him to act appropriately." Jensen sighed. "He's not once lied to you, has not made a spectacle of himself and if you can't trust him in this way, then you should choose someone else."

"You're advising me to eat crow and not get anything back in return," Mr. Andersen said, voice tight.

Jensen sighed. "Mr. Andersen, you're the ones who are going back on your agreement. I repeat, if you do not want to deal with Jared and his lifestyle, then let him out of the contract and find someone else. You know that I and my associates will do whatever it takes to have this campaign be the best it can be regardless."

After a few moments of deep thought, Mr. Andersen nodded and stood. "You may tell Mr. Padalecki that we will honor his contract for the duration of this campaign. But I doubt that we shall work with you or him again in the future." He turned and marched out of the room.

"Fuck." Jensen let the curse slide out and pinched the bridge of his nose. He breathed in and out slowly, then pushed himself out of the suite and went to Jared's room.

Jared and Tony lay tangled on their bed, kissing and caressing slowly, when a knock interrupted them. Cursing once, Jared pressed a kiss to Tony's nose and then dragged himself up to answer the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Jensen." He stood there, hands shoved in his pockets and seething over the entire situation. Jensen put his ass on the line for someone he didn't even like, and it was going to cost him at his job.

Taking a calming breath, Jared opened the door and stepped back so the other man could enter. He was well aware of his tousled appearance, which would tell Jensen exactly what he had been doing, but made no move to straighten up. "How may I help you, Mr. Ackles?" he asked politely.

Jensen strode angrily past Jared and cast a dismissive glance over Tony lying on the rumpled bed. "We need to talk, Jared. I've just come from Mr. Andersen and have both good and bad news."

Jared rolled his eyes at Tony and sat down beside him on the bed. "All right. Sit down and tell me what's up," he said.

"I got all restrictions lifted. Tony," Jensen glanced at the subject of discussion before looking back at Jared. "is welcome to accompany you to all locations involved, but as expected, he will not appear at your side on the stage during said promotion. This is the same as the contract you signed."

Both of Jared's eyebrows lifted, and he said, "Thank you. That means a lot to me. What about the bad news?"

"This contract will likely be the only one you ever have with Coca-Cola." Jensen's eyes were flat, frustration and a bit of anger seeping around the edges. "Purely speculation, if you show that you can date Tony and not flaunt it in their faces... I think your campaign will be wildly successful and Andersen will have forgotten all about this down the road. Just don't fuck it up before then."

"I didn't fuck it up in the first place," Jared observed mildly, but with a hint of warning. "The whole reason to put that in a contract was to make sure things like this didn't happen. If the client suddenly changes his mind, that's not my fault."

"I didn't say you fucked it up now. I think it is utter bullshit that they've pulled this bullshit on you." Jensen shrugged. "If it weren't in your contract, I'd not be surprised, but they're being top grade assholes about this." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Jensen was going to need that tequila. "However, because they're being assholes, you have to be more than above reproach."

Jared put a hand on Tony's right leg and squeezed gently. "And what does that mean exactly?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

"Keep any PDA to a minimum or nil if Andersen is around. Be the face, the star, everything they want." Jensen sighed internally. All he wanted was for this hellish campaign to be over. "Sam will need to see you first thing in the morning to finish the fittings if you are going to keep the contract. I'll need to see you after Sam so that we can go over the last minute details."

Jared stood and walked toward the door, not even dignifying Jensen's first remarks with answer. Nobody had ever called him anything other than professional in his career, and for Jensen to suggest that he needed to shape up and act right made Jared's blood boil. "I already talked to Sam about the fittings, Mr. Ackles," he said neutrally. "I'm sure reviewing the details of the event will be a relatively simple matter." 

"Oh, you are, are you? So you've run a campaign of this size before? Fine. I'll just let you do your thing. It's not like I'll have a job after I went to bat for you and your fucking boyfriend." Jensen reached for the handle of the door and yanked it open.

Jared leveled his eyes on Jensen's and said, voice under tight control, "I meant that I've reviewed the event multiple times and participated in similar on many an occasion. I never said anything about doing my own thing or running a campaign. I'm sorry if you feel you're going to lose your job over something that was spelled out in my contract." 

"I don't feel it, Jared... Mr. Andersen stated they'll never work with us again, and this is exactly the kind of contract I'll lose my job over." Jensen met Jared's gaze, eyes telegraphing his sincerity. "So, if you could get off your fucking high horse about being in the right on this occasion, maybe the both of us can salvage this and prove to them that they were wrong on prejudging you based on your boyfriend."

Jared narrowed his eyes and said in a tone that could freeze lava, "Tomorrow, I'll be nothing more than professional, the same way I _always_ am. I never planned to be anything else, despite their attempt to screw me over for being who I am. And if you think that I'd ever be anything else, then you should have recommended they find someone else after all." 

"I stood up for you because you are in the right. You are absolutely in the right on this." Jensen looked him up and down. "But the fact that you managed to unnerve the account rep, have talked down to me and alienated the clients tell me that you don't give a shit about anything except being right." He yanked the door open, strode out and threw a last comment over his shoulder, "Hope you enjoy your victory."  
~~~~~~~

Jared posed in front of the cameras in his seventies era clothing, flashing a brilliant smile for the camera and making sure the coke bottle was center of the shot. He moved easily to each command the photographer made, but for the first time, he found no joy in his job. He had never had the experience of really having to work before. Sure, a lot of roles and jobs were difficult or required focus, but none of them had ever been a chore. 

So, Jared had one more thing to thank the Coca-Cola Company for. 

When the dates for his Coke shoot came up, Sandy offered yet again to get him out of the contract. But Jared refused- he'd never broken a contract before and didn't plan to start now. Especially not with Mr. Ackles' scornful and Mr. Andersen's disgusted faces in his mind. Besides, he could give all the money to gay right's organizations. But fuck, he would give anything to have this over with like right now. 

Jensen sat in the back corner of the studio, alternately answering emails and watching Jared. He didn't know the other man that well, but Jensen saw the tension in him and knew that the shoot could be better if he were more relaxed. When the photographer ended the seventies shot, Jensen pushed to his feet to intersect Jared.

Jared carefully set down the props, quietly declined a drink (more Coke, no thanks) and headed to change costumes. He stripped off the seventies disco outfit, which had made him laugh initially, and began to pull on the eighties one. He cursed at the tight, stonewashed jeans and adjusted himself a bit uncomfortably.

Leaning against the wall outside the dressing room, Jensen knocked lightly on the door. "Jared?" he called, keeping his voice low enough to not attract the attention of anyone else.

Jared suppressed a sigh at the sound of Mr. Ackles' voice and said, "Come in." He slipped behind the screen to continue struggling with the costume. He pulled on the sleeveless t-shirt and snorted at the idea that anybody ever considered this look fashionable. 

Jensen slid in the room and stayed near the door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and asked. "You doing okay? Can I do anything to make this shoot easier on you?" Jensen was determined to try and make this better. He'd had strict orders from the top brass that this had to be the best campaign ever. His job wasn't truly on the hook, but he was skating on thin ice.

Jared tied his Keds, pulled on the rhinestone gloves and then peered in the mirror again, managing a bit of a grin at the moron looking back at him. "I'm fine, Mr. Ackles," he said. "Aren't things going all right?" 

"Things are going well out there, but I can see that you're not doing okay." Jensen sighed; Jared was never going to stop with the ‘Mr. Ackles’ bullshit.

"Are they ready for me in hair?" Jared asked, wondering what frightful do he was going to end up for this era. He took a last look at the seventies style and shuddered.

Jensen sighed again. "Yes, Jared, they're ready for you in hair. Since you don't seem to want anything, I'll just disappear again." He opened the door to let himself back out of the room and give Jared more privacy.

"Thanks," Jared called, stepping out from behind the screen in his new threads. "No need to shut the door. I'm just behind you anyway." He grabbed his book, Dickens' _Hard Times_ , and headed for hair and makeup.  
~~~~~~~

Ryan sat back against the comfortable cushions of the booth, watching the door for Jensen and contentedly nursing a beer.  What with the wildly successful teen event, the huge hype of Jared's upcoming film, the currently peaceful photo shoot and the split between Jared and his boyfriend, the suits were pleased, even ecstatic, over the campaign and their star again.  Even Mr. Andersen had thawed toward everyone, passing out praise and promises of bonuses instead of curt words and threats to leave.  Only Jared and Jensen remained unhappy over the proceedings.  Ryan couldn't care less about the prima donna, even if he was raking in the cash for everyone, but he hated seeing his mate all twisted up.  He also couldn't understand why.  Things were back on track.  There was no reason for anything except cautious celebration.  Hell, the star wasn't even making demands or hitting on anybody.  In fact, he seemed to do nothing more than work and then go back to his motel.  On repeat.  So, Jensen's unhappiness confused Ryan as much as it dismayed him.

Jensen smiled at Carley, the hostess, when he walked into tavern.  He winked at her when he walked past and searched out Ryan.  His friend was in one of two places and Jensen scanned the pool tables first before settling his gaze on the booth where they normally dropped after a large job.  Smiling slightly, Jensen crossed the bar and dropped into the seat across for Ryan.  "Hey man.  I see you got out of the office on time today."  It was more than could be said for him, though Jensen wasn't that far off schedule.  "Anyone else coming tonight?"  The longer Jensen could postpone the chatter about their days and the campaign, the better...though that rarely, if ever worked with Ryan. 

Ryan smiled at Jensen, taking in his appearance critically.  "You look like crap," he said.  "So, tell me what's going on.  And yeah, some of the others should be showing up later.  But it's always a crap shoot about who'll actually come."  He folded his arms and waited.  "Come on, Jen, talk to me.  I mean, as far as I can see, things are going awesome.  The suits have calmed down.  The star is being cooperative.  The shoots are producing the shots they want... so, what's up?"  Ryan leaned forward, right eyebrow arched. 

"The star may be cooperative, but he's not happy."  Jensen scrubbed at his face, aware that it was an odd thing for him to say or even care about.  Somehow, among the derision and frustration with Jared, Jensen had started to care that he still seemed to be upset about the earlier issues. 

"And he's taking it out on you?"  Ryan scowled at the idea of Padalecki taking out his unhappiness on Jensen. 

Jensen nodded and then shook his head, finally ending with a shrug.  "Not really.  But he doesn't like me any more than I like him. If he was an ungrateful ass when I got Coke to lift all of the restrictions, he's an iceberg now."  Sighing, Jensen smiled at Kimmi, took his beer when she handed it to him and chugged back a good third of it in the first go.  "Soon enough the suits'll see that he's not happy, and it's going to come back on me." 

"Dude, you give the suits way too much credit.  Andersen asked Padalecki to sign about ten things today for friends of his daughter and wife, like he hadn't tried to screw him over before.  I thought the guy was finally going to lose it, but he just picked up the stuff and signed it all without a murmur.  So, talk about being oblivious.  I wouldn't worry about the suits."  Ryan leaned back with a happy little smirk, thinking that ought to cheer Jensen up a bit.  

"That's good, at least."  Jensen sipped at his beer again, the fingers of his right hand tracing lines on the table top.  "I just have this bad feeling that it's all going to come to a head and rain a shitstorm on us."  There was no explaining the odd feelings, and Ryan almost never asked him to try, but Jensen wished he knew this time.  The whole situation was a mess and he wanted, needed, to have everything ready to fix whatever came up next. 

Ryan tapped his fingers uneasily on the table, having learned to trust Jensen's gut feelings.  "You think Padalecki's going to psycho on us?  I mean, he hasn't shown any signs of that, has he?"  He shifted in his seat, thinking of the six foot four gorilla going ape-shit at one of his meetings.  

"I don't think so."  Jensen didn't like the hesitation in his voice, but wasn't sure what his feelings were about.  "He's not giving as good or as much as he could... and I think that bothers him.  But I think he's still so fucking pissed that he can't give anything more than what he has already."  Shaking his head, Jensen slugged back half of what was left of his beer and motioned Kimmi over.  "What do you want to eat, Ry?" 

"Not gonna wait for the others?" Ryan asked, surprised.  "We could just get some appetizers until they get here."  He smiled at Kimmi and waited for Jensen to order something, wanting to wait until she left again before picking back up the conversation.  

"Another beer and some chili cheese fries, jalapeno poppers and potato skins.  Thanks."  Jensen smiled at her again and turned back to Ryan, waiting for his friend to order another drink. 

"Wow, you trying to pack on a few pounds, Jen?" Ryan asked, before ordering another beer.  He waited for Kimmi to leave and then turned narrowed eyes on Jensen.  "You know, usually you wouldn't care if the star was sleepwalking through things, as long as the client is happy.  But now, you're fussing over the fact that Padalecki isn't giving his all and is unhappy.  Are you sure there's not something more to all this, Jen?  You pissed at the suits, maybe, for smacking around a gay guy?"  

Jensen snorted.  "Haven't eaten in days, it feels like... besides by the time it all comes people should be here."  He finished off his first beer and leaned back in the booth.  "I'm pissed at the suits AND at Jared.  I mean, fuck, they knew going in that he could show up with a guy, and he knows what this world is like."  Jensen scrubbed his hand over his face again.  "I fucking went to bat for him, put my job on the line because Andersen was being shitty, and when I went to tell Jared, he and his boyfriend are all rumpled and obviously getting it on and then he all but threatens me when I tell him I got them to back down.  He wouldn't even consider the fact that, while it's a shitty double standard, he does have to play the game." 

"Ex-boyfriend," Ryan said with a hint of amusement at Padalecki's expense.  "So, basically, you're just as pissed about the past as he is, and you're both letting it affect you."  He shrugged and settled further back in the seat.  "At least it's not something too awful.  You’ll have to endure this for a few more days of this shoot, a couple of weeks of filming the TV commercials and the other public appearances.  That's not the end of the world.  And based on the last week, I think we'll end up with substantial bonuses, too.  So, cheer up, Jenny."  

"I'm just glad I didn't lose my job over it.  Thank God Brian knows that I'm valuable."  Jensen played with the empty beer glass, wishing it were a bottle so he could peel the label.  "When those bonuses come in, I'm taking a long fucking vacation.  Somewhere south with a hot sun, cold beer and my pick of the nightlife.  You gonna come?" 

Ryan laughed and nodded.  "Where else would I be, Jenny?  Even if our idea of nightlife is a bit different."  He glanced at the door and grinned.  "And here are the others.  Just in time for those appetizers, as predicted."  His expression changed from glee to bemusement.  "Wow, I didn't know Padalecki ever went out." 

"Seriously?"  Jensen turned and stared over his shoulder, blinking at the site of Jared Padalecki, 'movie star,' chatting with his friends.  "Maybe it'll help him fucking relax some."  He turned back to the table, smiling at Kimmi when she dropped off his beer and the appetizers.  Jensen didn't want to think about Jared any more, though he knew that if the guy was in the bar he'd have to be polite and say ‘hello’ at some point. 

Ryan watched Padalecki talk to Sam and the others for another moment, then wave and head for another table.  "Seems he's meeting someone else."  He stood to say hello to their friends.  
   
Jared waved a last farewell to the group he had met on his way in and headed for a booth in which he could clearly see Chad's hair.  Sitting across from his best friend, he said, "It's fucking awesome to see you, man."  

"Nice of you to finally show your face, jerk."  Chad grinned at Jared, lounging back in his seat.  He'd not seen his best friend in months even though they'd both been in town on some of the same occasions.  "How they hell are you doing?" 

Jared groaned and let his head thunk to the table, banging it against the hard surface a few times lightly.  "Can this be done now?"  He sighed and lifted his gaze back to Chad.  "I've never had such a lousy experience with a job before, man.  I mean, I'm trying, but there's just no pleasure in working for these guys.  Ya know?"  He blew a raspberry and said, "But a huge platter of those bite-sized cheeseburgers would go a long way to making it all better." 

Chad blinked at Jared's display, but laughed when his friend looked up with his puppy dog eyes.  A good number of people had fallen for Jared with one of those looks alone.  "Dude, already on the way... as is your favorite beer.  So tell me more about this crap job.  You've been kinda vague about it all." 

"Well, the works not so bad.  Nothing you and I haven't done a million times before, but the crap the clients pulled with Tony and me..."  Jared sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.  "It's what started the split between us.  And there's this jackass of an advertising director, handler, whatever-the-fuck-he-is, who seems to feel that I shouldn't be so pissed off about it, because it's just part of the business.  But damn-" he slammed his right palm flat against the table "-that's the best reason in the world not to just roll over and take it.  And it was in my contract..."  He took a few deep breaths and slumped back in the seat.  "Anyway, it just makes things tense all the time." 

"Dude, I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up about shit like that."  Chad looked closely at Jared.  "So that's what started the break with Tony, is it?  You sure of that?"  He'd not liked Tony, well, at least not for Jared.  Tony was nice enough but he never had enough backbone or sociability for Jared and his life. 

"Yeah, Mr. Ackles and I had this fight about Tony and the whole boyfriend issue, right in front of him.  He was never exactly comfortable with my fame, anyway, and that just highlighted all the problems with it."  Jared sighed and leaned further into the cushions.  "Thing is, I really liked him, Chad.  He was the kinda guy I coulda settled down with.  And that's what I want." 

Chad snorted.  "Tony might've been the kinda guy you could settle with, Jay, but you were never the kinda guy he was gonna settle with.  Tony was uncomfortable even around me, and I'm not nearly as Hollywood as most of your life.  What'd this Ackles dude say about Tony in front of him?"  

Jared grumbled a little at the truth of that statement and said, "Basically he said that I needed to tone down our interactions in public and be the star they wanted me to be.  That things might work out if I didn't fuck it up... with my boyfriend."  

"Well, I can see why that'd piss you off...you're not exactly a huge fan of PDA to begin with.  Where did the argument come from?"  Chad finished his beer and signaled for the waitress, hoping their food was on the way.  It'd been a long time since he'd seen Jared this out of sorts. 

"The client being pissed about my bringing Tony in the first place."  Jared smiled as a pretty waitress, Kimmi, by her nametag, arrived at the table. 

Chad shook his head at Jared.  "Why was he arguing with _you_ , though?  I mean, if the client had already said that too you, what the fuck was he doing saying it again?  I'm surprised you didn't get him tossed off the campaign for it." 

Jared smiled at the waitress and ordered a beer, before turning back to Chad.  "In his defense, he also came to tell me that they'd lifted the restriction on being seen with Tony in public... which they didn't have the right to impose in the first place.  But then he basically negated all his points by suggesting I needed to tone it down and act professionally, as if I hadn't in the first place.  So, I kinda took offense at that and said I always planned to act professionally and things went downhill from there.  He accused me of caring about nothing but being right, upsetting the client and talking down to him.  Me- talking down to him!  Mister 'Don't-fuck-it-all-up-by-being-unprofessional!" 

"Dude."  Chad blinked at Jared and nudged his beer closer.  "Let me see if I got this... he got them to go by their original agreement, warned you to play nice and you went off on him.  Didn't you?"  No one knew better than Chad that Jared could be pushed so far before he exploded over things and guessed that Jared had just taken it all out on this Ackles dude. 

Jared frowned at Chad and said, "Warned me to play nice?"  He leaned back and folded his arms, displeasure clouding his face.  "I didn't go off on him anyway, not the way I could have.  No yelling or screaming or anything." 

"You don't have to scream or yell, Jay.  I know you and bet you let him have it without raising your voice.  You can be a cold ass sometimes."  Chad beamed at the waitress when she dropped off the cheeseburgers and a couple more beers.  "Sounds to me like you gave him shit for doing his job and after he got them to finally be reasonable to you.  Why are you still so pissed at him?" 

"I gave him crap, as you call it, for implying that I wouldn't do my job," Jared said, voice dropping into the displeased range Chad had mentioned before.  He shook it off and shrugged.  "So, we're never going to be BFF.  We'll both live.  Besides, I'm never rude or mean.  I'm just neutral."  Kimmi returned with his beer, and he thanked her and chugged a large portion.  His mood had crashed back down to his ankles.  

Chad snorted again.  "You keep telling yourself that."  He bit into a cheeseburger.  "So, what exactly went down with Tony?  You never said... just that he'd left and not come back." 

Jared scowled and poked at his cheeseburger.  "You know, you're a really lousy best friend.  I should have spent the night with my book."  He bit into a fry and chewed moodily.  "We just started to fall apart after the whole Coke incident.  And eventually, he said it wasn't working out.  I haven't seen him since."  

"He's a chicken shit, Jay."  Chad kicked at Jared's huge feet under the table.  "Sorry I'm not helping cheer you up, but dude, you never call me, so I have to ask about everything when I see you.  How's Sandy doing?  Still terrorizing Hollywood on your behalf?" 

"No, he's a regular guy who didn't want to put up with a life full of the crap you and I are used to," Jared said, kicking back.  "I do to call you!  You just answer drunk or your answering machine cuts me off!"  He sighed and admitted, "And the new movie has been running me into the ground.  Though, dude, I love it and the part!  Can't wait to get some serious filming done."  He perked up a bit at that subject.  "She's good, though I think she and Loren are about to go pfffft.  And then she will be a terror." 

Chad wrinkled his nose.  Once, a long time ago he'd thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd hit on Sandy.  Then he watched her with men and decided she was too much work for him.  "Well, let's hope they don't split.  The last thing you need is her terrorizing too many more people on your behalf.  I still don't get why you don't stop that shit.  It gets you a bad rep and people who hate you on sight... at least until you win them over." 

"Jesus Christ, Chad," Jared said, good mood now totally gone, "I don't need you to give me attitude.  Why don't you go and join Ackles and his crew?  I'm sure a good dose of Padalecki bashing is right up their alley."  He slid out of the booth, tossed some money on the table and headed for the door, not really caring that he was making a scene, something he normally despised.  He was just too tired for this crap. 

Scurrying out of the booth, Chad grabbed Jared's arm and held on.  "Dude.  Stop.  Look, I'm sorry.  I wasn't trying to get on your case, honest.  It's just - it hurts me when I hear second hand shit about you."  He didn't let go, but Chad knew that it was only because Jared hadn't yanked his arm away yet. 

Jared looked at Chad for a long moment and then nodded, jaw tight.  "I'm sorry for blowing up at you.  But I’m tired and not very good company right now.  I think I'd prefer to go back to my hotel for tonight.  I'll talk to you later, all right?"  He did not pull his arm away, waiting for Chad to let go. 

"One more beer, Jay?  Please?  You can make fun of my girlfriend."  Chad raised his eyebrows, waggling them for comedic effect. 

"Dude, you don't even have a girlfriend," Jared said, but his mouth twitched upward.  "Fine.  A beer.  But no more about me, Chad.  I can't just let it roll off my shoulders tonight.  Okay?" 

"Yeah, okay, Jay."  Chad let Jared go and then slid back into their booth.  He sipped at his beer and pushed the plate of mini burgers toward Jared.  "I do too have a girlfriend.  You just haven't met her yet.  Her name's Kelsey, and she's a twenty-one year old stripper, dude."  

Jared's face went blank for a moment and then he burst into laughter, head falling to the table.  He laughed until he felt a little sick to his stomach, but it was a lovely sensation. 

Jensen heard a burst of laughter and glanced around the bar until he saw some blond guy smirking and what looked like Jared Padalecki face down on the table.  He assumed it was Jared making the noise, but Jensen had never really heard him laugh before.  Turning back to his table, he smiled at Ry and tried to catch back onto the conversation- he'd not been at his best most of the night. 

Ryan stared at Jensen with a fondly exasperated expression.  "Dude, you didn't hear a word I just said, did you?  Why do you keep looking over there?  I mean, I admit it was entertaining when it looked like Padalecki was going to pitch a fit, but not before or after." 

"What?  I'm not..."  Jensen trailed off.  "Sorry dude, you're right.  I didn't hear you.  I have no idea what's going on."  He shook himself and sipped at his beer.  His entire night was off, and Jared was to blame, only it wasn't really his fault.  Jensen just couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong with the guy and god help him, but he wanted to fix it. 

Ryan stared at the table with Jared and then back at Jensen.  "Want to tell me what's running through your mind?" he asked mildly. 

"I told you before... something's not right."  Jensen shrugged, sipped at his beer and looked at Jared again.  "And I just have this feeling that it is or it will affect this campaign before it's all said and done." 

Ryan put his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek on his fist.  "Dude, I have seen you handle the whiniest, shittiest, most demanding brats this side of the international dateline and barely blink an eye.  People who refused to listen when you told them to back off.  This guy-" he waved toward Jared "-gives you a bad vibe, and you get all distracted and distant." 

Jensen just looked at Ryan, mind spinning but not landing on a reason.  "Like I said, I don't know what's up... just this feeling."  He flicked his eyes to Jared again, reason all but disappearing while he watches the guy laugh at his friend again.  

"Oh no," Ryan said, watching Jensen's face.  "Tell me you're not... you can't be.  Jesus fuck, Jen, you can't be falling for the guy, can you!?" 

"What?!  No way, Ry.  Jesus."  Jensen looked at his friend, eyes wide in surprise at Ryan's thought and head shaking in denial of the possibility.  He'd not really fallen for anyone since his college boyfriend, Beau.  They'd had a short, hot and fun time, but Beau hadn't really wanted a boyfriend.  Jensen never looked back, just moved on to his adult life and partied when he wanted to without risking his heart again. 

Ryan looked skeptical and turned his gaze back to Jared.  "He is pretty hot, if you're into guys.  I mean... he's as built as anyone I've ever met." 

Jensen nodded absently, gaze on Jared's laughing face.  He'd seen that body when Sam had him change a few shirts, though he'd been too pissed at the time to truly appreciate him.  Just then, Jared smiled at the waitress, face pointed toward their table.  His dimples flashed and Jensen felt something low in his gut, eyes widening.  

Ryan caught the gaze and groaned, planting his head in his hands.  "Well, now, I understand everything.  Dude, you've got a crush on the guy!  Or at least a lust on him.  No wonder you've been so angry!  Anger is only one step removed, after all..."  He sighed and lifted his head.  "So, what are you going to do?" 

"Dude, no, I don't.  I can't."  Jensen looked at Ryan, horrified at the thought.  Normally, he was fending off the talent and spending all of his time complaining about it.  The thought that Jensen was actually interested in the one guy who'd not shown any interest in him was just not acceptable. 

Ryan looked at him with a helpless expression.  "You could get someone else to be his handler.  Claim he's too much of a hassle." 

Jensen shook his head.  "No way.  With the shit that went down already."  Another shake of his head.  "Don't want anyone else thinking or knowing something's up."  He stared at Ryan, his eyes as helpless as his friends.  "Fuck, Ry.  What do I do?" 

"Well...”  Ryan scratched his head and glanced back at Jared.  "Why don't you go for it?  You've got nothing to lose, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess... except he hates me."  Jensen looked at Ryan, stunned at the revelation.  He was torn, half wanting to get the hell out of there and half wanting to go sit next to Jared.  

Ryan leaned back and grinned at Jensen.  "You can change that, Jen.  Turn on that charm, sincerely, and he'll melt for you.  You know he will."  

Leaning back, Jensen unconsciously mirrored Ryan's movements and body language.  "Who'd have thought I'd be chasing the talent instead of them chasing me?  I mean, fuck.  This has never happened before."  He looked over at Jared, unaware that his gaze softened with interest. 

"Everybody's got to trip up someday, Jen."  Ryan poked him with his foot.  "Shouldn't you go say hi or something?  Be a good little handler?" 

Jensen nodded and slid out of the booth.  He grabbed his beer to have something to hold and crossed the bar toward Jared and the blond guy, who looked kinda familiar, but not so that Jensen knew who he was.  When he approached the table, Jensen looked down at Jared and smiled.  "Hi, Jared, just saw you over here and thought I'd come say hello, see how you were doing." 

Jared looked up, surprised by Jensen's approach, and felt his mask try to slip back in place.  But Chad's words rang in his ears and Jensen looked genuinely friendly, so he smiled a real smile and said, "Hey, Jensen.  This is Chad.  He's up to visit for a few days.  Care to join us?"  He slid over in his seat. 

Mouth suddenly dry, Jensen nodded.  "Sure," he said, smiling one of his nicest, most genuine smiles at Jared and slid into the booth next to him.  Jensen looked at Jared's friend and smiled.  "Chad.  Nice to meet you.  You having fun?" 

Chad grinned at both men, really flashing the teeth at Jensen and said, "Good to meet you, Jensen.  I always have fun visiting my boy.  He's been lax in keeping in touch lately."  
   
Jared flashed him a mock glare.  "I thought you promised to lay off me, Chad.  Or I could tell Jensen about your latest girlfriend... or the three before her." 

Watching the flash fire back and forth, Jensen slowly relaxed.  They were acting a lot like he and Ryan did and that was a relief somehow.  "Now, that sounds interesting, alright.  But I don't want to start an argument here."  He smiled again, turning it on Jared more than he ever had before, now that he was relaxed, and they were being friendly.  "I know we've been keeping Jared pretty busy with this part of the ad campaign."

Jared shrugged and shook his head. "Nah, this campaign isn't that bad," he said. "The movie's what's been keeping me from socializing. I don't think I've gotten more than five hours of sleep a night since I started really delving into that. Actually, this has a restful schedule."

"That's good to hear, I guess." Jensen felt relieved that Jared wasn’t being run crazy by them. "It can't be easy splitting your time or energy."

Jared glanced at Jensen and smiled a little. "You must have gotten some pretty trying people, huh? Honestly, this campaign doesn't demand much in terms of my time or energy. I got used to having these kinds of interruptions to my acting schedule when I was a teenager and on a stupid show with Chad." He glanced at his best friend. "Ah, the good old days."

Jensen nodded. "You really have been the least demanding person we've ever had on an ad campaign." He drank his beer and thought how to put the next part so as not to offend. "After the costume fitting day with all that food we got for you... I was expecting you to need a lot more coddling."

Jared sighed and narrowed his eyes a little at Chad, warning him not to comment. "Sandy can be a little overbearing. I'm sorry about that. The candy was good, though. I shared it with a group of basketball players from Texas High who were returning home on the flight I was on."

"At least it got eaten by people who could appreciate it." Jensen laughed, eyes twinkling at Jared. "I thought she was kidding when she started in on the list of candy. Could you really have eaten all that?"

Chad snorted and then grunted when Jared kicked him. "Yes, he really, really, can, but you don't want to see it."

Jensen laughed again, shaking his head. "I can't begin to imagine- that was a serious list of candy." He smiled at Jared, an almost shy tinge to it while they managed to talk about a day whent neither of them had cared much for the other.

Chad grunted again as Jared kicked him again. "You know you can," he said with a little pout. 

"Yeah, thanks, jackass," Jared said. He glanced back at Jensen and shrugged slightly. "I like candy."

"Better than drugs or alcohol on set." Jensen had seen far too much of that, having to cover for and hide it. He'd take Jared’s candy addiction any day.

Chad snickered and then dodged another kick. "He can't hold his alcohol," he said. "So, drugs are out of the question."

Jensen looked at the beer in front of Jared, and then addressed the question to Chad. "How many is that?" He had to be sure that Jared wasn't just being nice to him now because he was half way to loaded.

Chad glanced at the beer in front of Jared, took a quick look at Jensen and deferred to his friend's defense. "That's only his first. And even Jay's not that much of a lightweight."

"All right, fun's over," Jared said. "One more derisive word out of you, Chaddy, and I'll tell Sandy about the time you stole her underwear and gave it to your girl for Valentine's Day."

Spluttering in his beer, Jensen looked from Jared to Chad in disbelief. "Dude, really?" He arched an eyebrow, letting the knowledge that Jared was only on his first drink warm him to the toes.

Chad scowled and threw one of the mini-burgers at Jared. "Dude, they had hearts on them, and I had no idea what to get her. Besides, she liked them."

"She didn't know they were used!" Jared yelled, frantically catching the burger, but only saving one half of the bun while the rest fell to the floor. "And no wasting mini burgers, dude!"

Jensen couldn't keep the laughter in, clutching one arm over his stomach while he just howled at the antics of the other two guys. They really were like he and Ryan, and Jensen was completely relaxed around their mock bickering and teasing. "Wasting food is a punishable crime."

"Especially when you factor in how much it takes to feed Jared normally," Chad said.

"Ok, that's it," Jared said. "Jensen, please get out. I need to take Chad outside for a few moments."

"Oh, okay." Jensen scooted out of the booth, giving Jared a wide berth to move around him.

Chad yelped, slid out and bee-lined for the dance floor with Jared a few steps behind him. They ended up in the middle, gyrating to the rock music.

Jensen stood next to the empty booth, watching the two of them dance on the dance floor. He sighed, looked around for his beer, grabbed it and sipped at it for a minute. Turning his head, he locked eyes with Ryan, shrugging in confusion.

And then Jared grabbed Chad, dragged him off and headed back for their booth. "Want to take a few swings?" he asked Jensen as they neared. Chad yelled and flailed.

"I don't think that's necessary. You seem to have the situation under control." Though Jared wasn't massive next to Jensen, he could appreciate the other guy's size in the way he easily manhandled his friend.

"So, I guess you never saw the show he and I did together, then," Jared said, holding the flailing man easily. "Cause that would make anyone want to take a few free punches."

Jensen laughed and shook his head. "Can't say I'm familiar with it." He swallowed at the way Jared just controlled Chad without seeming to work at it. "Seems to have left you taking swings at him, though."

"Nah. That's because he's a douche bag," Jared said and rubbed his knuckled over Chad's hair until his friend yelped and squawked and begged for him to stop messing with the do.

Chad's obvious hair distress had Jensen snickering and then snorting in laughter. He shook his head at the two of them. "I didn't mean to interrupt your night. I'm sure you get more than enough of me during the shoots, but I just wanted to say hi."

"You didn't interrupt," Jared said, releasing Chad and dodging a retaliatory swing easily.  "I was going to ask you to join us on the dance floor."  

"Oh god, run for your life," Chad muttered.  

"I'm not that bad!" Jared said, swatting Chad in the head. 

  "Says the guy who nearly concussed three chicks in one night with his flapping arms," Chad retorted, imitating Jared's dance moves.  He yelped and fled as Jared came at him again.  

"Anyway, you don't have to join us, but if you want, we'll be out there."  Jared gestured to the floor. 

Jensen danced, loved to dance.  But the thought of following Jared onto the dance floor left him with a dry mouth and a case of nerves.  He tossed back the remnants of his beer and then looked over at Ryan, blushing faintly when he caught his best friend watching him interact with Jared.  He knew he'd never hear the end of it, but there was nothing to be done now.  Tipping his head, Jensen beckoned Ryan over. 

Jared followed Jensen's gesture and gaze to Ryan and stiffened a little.  Chad punched him in the arm, which took his attention away and tugged him toward the floor.  "Well, if you decide to join us, Shorty here can't wait another moment," he said, letting Chad haul him off.  
   
Ryan slid out of the booth and ambled over to Jensen, noticing the short blond lead Jared away.  He stopped by Jensen's side and said, "Something I can do for you, Jenny?"  

"Yeah.” Jensen pulled out his wallet and handed Ryan forty dollars.  "I'm going to give it a shot.  Here's some cash for the food."  Jensen knew he was blushing, knew that Ryan would understand what he wasn't saying outright. 

Ryan took the money and stared at Jensen for a long moment.  "Excuse me, but I just have to take this in.  The great Jensen Ackles, heart breaker extraordinaire, putting his own on the line for a movie star."  He beamed and thumped Jensen on the back.  "Go get him, killer!"  

Glaring at his best friend, Jensen actually thought twice about joining Jared, about giving anything a chance.  Then he heard laughter, turned to see Jared with his head tilted back and knew he didn't have much of a choice.  He had to see.  "Fuck off, Ry.  See you in the office tomorrow."  Without giving his best friend a chance to say anything, Jensen turned his back on him and waded through the dancers to Jared's side where he took a second to catch the beat before he started dancing. 

Jared glanced at Jensen in surprise as he joined them and then looked at Chad, something akin to wonder in his eyes.  He had no idea where this friendly Jensen had come from, but clamped down on the past and determined to make a new start with him.  Jared had always tried to make friends of everyone and figured, especially if Chad was right about his anger at Jensen, that this was his second chance.  He swung over to include Jensen more in their little group and watched him move easily to the beat.  He groaned and said, "I should have known you'd be an awesome dancer." 

Jensen laughed, blushing slightly.  "My mother had all of us kids take dance lessons when we were younger.  They paid off some, I guess."  He knew he was a good dancer, knew he'd gotten a lot of numbers and dates by being so, but the praise coming from Jared made Jensen warm all over. 

Jared snorted and watched Jensen move, feeling a complete doofus next to him.  "I took dance lessons, too, as part of the whole 'star' thing."  He made air quotes around the word star.  "But I've never been very graceful or well-balanced, especially since I grew out into such a giraffe." 

"You are pretty tall, Jared, and that's not normal for me to say."  At his height, Jensen was slightly taller than a lot of men, but felt the difference between his and Jared's heights.  "What kind of dance did you take?"  Jensen felt a bit foolish keeping up a yelling conversation over the music, but if Jared was being open, then Jensen would take whatever he could get. 

"Ballroom, swing and disco."  Jared broke out a few of his Travolta moves, until Chad kicked him in the ankle, and he nearly fell over.  

"Jesus, Jay, you look like you got a hernia!" Chad yelled. 

Jensen almost doubled over with laughter. "Well, that explains it.  None of those are really conducive to nightclub dancing.  You'd need something more like advanced Salsa or a club dance class." 

"I am sure there are plenty of good dancers out here who have never benefited from those," Jared said with a little raspberry in Jensen's direction.  "Besides, I just don't have a natural rhythm.  Rhythm and I shall never be BFF."  He ducked another kick from Chad and maneuvered out-of-range, behind Jensen. 

Jensen gave Jared a point for that and then laughed again at being used as a shield.  Plus, the thought of Jared not having any rhythm made Jensen wonder if that changed once he got horizontal.  Thinking about Jared on a bed made Jensen blush hotly, and he hoped the lighting in the place hid that.  "If you don't have it, you don't have it."  Chuckling, Jensen spun until he was facing Jared, slightly surprised at how close he was. 

Jared started to smack Jensen in the head for that comment and then pulled his hand at the very last moment.  He did not really think they were comfortable enough with each other for that.  Still, he razzed Jensen again and turned around with his head held high.  "I have a lot of things, just not dancing rhythm."  

Doing his best to not give himself away, Jensen let his eyes scan Jared's body briefly.  He took advantage of the moment to get a real good look so he could maybe imagine what kind of rhythm Jared had.  

Chad caught Jensen's admiring glance on Jared and gave him a little look of warning.  Maybe Jared had judged this guy too harshly, but he had hurt Jared, however unmeant, and Chad did not want him hurting him again.  
   
Jared swung back around, big grin on his face.  "I do like dancing, even if I suck."  He hip checked Chad and nearly sent him flying into a scantily clad girl nearby.  Not that Chad seemed to mind.  "He's such a manwhore." 

"He should have a whole lot of fun in here, then."  Jensen laughed at the sight of Chad now cozying up to the girl and her friends.  He turned his smile back to Jared.  "It's good to do the things you love regardless of skill." 

Jared rolled his eyes at Chad and muttered, "His stripper girlfriend will be upset."  Turning back to Jensen, he danced closer, so they didn't have to yell as loud and said, "Well, I figure we all have to be lame at something.  What are you lame at?" 

Jensen opened and closed his mouth a few times and then shrugged.  "I'm sure I must be lame at something, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head."  He cringed inside, knowing that must sound conceited and bragging, but honestly couldn't think of a thing right then.  Jared was so much closer now, and he actually had to tilt his head ever so slightly to meet Jared's gaze. 

Jared snorted a little huff of laughter and said, "So, you really are a perfect specimen, then.  A true dreamboat."  He fake kowtowed to Jensen. 

"No, I wouldn't say that."  Jensen blushed again and shook his head.  "I just have a tendency to build skill as I go and rhythm isn't something you can build... it really isn't." 

Jared tipped him a look and shook his floppy hair out.  "I guess I'll just have to settle for being puppy-dog cute then.  Since I'll never develop a rhythm."  He eyed Jensen and said, "I bet you can sing, too." 

Jensen blushed a bright red and nodded.  "Yeah, I can.  Play guitar, too."  He figured he'd better get it all out in a rush so that Jared could go back to hating him and he could just leave with his tail between his legs. 

"So, when you said there isn't anything you're lame at, you really meant it, huh?" Jared asked.  "So, how come you're not taken or anything?  Nobody capable of keeping up with your perfection?"  His voice teased, despite the words.  

"Never cared enough about anyone to stay taken."  Jensen shrugged his shoulders, eyes shadowing slightly when he thought that no one ever cared enough to want to keep him off the market.  "Besides, work takes a lot of my time, traveling and working odd hours.  Sometimes it's all Ry and I can do to just see our family and friends.  I imagine you must have that problem too." 

Jared thought to himself that he had finally found what Jensen was lame at- relationships.  "Sure.  I travel a lot, go oddball places to film.  But I've managed to stay close to my family and friends and see them a lot, too.  It takes a lot of balancing, but it can be done.  If you want it enough.  The hard thing for relationships is the constant media attention.  That's why my last relationship didn't work out." 

Jensen was a bit unnerved to touch the topic, but since Jared brought it up, he figured he was safe.  "I was sorry to hear about you and Tony.  And it's worse that it was the media attention that brought it to an end.  You’re right about relationships taking work.  I've yet to meet someone I wanted to sacrifice other things in my life for.  I figure it'll come one day."  

Jared frowned a little, eyes sad.  "Yeah, I really hoped he and I could work it out, despite his being shy of the media.  Chad and some of my other friends say he was chicken shit for that, but we grew up with the attention on us all the time.  For someone like Tony, it was shocking and upsetting.  Especially..."  He paused and looked at Jensen for a moment, still dancing, but mind elsewhere.  "Especially stuff like the Coca-Cola blowup.  But I hope you find somebody."  

There was a real sadness in Jared's eyes, and Jensen's hopes plummeted.  Jared had really loved Tony, and he'd barely stood Jensen until that night.  "The Coke stuff was bullshit.  I still can't believe they'd have gone back on their word when it was in the contract they'd signed with you.  I talked to Brian, our CEO, about it, and when I told him what I'd done... he actually thanked me for pushing them.  It's not something he'd have stood for had he been there when it happened.  I'm just sorry that they spent all that time bitching at you." 

"Yeah, uh..."  Jared paused, stopped dancing and looked uncomfortable.  "I'm sorry I took it out on you, man.  I guess- I mean, I know you were just trying to do your job, and I shouldn't have gotten so angry.  I've been a real jerk to you this shoot.  So, yeah, I'm sorry and hope it can be smoother between us." 

"I'd like that."  Jensen smiled at Jared and then held his hand out for them to shake on it.  It was an odd formal gesture on the dance floor, but it felt important.  "And I'm sorry if I've done anything that upset you.  It was never my intention.  Not ever."   
Jared took Jensen's hand and shook it, feeling a little silly, but glad for the gesture.  "Okay.  Cool.  So, no more of that, right?" 

"Yeah, no more of that."  Jensen let Jared's hand go, hiding the shiver of interest it sent down his spine by moving back into the dance music.  He smiled his most genuine smile at Jared and then went back to dancing. 

A stray set of dancers pushed Jared into Jensen, and he grabbed the other man to keep himself up.  "Whoa.  Sorry."  He straightened and returned to dancing, closer to Jensen than ever. 

Jared was going to kill him, Jensen was sure of it.  The proximity of his body made Jensen look away and then back.  "Things can get a bit unruly on the dance floor...especially closer to last call." 

"Is it getting that late?"  Jared glanced at his watch, even as his stomach rumbled.  "Dude, I haven't eaten yet.  Have you?" 

Jensen had helped devour the appetizers at his table, but shook his head.  "No, not really.  You need to get some food?"  He couldn't see the time on Jared's watch in the dark, but the feel of the crowd was one that was heading toward closing time.   
Jared glanced at where Chad was _really_ preoccupied with one of the scantily-clad females and said, "Want to leave Romeo and go somewhere else?  You must know where a Texan can get a good steak around here." 

"He won't mind?"  Jensen looked at Chad, blinked and then turned back to Jared.  His question had pretty much been answered for him by seeing Chad with his tongue down the girl's throat and his hands on her ass.  "There's a great local place down the way.  Best steak in town." 

Jared's stomach rumbled dramatically, and he clutched it and declared, "I think that may be the only thing to soothe the savage beast."  He gestured for Jensen to lead the way and gave Chad one last glance and eye roll before following.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen parked his black range rover in the short term parking of the airport.  Jared's flight had landed about five minutes prior, and Jensen sat there, biting the edge of his thumb and mentally preparing himself to see Jared again after four months.  When he realized what he was doing, Jensen cursed softly, rubbed the thumb on his jeans and climbed out.  He was dressed casually for the first time since he'd met Jared,though he rarely wore business clothes on set.  Locking his SUV, Jensen pocketed the keys and strode across the structure to the baggage claim to meet Jared. 

Jared signed a few autographs for some teenagers on his flight and then proceeded to the baggage claim area.  He wore jeans, a comfortable shirt and his hair loose and flopping everywhere.  As he approached the carousels, he saw a familiar figure standing near them.  "Jensen!" he yelled and trotted forward to sweep him into a hug that lifted him off his feet.  "Long time no see, man!" 

Wrapping his arms around Jared, Jensen hugged him back.  He closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the hug, but opened them as soon as Jared started to set him down.  "Hey.  Wow.  No wonder people love to see you coming."  Jensen nudged Jared gently and smiled again.  "It's been a bit, hasn't it?  Need a hand with anything?" 

"Nah.  I just have a big rolling suitcase.  Those things make life so much easier."  Jared nudged Jensen toward the carousels and waited for his suitcase.  He lingered close, pressing slightly against Jensen's side.  "Anything exciting going on in your life?" 

"Not really.  Working a lot.  Nike's come to us in the wake of the Coke success, and we're trying to put together some proposals for them."  Jensen smiled, enjoying the feeling of Jared bumping his side, even as it left him feeling off balance and a bit unnerved.  "Hanging out with Ryan when I can... he managed to land a girl since you were here last." 

Jared snorted.  "Chad's gone through about eight since you last saw him," he said.  "Ryan pretty serious about the girl?"  He bumped Jensen in sympathy, knowing how distracted friends got when they acquired new significant others. 

"Actually, he might be.  Melissa's a great girl, wonderful find, and I'm still not sure why she thinks the sun rises on Ryan, but she's good for him. Chad’s just some kind of a girl magnet, isn't he?" Jensen asked with a laugh.

"I think he must use some kind of special pheromones or something.  Course, he sucks at keeping a relationship going, mostly because he always cheats."  Jared sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.  "One of his least attractive traits." 

Jensen frowned.  "Yeah, I can agree with that."  He bumped Jared's shoulders, trying to get another of his smiles.  "You need to go to the hotel first, or you okay going right to set?" 

Jared smiled at him and said, "Oh, we can go right to set, if they need me.  Any changes to the schedule you sent?'  He noted his bag approaching and hauled it up easily, arm muscles flexing visibly in his short sleeved shirt. 

Staring at Jared's arm, Jensen almost missed the question. "Oh, um, no.  No changes.  The director wants the rehearsal at the same time, but if you don't mind going right to set, then Sam can do the final fitting before the rehearsal which means an earlier dinner for you." 

Jared grinned and lifted his eyebrows.  "For us, you mean?" he asked, beaming hopefully. 

"Yeah, for us."  Jensen's stomach warmed at the thought of Jared wanting to have dinner with him, though he was sure it was more of a company thing than any interest.  He'd kept in touch with Jared, mostly via email and the occasional text.  "Short term parking's right this way.  We should be on the road in just a few minutes." 

"Thanks for picking me up, Jensen.  I'm not used to being picked up.  I usually drive myself."  Jared wheeled his suitcase behind him and followed close beside Jensen.  "It's nice to have a friendly face to meet me at the airport."

  Jensen's heart almost skipped a beat, and he smiled at Jared.  "It's not a problem, Jared.  I figured it might be nicer for you to relax.  If you really want a car while you're here, we can rent you one later." 

Jared bumped Jensen's hip with his own and asked, "If I don't have a car, do you become my person chauffeur?" 

"Yeah, if you want." Jensen chuckled and bumped Jared back. He rather liked the idea, though he wasn't going to actually say that to Jared. 

Jared grinned and nodded, hopping off the curb. "So, one of the commercials I'm in this time features some dancing. I figured you might want to help me with my moves." He jiggled his hips and made a goofy face.

Jensen snorted and then shook his head. "God, Jay, you are too much sometimes, but I'll help you out with whatever you want."

Jared pouted at Jensen and hung his head. "You don't want to help me? How am I too much?"

"Aw, I meant your humor." Jensen nudged Jared. "Are you sure you want my help with the dancing?"

"My humor is too much?" Jared demanded, pouty lip sticking out even more. He stopped where he was and folded his arms. "Well, I don't think I can associate with someone who doesn't like my humor."

"Ja-ared." Jensen whined out his name. "You really want my help with the dance steps? I thought you were teasing."

"Well, you are Mister Perfect and know how to dance, sing and play instruments, so who better to teach me?" Jared asked. He tapped his foot on the ground, head tilted and a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. 

Jensen laughed, head thrown back. "God, you’re never going to let me live that down, are you?" 

Jared grinned and moved back over to bump Jensen again. "Nope. I don't understand why nobody's snapped you up, Jensen. I mean, talented in so many ways and easy on the eyes, too." He wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulders and moved forward again.

"It's hard to like someone when they aren't available." Jensen tossed his arm over Jared's shoulder and guided him toward the garage where his SUV was waiting.

"Oh ho!" Jared said. "Jensen's got a cruuuush! So, tell me, who's the lucky girl... or guy?" He beamed at Jensen like a teenager.

Jensen blushed beet red. "Don't wanna talk about it, Jay." He bumped Jared's shoulder and ducked his head, not wanting or able to admit his interest to Jared.

"Maybe I could help you with that," Jared said, eyes teasing. "I'm pretty good with that. Something that I'm better at than you! Yay!"

"Pretty good with what?" Jensen wasn't sure he knew what Jared meant or what he could help with.

"Relationships! At least, the getting of the girl- or boyfriend. I can't help you keep the relationship going, but getting into one..." Jared winked and twinkled at him.

Jensen blushed again. "I wouldn't know how to start. There's no way this person'd want me." He shook his head and nudged Jared to the passenger seat, grabbing the bag from him. "Climb in. I know Sam's looking to see you as soon as we can get there."

Jared climbed into the front seat and put on his seatbelt. He punched Jensen gently in the shoulder when he settled into his seat. "How do you know, if you never try?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Jensen realized he couldn't and shook his head. "Just trust me on this one, Jared." Jensen slammed the back of the Range Rover closed and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Aw, all right," Jared said, head dipping in mock sorrow. "But I am trustworthy, Jensen. I'll do right by you. Help you get your... man?"

Jensen blushed again. "If I think I might have a chance, I'll tell you who he is. Promise."

Jared smiled at Jensen gently and said, "Well, if this guy has any brains, I'm sure he'll fall all over himself to be your boyfriend, once he finds out you're interested." He sighed and settled back in his seat. "All of my friends will be all wrapped up in happy relationships, and I'll be all alone."

"Have no fear, Jared, I'm not headed for domestic bliss any time soon." Jensen's voice was laced with a resigned sadness, sure that the guy sitting across from him wasn't ever going to want him in the same way.

Jared reached across and rubbed the back of Jensen's neck gently. "Hey, no talking down about yourself, you hear? Not allowed."

"Yeah." Jensen turned and smiled at Jared before starting the SUV. "Have you met anyone?"

"Honestly, I've been a bit gun-shy since... well, you know." Jared sighed and let his hand settle on Jensen's shoulder. "I mean, I need a guy or girl who can live with my lifestyle, not to mention me. And Harley and Sadie need to approve of her or him, too."

Jensen wanted to close his eyes and soak in the feel of Jared's hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't think that would be such a tough thing. I mean, you have to meet all kinds of people." He backed them out of the parking space and navigated out of the airport.

"Oh, that I do, but I don't really get to know most of them." Jared smiled at Jensen and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm glad we're getting to know each other..." He paused and said, "And you should call me Jay by now."

"I'm glad we're getting to know each other, too... Jay. It's nice to actually chat with someone on the job like this." Jensen smiled at Jared before easing them onto the highway out of the city. "Why don't you get to know the people you meet?"

"Well, I get to know the ones on set, but most everything else in my life is hit and run," Jared said softly. "I mean- there are a ton of appearances, TV shows, premieres, but that's about it." He shrugged. "That's why Tony was such a nice surprise." 

"I'm sorry he bailed on you. It's tough since you can't really change your life without giving up so much." Jensen was sincere in his sympathy, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't also glad that Jared was available.

Jared dropped his arm to his side and said, "Maybe we should work on this problem together. I mean, together, we can solve anything." He smiled and punched Jensen's shoulder softly again.

"You think? I can help you find a guy, and you can help me find one?" Jensen arched an eyebrow, only taking his eyes off the road long enough to turn the look on Jared. It'd kill him, but if Jared really wanted help, then Jensen would help him find a great guy.

"Well, if you want," Jared said with a slight smile. "I mean, it was just a suggestion. We could just hang out together and drown our sorrows in dance lessons, junk food and bad porn." 

Jensen snorted with laughter again, though the second idea was far more appealing than handing Jared over to someone else. "Let's start with the dancing and see where we end up, how's that?"

"So you don't even want to eat dinner with me sometimes?" Jared asked, lips pouty again. "You're not making me feel too welcome here."

"Hey, I already told you I wanted to eat dinner with you, but junk food, that's a whole other matter." Jensen turned to Jared, almost groaning at the full lower lip pouted out so enticingly.

"Dinner and junk food," Jared said, "and then you'll make my day. Maybe my entire visit." He used the puppy-dog eyes on Jensen, big and pleading.

"Well, if that'll make your entire trip, how can I say no?" 

"I have excellent taste in junk food," Jared said with a decisive nod, "as you have good cause to know. A few packs of jelly babies, and we'll be too hopped up on sugar to have any troubles."

Jensen laughed, imaging them both on a high from all the sugar Jared normally consumed. "I'd go into a sugar coma. But I think we can arrange some dinner, some snacks and some Madden- if you think you can kick my ass, that is."

"Oh, let me guess, you're a video game wizard, too. Top man on campus." Jared rolled his eyes and waved a hand at Jensen. "Should I just declare defeat now and get it over with?"

"No, not a wiz. Ry and I used to play a lot, though... good way to wind down if you don't want to go to the bar, you know?" Jensen shook his head at the thought being good at so much that Jared didn't like him for it. He wished he'd never mentioned anything that night at the bar. 

Jared laughed and shook his head, thinking that Jensen really did know how to do everything. "So, how come you're not the one making movies and commercials? I mean, you're multi-talented and hot as Hell, so..." 

Jensen chuckled, embarrassed. "I've never been much of an actor. Stage fright, you know." He flicked a glance at Jared and then pulled them into the parking lot of the filming studio they were using.

"Stage fright? You?" Jared gasped and looked shocked, overplaying for his audience. 

"Yeah, I might be able to sing and play, but put me in front of a crowd and I freeze." Jensen shrugged and looked at Jared once they were parked in a spot. "But, I don't mind- I get to be creative without being in front of the camera."

Jared climbed out and waited for Jensen to join him. "Will you sing for me?"

"You want me to sing?" Jensen stared at Jared with a mixture of nerves and uncertainty.

"Well, if you want," Jared said, ducking his head and looking hopefully at Jensen. "I mean, you're good, right? Cause you're always good."

Jensen blushed again. "Yeah, I'm good, but I'll only play for you alone. Not in front of anyone else." Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling shyly at Jared.

Jared's grin and dimples appeared full force, as he said, "Tell me again how you're single? Cause, man, just pull that cute little shy act on well, anybody, and you are set!"

"Yeah, well... hasn't worked so far." Jensen shrugged, giving Jared a wry look. "Need anything in your bag or can we leave it in the car?"

"Really? That hasn't been working for you?" Jared scratched his head in bewilderment. "I mean, if my puppy dog eyes work, that ought to make people drop at your feet." He looked toward the vehicle, considered and then shook his head. "All good here, skipper."

Jensen angled them toward the main entrance. "Well, it's worked before, but not on the one person I wish it would work it." He shrugged, not sure how much he could say without confessing to Jared, and Jensen wasn't ready for that. "Actually, until this campaign, I usually had to fend of the talent I dealt with."

Jared paused in his tracks and started laughing. "Well, I must have been some change, huh?" he asked.

Laughing along, Jensen nodded. "Yeah, it was a relief. Well, except where we just kept being pissy with each other. But yeah, not having to politely turn you down and piss you off for the refusal was a change."

"A relief, huh?" Jared threw a huge pout in Jensen's direction. "So, shouldn't try anything now?" He sighed melodramatically.

"No! Yes. Shit." Jensen blushed and then pushed Jared. "It was just such a change. In fact, there were bets on how long it would take you to hit on me, especially once people knew you were bi."

Jared laughed when Jensen pushed him, which was like a gnat shoving an elephant. He hooked an arm over Jensen's neck, pulled him close and crooned in his best Texan drawl, "Why, Jensen, I'm mighty fond of you. Mighty fond."

If only Jensen could believe it, he would've made a move for Jared. "I'm mighty fond of you too, Sasquatch." Jensen looped an arm over Jared's shoulder and dragged them the last few steps to the door.

"Sasquatch? Hey." Jared punched Jensen in the shoulder. "Just because you're so short."

"I am not short. You're a giant." Jensen opened the door and gestured Jared inside. "Everyone's waiting for you at the end of the right hall. I have to go check in with the office. See you in a bit."

"All right. Dinner's on me tonight!" Jared headed for wardrobe, ready to be stuck full of pins again.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen climbed out of his SUV, wiping his hands on the thighs of his jeans and second guessing his dinner decision. Maggiano's was a fabulous Italian restaurant, likely the best in the city, but it was also intimate, small and a large clue as to his feelings for Jared. His nerves came out full force, and Jensen's heart triple-timed.

Jared hopped out, looked at the restaurant and said, "Italian. Awesome! Dibs on a huge bowl of fettuccine alfredo!"

The irreverent Jared comment made Jensen laugh and leeched a good bit of the tension from his shoulders. "I bet you could eat several. They do a mean alfredo here." Jensen followed Jared into the restaurant with a smile, waving to the hostess and grinning at her. Susie was a friend of his from high school and made sure he always had the best seat when he came in.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Jared demanded, flashing a huge grin at the hostess and then dragging Jensen back into a wrestling hold. "Cause dem der's fighting words, pardner."

Jensen snorted and wrapped an arm around Jared. "Not fat," he gasped between laughs. "You're a big strapping boy, is all, Jay."

Jared released Jensen and nodded at him. "Well, all right then. I guess I'm a wee big at that. I can bench over 300 pounds. Take that, perfect man."

"Jesus." Jensen blinked at him. "You got me beat there." He turned back to Susie and scooped her into a brief hug. "Hey Suse, this is Jared Padalecki. Jared, my high school friend, Susie. We need a table, if you have one."

Susie hugged Jensen back and then turned to Jared, offering her hand. She smiled broadly, flirtatiously, and spared only a brief glance at Jensen. "Of course we have a table for you."

Jared beamed at her and said, "A big one, cause apparently, I take up a lot of room. Jensen made disparaging remarks about my mother being related to a yeti." He pouted adorably at her.

Fluttering her lashes, Susie looked Jared up and down and had to stop herself from humming in pleasure at him. "I'd say you were just about perfect. Follow me." Turning, Susie added some swing to her hips in hopes that Jared might be watching.

Jared looked at Jensen and said, "So, friend from high school, huh? Bet she knows all the dirt about you." He bumped Jensen with his shoulder and then grabbed him and dragged him after Susie.

"Yeah." Jensen knew that Susie had plenty of dirt on him; she'd dated his best friend and been his first girlfriend's best friend. But she was more interested in enticing Jared than anything else, and Jensen suddenly wished they were anywhere but at Maggiano's.

Jared did not let Jensen down until they were seated and crowded after him into the same side of the booth, giving his legs lots of room to flop. He grinned at Susie and said, "Later, you're going to tell me everything about Jensen, right? Cause, he can't be as perfect as he seems. That's just not fair."

Snorting, Susie shook her head. "He really is that perfect. Sorry to break it to you." Her smile dimmed slightly when Jared slid in next to Jensen, but she handed them both menus before walking back to her post.

Jensen was speechless that they were nearly plastered together in the booth. He blinked at Susie's retreating back and then looked at Jared with a sheepish grin. "So, alfredo, hmm?"

Jared slumped and sighed at Jensen. "You really are that perfect." He grinned and pulled out his cell phone. "’Scuse me, while I Twitter about being with the world's most perfect man. My friends will be so envious."

"Jared!" Jensen made a grab for the phone, not entirely sure that he was kidding.

Jared laughed and put the phone away. He picked up his menu and began perusing, though he thought he would end up with the alfredo. "Ooooh, alfredo with shrimp. That's like the only way to make it even better." He tossed the menu aside and said, "Want to share a bottle of wine?"

"Sure. You good at choosing wine?" Jensen handed Jared the wine menu. He knew how to choose a bottle, but wasn't sure what he wanted and since Jared was all ready to order, it might give Jensen a shot to look over the menu he knew by heart.

"Aren't you?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess, but I have no idea what you like, and it's not something I just know. I have to really think about it." Jensen smiled at Jared before turning back the specials listed in the menu.

"We should choose together," Jared declared, lifting the wine list and holding it so they could both look. "You prefer red or white? And yes, I know there are traditional wines that go with certain dishes, but I say-" he raspberried loudly "-to that."

Jensen laughed, a complete and unexpected laugh. "I like reds, mostly. Unless it's a good sparkling wine. We're both having a lighter sauce dish... so, maybe a shiraz or a merlot?"

"Hmm, I go for a nice shiraz," Jared said, "mostly because I like the way it sounds. Shiraz." He grinned and nudged Jensen. "I guess the flavor's pretty good, too."

Grinning, Jensen nodded and put down his menu. He didn't want to have Jared move because he pointed out they were sitting on the same side, but neither did Jensen want to read too much into it. "It should go well with dinner. So, how was rehearsal?"

"I done good," Jared said with a smile for Jensen.  "It was nothing I haven't done a million times before.  Except maybe for some of the outfits.  Even my dressing sense isn't that bad." 

Jensen looked affronted.  "Are you saying that I have bad taste?  After all, I _did_ choose the outfits for your shoots."  Of course, he chose them with heavy input from Sam, but ultimately the look of it was his responsibility, and it was just too much fun to tease Jared over. 

"Dude, you're the one responsible for 80's design!?" Jared demanded.  "I knew there was something that you couldn't do!"  He poked Jensen in the side, trying to find ticklish spots.

It was all Jensen could do to not squeak, as Jared found a ticklish spot. Jensen all but snorted, covering his mouth with his hand before he giggled out loud.  His eyes sparkled at Jared, other hand batting ineffectually at Jared's larger hands.

The waiter appeared right as Jensen let out a most undignified sound and cleared his throat.  "Good evening, gentleman.  May I start you with something to drink?"  
   
Jared stopped poking and threw his arm over Jensen's shoulders instead.  "Jensen will let you know, as soon as he stops squeaking," he said with a huge grin.

"You're a bastard, Jay."  Jensen said, as soon as he caught his breath.  To the waiter he said, "We’ll take a bottle of the La Sirena 03, please."

"First, my mother is a yeti, and now, she had me out of wedlock as well," Jared said with a pout.  He bopped Jensen lightly over the head.  "Stop smearing my good name."  He turned back to the waiter.  "We'll also have a platter of garlic bread.  Actually, that's just for me.  Jensen will have crusts and water.  He's trying to maintain his girly figure."

"I'm not the one who has to worry about being seen, Jay.  You're the one who is under scrutiny."  Jensen smiled sweetly at Jared, pinched his side _hard_ and then turned to the waiter.  "Actually, you can add bruschetta and a Caesar salad, thanks."

Jared bit back his yelp, which came out as a strange huff through his closed mouth.  He gently elbowed Jensen and then said, "I'll have the salad, too.  Can't have enough greens."  As soon as the waiter headed off with that part of their order, he grabbed Jensen in a headlock.

Jensen jumped when Jared headlocked him, trying to poke at his sides to be released.  He was never going to live down the rowdy behavior in the nicest Italian place in town.  Then again, looking at Jared and being manhandled by him, Jensen really couldn't find it in himself to care that much.  "Let go, Sasquatch."

Jared released Jensen and sat back with a happy sigh.  "Damn, it's nice to be able to goof around without a million cameras flashing and recording every move."  He beamed at Jensen, fluttering his eyelashes playfully.  "Of course, everyone around here is going to talk about the uncouth yeti you brought to a fancy restaurant."

"They can fuck off.  We're having fun, right?"  Jensen hoped Jared's answer was a yes, even though he'd basically just said the same thing already.  He was falling deeper and deeper and knew that much more time with Jared, and he'd be a completely hopeless case.  "Don't get much time without cameras tracking your every movement, do you?"

"Well, I am," Jared said, dimpling, "and was kinda hoping you are."  He sighed at the thought of the cameras and reporters and sometimes, fans that complicated his life.  "Well, I get that they're just doing their job, but it's nice to get away from them like this.  You get kind of tired of having to watch everything you say and do, because there are people recording it all the time."

"I'm having a great time, Jay.  Just glad to be able to give you some down time."  Jensen smiled at Jared, privileged to share the time with Jared when he could be doing anything he wanted.  "Any thoughts of what to do after dinner, if you don't want to go back to the hotel, that is."

"What did you have in mind?" Jared asked, tilting his head to smile at Jensen.  "I don't know that I'm up for a bar or anything like that... but you know, I wouldn't mind taking a stroll."

"That'd be nice... we'll need it after all the food we're going to eat."  Jensen knew just where to take Jared.  There was a park not far from Jared's hotel, and it would be a nice end to the day. Not that Jensen thought Jared would see it that way, necessarily.  At least, not in the same manner Jensen would enjoy it.

"Are there some good places for strolling around here?" Jared asked.  He sat up as the waiter brought over the garlic bread and grabbed a slice, before pushing the platter to Jensen.  "Eat."

Jensen took one of the pieces of garlic bread, broke it in half and ate that before answering Jared.  "There are a few.  One near your hotel... it's nice, though somewhat busier because of the hotels nearby.  There's another one a bit further out, but that's often a high school or college hang out.  Finally, there's one out by my place.  It's mostly a kids area during the day, but deserted at night.  Too many families with young kids in the neighborhood to keep it busy."

"Well, whichever you think works best," Jared said, gobbling another piece of the bread.  "Damn, this is good.  I love garlic.  There's nothing that a little garlic doesn't make better.  Except maybe making out."  He snagged another piece.

Not that Jensen had expected the evening to end in anything, but watching Jared go for another large piece of garlic bread only sent home the fact that Jared didn't even remotely think about kissing Jensen.  He wanted to sigh, but held it back and smiled at the waiter when he delivered the bruschetta and salad, before pouring their wine.

Jared grabbed the plate of bruschetta and pulled it out of Jensen's range.  "Mmm, yummy bruschetta and all for me."

"Hey!  Give that back."  Jensen reached for the plate, tugging it his way with one hand while reaching down to tickle Jared with the other.  He wanted that bruschetta and wasn't giving in without a fight.

Jared kept hold with the other hand and swatted at Jensen's tickling fingers, laughing the whole time.  Finally, he released the plate, careful to make sure the food did not go everywhere.  He didn't really want to ruin Jensen's appetizer and risk their fragile friendship.  Since the two of them had buried the hatchet, he enjoyed the work a lot more and felt free to act like himself.  Still grinning like a mad man, he dug into his Caesar and munched lettuce happily.  "So, what park are we going to?" he asked through a green mouthful.

"Let's decide after dinner.  If it's late enough, the one by the hotel could be quiet enough to not risk you being noticed."  Jensen shrugged slightly, as if he didn't care.  No matter what Jared wanted, Jensen would be good with it, though he'd give most anything for those gorgeous hazel eyes to turn to him with interest and desire.  Mentally shaking himself, Jensen scooped some bruschetta on each of their plates and then grabbed some of the salad for himself.  "Gotta get some of this before you devour everything."

"Hey, I'm being good here," Jared said with a pout.  "You ought to see me when I really get hungry.  You wouldn't stand a chance, Shorty."  He smirked a little and dug more intently into his salad.  "So glad this doesn't have anchovies.  I always forget to ask for them not to put those oily little suckers on salad."

Jensen nodded enthusiastically, finishing his bite of salad before agreeing.  "One of the reasons I love this place is that they don't put the anchovies on the salad.  Everything here is good, though."

"Very tasty," Jared agreed.  He helped himself to some of the bruschetta Jensen had given him.  "I may not have room for dessert."  He smiled at Susie, who was watching them from across the room.  "Susie is giving me the evil eye."

"The evil eye?"  Jensen lifted his head and met Susie's gaze.  Her eyes narrowed at him and then she glanced at Jared, a shaft of want going through them.  Sighing, Jensen turned to Jared.  "She's glaring at me and giving you a 'come hither' look, Jay.  She wants to jump you.  Trust me on this."

Jared smiled a little and bumped Jensen gently.  "I always leave with the person I came with," he said.  "It's just good company policy.  Besides, she may be hot, but you are smokin'."

Jensen didn't know what to say, so he gaped and blinked and then laughed.  "Dude, it's totally cool.  If you wanna hook up with Susie, I'll give you your stuff.  No harm, no foul."  It killed Jensen to say the words, to keep them light and fun, but he knew that he couldn't keep Jared from potentially wanting someone else.

Jared bapped Jensen lightly on the back of the head.  "Now, what kind of friend would that make me?" he demanded.  "Or are you trying to get rid of me?"  He mock scowled at Jensen.  "You wanting to back out of our after dinner walk?"

"And what kind of friend would I be, if I cock blocked you?"  Jensen shook his head.  "Not trying to get rid of you, Jay.  Just making sure you know that all your options are open.  No hard feelings."

Jared chuckled and squeezed Jensen close with a one-armed hug.  "Silly boy.  I don't go run off with random girls and boys for sex.  I told you, I'm looking for some permanence in my life.  Besides, Chad gets more than enough sex for any three or four people."

Jensen leaned into Jared's touch, smiling to himself.  "I bet he does.  Still can't believe he's such a magnet to women, though.  It's kinda confounding."

"I think he bathes in some sort of genetically engineered hormones," Jared mumbled and then perked up when the waiter approached, ready to order his dinner.  
~~~~~~~~~

Jensen pulled to a stop in his driveway, feeling odd that Jared was sitting next to him.  He was relieved that it had been too early to try walking near the hotel, the drive to his place giving him an excuse to keep Jared talking and have his company longer.  "This is my place... the park is just down the street.  Shall we walk?"  Pushing open his door, Jensen stepped onto the driveway and headed around the SUV to Jared.

Jared peered at Jensen's house and smiled.  "Man, this is exactly the kind of place I'd have, if Harley and Sadie didn't need such a huge yard."  He climbed out and admired the simple little two story home.  "Still, don't you get a little lonely banging around in it by yourself?"

"Not really.  I grew up in a smallish house with two siblings.  It's kinda nice to have my own space."  Jensen looked at his house and smiled.  "I bought it about six months ago and am renovating it when I have time.  It's become a family project.  I think Mom's hoping I'll meet someone and settle down in it."  He laughed, the idea seeming ridiculous to him.

Jared caught Jensen in one big arm and tugged him into a hug.  "Aw, you'll find somebody to be with.  Have faith, Jensen."

"Jensen!" A high, friendly voice called from next door.  "Jensen Ackles, is that really you?  Lands sake, child, I hardly ever see you anymore."

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson," Jensen called out to his neighbor, Jared wrapped around him and his own arm slung around Jared's shoulders.  "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How've you been?"

Mrs. Johnson walked toward them, hurrying along as fast as possible on her cane and beaming at both young men.  "Why, I've been just fine, Jensen.  And you appear to be doing well.  Are you going to introduce me to your new young man?  He's a strapping specimen."  
   
Jared grinned and extended a hand to Mrs. Johnson.  "Jared Padalecki, Mrs. Johnson.  A pleasure to meet you."  He bent and kissed her frail hand, causing her to giggle.

Jensen groaned softly.  Jared's gallantry was going to send her into a fit over them.  "Jared's from one of the campaigns at work, Mrs. Johnson.  He's not my young man." .

Mrs. Johnson tutted softly and patted Jared's hand.  "Jensen's so shy.  He hasn't had a lot of luck with his young men, so I do hope you treat him well, Mr. Padalecki."  
   
"Oh please, call me Jared... or Jay.  Whichever you like better."  Jared hugged Jensen closer and added, "And I'll not do him wrong, Mrs. Johnson, I promise."

The feel of Jared holding him closer sent a thrill through Jensen, but he knew that Jared was just playing along for Mrs. Johnson.  "No, really, Mrs. Johnson.  He's..."  Jensen trailed off, knowing he couldn't win, not when Mrs. Johnson was clearly sending Jared a look over Jensen's shoulder. Jensen knew his best bet was to just change the subject.  "How's Pierre?  He keeping active?"  

Mrs. Johnson nodded enthusiastically at the mention of her beloved poodle.  "He has been much better since his last trip to the vet.  Barking less and running around more."  
   
"Oh, you have a dog?" Jared asked with a huge smile.  "I was just telling Jensen about my babies- Sadie and Harley.  They're far too big for his yard."

Groaning, Jensen knew that Mrs. Johnson would take that comment the wrong way.  "I'm glad to hear that Pierre is doing better.  You will let me know if you need anything, right?  For him or yourself."

Mrs. Johnson beamed even brighter at Jared.  "You seem like such a nice boy, perfect for Jensen.  He's always so sweet to me, helping me whenever he can and checking in to make sure I'm all right.  You take care to make sure he doesn't overwork himself and gets plenty of rest."  
   
Jared settled his chin in Jensen's hair and said, "He does work hard.  Right now, he's doing his best to take care of me, too.  Makes sure I'm happy and not getting run into the ground.  He's very good at that."

Jensen blushed beet red and closed his eyes for a brief second.  He wished with everything he had that Jared wasn't teasing him, wasn't just going along with an elderly lady's hopes.  He opened his eyes and smiled at Mrs. Johnson.  "You should come to dinner at Mom's on Sunday.  She'd love to have you, but Jared and I should get going.  I'm going to show him the park... for Sadie and Harley."

Mrs. Johnson patted Jared's hand again and said, "You do come over for some cake and tea, young man.  I'd love to talk more with you."  She released his hand and leaned forward to whisper to Jensen, "You keep this one, Jensen.  He's very handsome."  Turning, she headed back to her house, waving a goodnight before disappearing inside.  
   
Jared stood still for a moment, holding Jensen and then said, "She's awesome.  I think I'll take her up on that cake offer."

Opening and closing his mouth, Jensen let out a breath of air.  "I know she'd be thrilled if you came for tea.  It's one of the highlights of her day."  He stood in Jared's arms, trying hard not to break the spell that Mrs. Johnson had cast over them, but also trying to not lose himself in the feel of it.

"So, you like young men, do you?" Jared asked.  "I was starting to think my gaydar was way off the mark.  Or maybe you just didn't want me to know, huh?  Didn't want another poor, besotted movie star chasing after you."

"I wasn't hiding it, Jay.  It just didn't come up and well... it would've been odd if I'd suddenly said 'hey Jay, I like guys' and then went about something else.  I mean, it's just not something that drops into conversation as a rule."  Jensen sighed, staring at Mrs. Johnson's front door.  "It's why Susie was glaring at me- she thought you were my date."

Jared hugged Jensen tight and then let go, stepping back.  "Well, if I make you extra uncomfortable with all the touching, just let me know.  I don't want to get you in trouble, or make you feel awkward or anything."  He looked at Jensen's house.  "After we're done with our walk, do I get to see the inside?"

Jensen smiled and turned to Jared.  "You don't make me uncomfortable at all, Jay."  Nodding, Jensen looked at the house and then back to Jared.  "Yeah, maybe we can get in a game of Madden before I take you to the hotel."  He moved passed Jared with a smile.  "And you won't get me in trouble - everyone involved in the company knows that I'm bi.  I told them in the interview so there'd be no secrets or misunderstandings."

Jared fell into step with Jensen and said, "And you won't get teased for voluntarily hanging with a movie star?  I mean, I know we've got bad reps with you."  He hip checked Jensen lightly.

"Already getting teased.  It's more than worth it."  Jensen bounced away from Jared with the unexpected bump, but moved back in line and shoved him lightly in the shoulder.  It only succeeded in bouncing Jensen back off Jared, but he didn't mind.  "I've had a good time becoming your friend, Jay."

"Yeah, me, too," Jared said with a fond smile at Jensen.  "We're pretty compatible.  I'm just sorry we got started off so wrong."  He grabbed Jensen in a quick hug and swung him around.  "Now, I shall hug you and keep you and call you Jen."

Jensen blushed and laughed and tossed his arm around Jared.  He'd never made a friend as easy as he and Jared had gotten along once they'd started to get along.  "Yeah, it was such a shit start, but I'm glad that we both tried and gave each other another shot.  I like having you for a friend, Padalecki."

"I like having you as one, Jen," Jared said.  "Now, show me where we're walking, before we run out of light."  He stretched toward the sky with a happy sigh.  
~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Jensen was leading Jared back around the edge of the park.  In addition to the jungle gym equipment, there were walking trails, and he'd taken advantage of what little light had been left to show Jared some of the available space.  Not that Jensen was really showing him for Sadie and Harley, but Jensen knew Jared would appreciate it.  When they came upon the monkey bars, Jensen walked under them and stretched his arms up to grab the top rungs.  His elbows were still bent, so he leaned forward a bit to stretch his back while he smiled at Jared.

Jared watched Jensen and then walked over to lean against the pole beside him.  "Thanks for showing me around.  This is a nice place.  Quiet."  He grabbed the bars and hoisted himself up to sit on top of one.  "Harley and Sadie would love it."

"Where are they?  I mean, I know they can't travel with you... so, who has them?"  Jensen swung side to side, really stretching out his back and shoulders before pushing himself back to a standing position.  

"Uh, you won't smack me when I tell you I have a twenty-four hour dog sitter who's entire job is to take care of them while I'm away, will you?  That way, I can keep them at my home in LA, even when I'm not there."  Jared looked down at Jensen with a sheepish grin.  "I can call anytime I want to make sure they're all right, and Salazar takes really good care of them."

Jensen laughed.  "No, I think that's good.  You have to take care of them, and if you have to leave, then it's important that they be home and with someone they know."  

"They're part of my family, so I like to know that they're in good hands.  I mean, I used to leave them with my parents, but that was hard on them and unfair, when I could afford to hire someone."  Jared reached down to pat Jensen's head lazily.  "I've been made fun of in a lot of places for the care I give them."

"Animals are important, and if they matter to you, then that's all that matters."  Closing his eyes, Jensen tilts his head into Jared's touch.  He enjoyed the way Jared's long fingers rub over his scalp.

Jared watched the way Jensen leaned into his touch and smiled, thinking how gorgeous he was in the fading light of the day.  "Like that?  I give killer back massages, too."

Jensen's voice was deep, quiet.  "Yeah?" he hummed the question, eyes still closed and his head pressing into Jared's touch.  
Jared hopped down and leaned against the pole next to Jensen.  "Here, I'll give you a demo," he said, hands out to Jensen.

Turning his head, Jensen got a good look at Jared.  In the moonlight, his skin lost some of the golden glow, but it gained a depth that was deceptive, made him look more mysterious than his open smile suggested.  Jensen smiled, really looking into Jared's face and want, need rose up in him.  There was no time like the present, and if Jensen didn't make his move, he wasn't sure he'd ever do it.  Instead of turning and giving Jared his back, Jensen turned in to face him, leaning in close.  "Rain check," he whispered, before leaning in and pressing his mouth to Jared's on a sigh.  Jensen didn't let himself think, just brought one hand to Jared's waist and tilted his head to coax Jared into kissing him back.

Surprised, Jared caught Jensen around the waist, kissing back instinctively.  He pulled back for a moment, eyes studying Jensen's intently. "What you doing, Jen?" he asked, reaching up to stroke a thumb over Jensen's chin.  "What you looking for?"

"You," Jensen murmured, his eyes opening to meet Jared's gaze.  When he realized what he was doing, that they were holding on to each other and Jared had asked him a question, Jensen's eyes widened and he pulled back slightly.  He didn't really want Jared to let him go, but panic was beginning to set in.  "God, Jay, I'm sorry."  Jensen flushed with embarrassment.  "I didn't mean... I mean, I never wanted to put you on the spot."  He blinked rapidly, trying to gauge Jared's mood.

Jared tilted his head and smiled reassuringly at Jensen, hands retaining their grip.  "Hey, take it easy, Jen," he said, voice warm.  "I just wanted to know your intentions.  Caught me off guard, man.  Not that I mind.  I mean, I kinda thought you might be flirting now and then, but I obviously can't read you at all."  

Jensen stared into Jared's eyes, the sincerity in them relaxing his nerves somewhat.  "I can't stop thinking about you, Jay.  I picked you up at the airport because I couldn't wait for you to get to the filming."  Blushing again, Jensen knew he had to say his piece or he'd not likely get up the courage again.  "I have no idea what we could possibly have being in two locations like we are, but I want something, Jay."

"It would be difficult," Jared agreed, surveying Jensen with a little smile.  He tugged on Jensen's bottom lip with his right thumb, tracing its fullness.  "But somehow, I think it would probably be worth the effort."  He nuzzled Jensen's forehead, pressing a soft kiss there.

Ready for Jared to let him down, Jensen lowered his lashes.  But when the words sunk in, he flicked his eyes to Jared's.  "Really?"  Jensen smile was huge, eyes shining with hope and a deeper mix of emotions.  "I thought for certain that you'd tell me to go to hell."

Jared chuckled and pressed another kiss to Jensen's forehead.  "Now, that wouldn't be nice of me.  Even if I wasn't interested, I would never say that."  He studied the emotion in Jensen's eyes and said, "You'll have to let me catch up a little, Jen.  I want the whole dating thing.  Start to finish done right.  Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jensen smiled at Jared, relief relaxing his body and giving him the nerve to lean in and brush another kiss across Jared's lips.  "Whatever you need, Jay.  I know I kinda surprised you with this."

"You don't want to woo me?" Jared asked, pouting a little at Jensen.  "Take me out?  Romance me?  Sweep me off my feet?"  He placed his hands on Jensen's back, supporting him with broad palms.  "Make me fall in love with you?"

"Of course, I do.  God, Jared... you have no idea how hard it was to not glare daggers at Susie for flirting with you."  Jensen closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together.  "I want to show you around the city, take you dancing, to dinner.  I want you to meet my family, spend time with Ry and his girl."

Jared cupped Jensen closer and pressed soft kisses to his face, trailing his lips everywhere.  "You are serious."  He chuckled, the sound rich with wonder and delight.  "My Jensen."

Jensen shivered.  "Yours?  I kinda like that."  His face split into a huge grin and Jensen grabbed Jared to pull him in for another kiss.  "Ry's been teasing me because he's never really seen me so serious about someone." 

"You told him?" Jared asked.  "How long have you felt this way, Jen?"  He kissed the smile, probing gently with his tongue.

"I don't know.  Honest."  Jensen kissed Jared and then pulled back.  "You remember the night you were with Chad at that bar... the night we danced?"  He blushed, lashes resting on his cheeks.

Jared smiled and nodded.  "The first time we did anything except bare our teeth at each other," he said.  He traced the warm blush, before kissing each cheek.

Jensen nodded.  "Ryan saw it that night.  It's how I ended up talking you.  He gave me a push in your direction."  
"So, we owe him candy or something," Jared said with a grin.  "I didn't even think he liked me."

Jensen blushed again.  "He and I both have had the same issues before, so he basically echoed my thoughts on it... and once he realized how I felt about you, he paid more attention to how truly amazing you are."  Reaching up to cup the back of Jared's head, Jensen pulled him in for a more thorough kiss, wanting to explore everything he could.

Jared chuckled and squeezed Jensen's back once. "Not that amazing, Jen. Just lucky." He kissed his nose. "Can I use the extra bedroom?"

Kissing Jared again, Jensen pulled back and nodded at him. "Yeah, of course. We'll cancel the hotel reservation for tonight and see if you want to cancel the whole reservation."

"Sounds awesome. Good thing my clothes are in your car. Don't think yours will fit me." He patted Jensen's ass with one hand and then stepped back. "Come on; let's go in before we lose all the light."

"Sounds good." Jensen stepped back, dragged his hand down Jared's arm and then twined their fingers together. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay, Jensen," Jared said, squeezing his hand gently. He strolled with Jensen, enjoying the late evening air. "We need to go have tea with Mrs. Johnson soon. I bake some mean cookies we can take to go with her cake."

Jensen chuckled, squeezing Jared's hand. "She'll love you to pieces if you bring her cookies, Jay." He could scarcely believe how well the evening had gone. The last thing Jensen expected was to have Jared's hand in his while they strolled back to his house.

"My favorites are peanut butter and snickerdoodles. What about yours?" Jared tugged Jensen closer and bumped their hips together.

"My nana's oatmeal raisin and snickerdoodles." Jensen smiled at Jared, a shy tinge still lowering his lashes in response. 

"Well, I can never make the oatmeal raisin like your grandma, but I will make you some snickerdoodles. Any idea what Mrs. Johnson likes best?" Jared smiled back at Jensen, noting the shy expression. "Now, see, that really is a heart-melter."

"I've brought her chocolate chip before, but I don't know if they're her favorite." Jensen blinked at Jared. "What's really a heart-melter?" Turning his head, Jensen looked around for what could have caught Jared's attention.

"You are," Jared said with a soft laugh. "The way you duck your head and look at me through your eyelashes with that little smile. Told you that look would make people fall at your feet." 

Jensen laughed, blush spreading over his cheeks. "I don't see you at my feet, Jay." Tightening his grip, Jensen shrugged. "Told you I'm not used to this."

"Want me to kneel down there?" Jared asked, reaching out to trace the blush. "I'll help you get used to it... what would you like to learn?"

"I like you right where you are, Jay." Jensen tipped his head into Jared's fingers. "Just going to take me awhile to realize when you say things like that. I'm used to people just wanting to take me to bed, that's all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jared said with a little smile. "When I first became a star, there were a lot of people who wanted nothing more than to get into my pants, just so they could say they did." He brushed his fingers over Jensen's cheeks and said, "It’s why I’ve been looking for something permanent." 

Jensen stopped them in his tracks. He turned his head into Jared's hand and kissed the palm, before tugging Jared in closer for another deep kiss. "We'll learn this together, figure out how to have something permanent together."

Jared beamed, dimpling and leaned in to kiss Jensen chastely. "Yeah. Take a lot of work, though. Especially living so far apart."

"You think it'll be too hard?" Jensen would do what it took for them to make it.

"Everything worth anything is hard," Jared said, bumping Jensen's lightly with a fist. "You have to want it bad enough to make it work. Tony didn't, and that's why he and I never could have worked out."

Jensen wanted to say that he was sorry, but wasn't. Instead, he smiled at Jared, tugged him in for a kiss and then looked into his eyes. "I want this, Jay. I want you, and we can do this."

"I had no idea, Jen. How much I want this with you." Jared nuzzled Jensen's cheek and then tugged him back to walking. "Tomorrow, I can make us omelets for breakfast... if you have the right food stuffs."

"I probably have a fridge full of food. I think today was the grocery delivery." Jensen chuckled, swinging their arms gently between them while he led Jared back down the block to his house.

"You have your groceries delivered?" Jared asked. "Why you spoiled brat." And then he flashed his perfect teeth and cracked up.

Jensen laughed too, squeezing Jared's hand. "I do when I have more important things like picking you up at the airport." He knew Jared was just teasing, but Jensen turned to walk backward, tugging Jared the last fifty feet to his SUV. "Let's get your things."

"Oh, well, I guess that excuses you," Jared agreed, moving to grab his bag. "But next week, we'll get food together. And the week after that, too."

Slamming the back shut once Jared had everything, Jensen reached for one of the bags and led Jared up to the small front porch. He put the bag down to unlock the door and hold it open for Jared. "After you. You can leave the bag here in the hallway while I show you the first floor."

Jared stowed his bag and looked around the small house. "This will be a nice place to stay, especially since I was thinking I'd be stuck in a motel for another four weeks."

Jensen thrilled at the thought of Jared planning to stay. He'd never dreamt that Jared would want to stay in his home. Smiling, Jensen turned to Jared and kissed him. "I want you to feel at home here. The living room is behind you there." Jensen flicked on the light so Jared could see the deep chocolate leather couch and big screen TV with gaming system.

Jared strolled into the living room and admired the goodies. "You do know how to live," he said. "It's a lovely screen for watching the Spurs beat up the Mavs." He flashed a sly little grin at Jensen.

"Nooooo," Jensen clutched his hands to his heart. "You can't tell me you're a Spurs fan. That's just - wrong!" His eyes sparkled at Jared.

"I'm from San Antonio, pardner," Jared said, effecting a slouch against the sofa. "And from your cute little bow legs, I'm guessing you're a cowboy from Dallas."

Laughing, Jensen strolled over to the couch, standing in front of Jared. "And how did you know I was from Dallas, Jay? Who've you been talking to?" Smiling seductively, Jensen climbs onto Jared's lap, straddling his legs to kneel on the comfortable leather.

Jared smiled and winked at Jensen. "I have my sources," he said, affecting a mysterious air. He gripped Jensen by the hips and arched an eyebrow at him. "At least we'll like the same football team."

"You mean the _only_ football team, don't you?" Jensen grinned, seductive smile sliding away to a friendly one full of the feelings sliding through him. He didn't press forward any, but thrilled to being even that close to Jared.

"Well..." Jared's eyes flicked about the room a little. "I kinda liked Steve Young a lot."

"I'm supposed to be giving you a tour." Jensen dropped his head for a minute, took a deep breath and then looked back at Jared, emotions a bit more under control. Pushing off Jared's lap, Jensen held out his hand. "C'mon, let me show you the rest of the house."

"Hey, I know its anathema, but Steve Young was cool!" Jared said, grabbing Jensen's hand, hopping up and grinning at him. "No need to get all cold on me!"

Jensen shook his head and dragged Jared in for a heated kiss. "If I don't give you the tour, I'm going to try and move too fast, Jay. I can't help myself around you." Smiling wryly, Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and tugged him out of the living room to show him the office (where there were two computers), the half bath and the kitchen with an eat-in dining area. "Out the back door, there’s a deck with grill and a slightly bigger yard."

Jared peered out the back and said, "BBQ pork ribs next time we go to the store, check." He wiggled his ass a little at Jensen. "No need to apologize for being unable to keep your hands off me, Jen. I am pretty much the hot." He kissed his finger, pressed it to his ass and hissed.

The laughter bubbled out of Jensen, tears nearly streaming down his face at Jared acting all conceited. He loved that Jay was able to make such a joke about these things. It helped to diffuse the tension building in Jensen. "I have to give you time to catch up, after all."

Jared grinned and joined in the laughter, before shoving Jensen a little bit. "More tour, badass."

"Second floor next." Jensen tugged Jared in for a brief kiss and then led him back down the hall to the stairs, grabbing Jared's suitcase on his way past. "This first door here on the left is your room." Nudging the door open, Jensen set the suitcase near the dresser. "It's not much, but the bed will hopefully be big enough."

Jared looked around the room with a pleased grin and then flopped on the bed, deliberately letting his feet hang off the edge. "I don't know, it seems kinda small. We're not all munchkin sized, like you." 

Jensen just laughed at Jared and dropped to sit near Jared. "Well, my bed is bigger, but we're not there yet... so you get the midget bed in the meantime." Leaning over, Jensen brushed a soft kiss over his lips. He loved that he could just do that now, any time he wanted.

"Oh ho," Jared said with a little smirk, kissing Jensen softly, "now I see what you're trying to do. Enticing me to your bed with promises of it being big enough to fit me. Well, I'm on to your game, Jensen Ackles!" He tickled Jensen's sides, searching out the spots he had found before.

Laughing, Jansen tried to roll away, but only gave Jared better access. The long fingers teasing over his sides had Jensen howling in laughter, trying to roll away and finding himself curled into a ball.

Jared stopped and pulled Jensen into a hug, laughing with him. "You are a big ball of ticklish, Jen."

It took him a few minutes for the ticklish sensations to subside, but once they did, Jensen rolled closer to Jared and simply breathed him in. "Ever since I was a kid, dude. God, I just can't stop laughing once someone starts tickling me."

"It's pretty much awesome.. .for me," Jared said, kissing Jensen's crown and cuddling him. "I'll try not to abuse it too much."

"Thanks," Jensen sighed, snuggling against Jared's body. "I still can't believe you're here, and I can curl up with you.

Jared wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen and let him rest against a broad chest.  "I always miss having someone to wrap around at night.  Another person to hold and have close."

"It must be especially hard moving to different hotels and locations regularly.  You don't even have the dogs with you to keep you company."  Jensen smiled, wrapping himself around Jared and pressing a kiss to his throat.

Jared rubbed through Jensen's short hair, massaging his scalp.  "Yeah.  Gets tiring, too.  The same old rooms, the same old food, etc. ad nauseum.  But I love my job, so it's all worth it."

"That's what matters."  Jensen arched into Jared's touches, eyes closing on a soft hum.  It'd been a long time since he'd just been held and petted.  

Jared smiled and sat up, gently rolling Jensen on his stomach.  He straddled his back and began to massage Jensen's shoulders, working the muscle.  "What about you?  Do you love your job?” 

Jensen groaned into Jared's touch, relaxing into the bed and trying valiantly to _not_ think about Jared straddling him.  "Yeah, I do.  Mostly.  It's satisfying to be creative, to come up with something that speaks not only to the clients, but that resonates with the public as well."  He closed his eyes on a sigh.

"Here, let me take your shirt off," Jared said, reaching down to tug it over his shoulders.  "I'll get out the massage oil next time and really do this right."

"God," Jensen helped Jared with his shirt, first lifting his chest off the mattress and then laying down to lift his arms up.  "You might just kill me with this, but I'll die happy."

Jared rubbed his hands together and then dug into Jensen's muscles, working them with an expert touch.  "My first serious girlfriend taught me how to give massages.  She had the best little hands."  He chuckled and worked a knot out of Jensen's left shoulder.  "Ended up marrying my brother."  
   
"Your first girlfriend ended up marrying your brother?"  Jensen couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice, pushing up slightly to look back over his shoulder at Jared.  "Seriously?  That's kinda messed up, Jay."  When Jared started to massage under Jensen's shoulders, he fell back onto the bed with a slight whimper. 

Jared flicked Jensen's nose lightly and said, "They're very happy and have two kids, so hush."  He frowned as he worked, wondering what made Jensen's muscles so tight.  "You realize, I hope, that my real aim is to massage you until you're too relaxed to move and then steal your bed."  He lightly stroked down Jensen's spine.

"I figured something of the like, but no chance of that Jay."  Jensen smiled, head pillowed on his arms.  "Much as I like you, that bed is mine.  Of course, you’re welcome to join me in it... anytime you want."

Jared bent down and whispered softly in Jensen's ear, "Your offer is very tempting," before kissing the lobe gently.  He reached back and smacked Jensen's ass, before hopping off.  "Tomorrow, I'll do this right.  Full body, oil, everything.  You need it."

Jensen wriggled on the bed, turning to look at Jared.  "Definitely won't say no to that.  Let me show you the rest of the place."  Slowly, almost reluctantly, Jensen pushed himself to his feet and then took Jared's hand in his.  "There're two bathrooms on this level... one directly across the hall, and one in the master suite."  Jensen led Jared down the hall to the door at the end, opening it and stepping inside after letting him go.  "This is my room, with the bath through to the right."

Jared stopped at the entrance, tilted his head and grinned at Jensen.  "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here," he said and stepped back.  "There's such a thing as too much temptation."  He gestured back toward the bathroom.  "About time to hit the shower and get some sleep for tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah, it is."  Jensen stood with his back pressed against his door and nodded.  He wanted nothing more than to pull Jared into his room, lay him on the bed and explore every inch.  That alone unnerved him.  Jensen had never brought anyone to this house, to this bed before and the desire for Jared to be the one in his bed had Jensen stepping back from the temptation, as well.  "There's an alarm in the room, if you need one.  I usually get up for a run around six."

"Perfectionist," Jared said with a grin.  "How about you get up and show me how to dance instead?"  He leaned against the wall invitingly.

Jensen nodded.  "We can do that instead. There should be enough room in the living room.  Good night, Jared." 

"Night, Jensen.  Sweet dreams."  Jared blew Jensen a kiss and headed down the hall for his room and then a cold shower.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan stood on the corner of the set, alternatively watching the action and the suits wandering around the set.  He hated taking the suits onset because they inevitably got in the way and disrupted everything, so that a whole day's work ended up wasted.  Still, they always liked to be included, feel they had a hand on the artistic side, so they got their one day.    
   
He looked around for Jensen, wondering why he was not looking after their star yeti, who stood about twenty feet away, grinning as one of the suits went on and on at the director about one of the sets.  Sighing, Ryan settled back against the wall and prepared to wait out another long day of babysitting. 

When Jensen heard the director call 'cut' he pushed up from his desk in the outer office and grabbed the bag of sour gummy worms from the desktop.  He hovered in the doorway, eyes on Jared and a smile bloomed across his face.  No one was paying him any attention, and he could tell by the way the director was talking that it was going to be more than a minute break.  Jensen reached Jared's side and held out the candy, dangling it in front of him.

Jared looked at the candy and raised both eyebrows at Jensen.  "Am I supposed to do something to get that?" he asked.  "Jump for it like an eager puppy?"

"Not unless you're going to jump me."  Jensen flashed a heated look at Jared.  Jared had been staying with Jensen for ten days so far and the most they'd done was make out on Jensen's couch and in the SUV outside the set one night.  The tension was wearing slightly on Jensen, but he was also enjoying courting Jared.  "I want a kiss for them, Jay."

"Right here, where everyone can see?" Jared asked, voice a low rumble in his chest.  
Jensen looked suddenly unsure of himself.  He didn't care if everyone saw, in fact, he would happily inform the world that Jared was taken.  "Only if you want to, Jay."

Jared chuckled, stepped forward, wrapped a hand around Jensen's head and pulled him close.  "Think I'd be ashamed of you, Jen?" he rumbled, lips ghosting across Jensen's.  

"No, just not sure you wanted to be public either."  Jensen's lips moved against Jared's, a soft smile curving them up.  They hadn't talked about what it meant, what they wanted in terms of people knowing and Jensen had worried, for just a moment, that he'd pushed something he shouldn't have.

Jared's hands slid to cup Jensen's ass and pull him flush, so their bodies pressed close.  "If we're going to do this for real, I want the whole world to know," he purred, before claiming Jensen's mouth for a long, drugging kiss.

The candy was forgotten as soon as Jared touched him, so Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's shoulders and kissed him back.  He'd expected a short peck, hoped for a longer though still chaste kiss.  This was so much more than he'd thought he'd get from Jared in public.  Jensen leaned into Jared and dug his free hand into Jared's hair while the kiss continued on.

Ryan gaped at Jensen and Jared from across the way, as their kiss went on and on and on.  When he thought they must be nearing loss of consciousness from lack of oxygen, he blurted out, "Holy Jesus fuck, Jen, what the fuck are you doing?"

Jensen pulled back with an unexpected laugh, eyes on Jared for a brief moment before he turned to look at Ryan.  Grinning like a cat with a saucer of cream, Jensen turned toward Ryan, but kept hold of Jared.  "If you don't know what a kiss is, Ry, then I despair for poor Melissa," he teased his best friend.

Ryan scowled furiously at his best friend and then turned the glare at Jared.  "Are you trying to lose him his job again?" he demanded.  "The suits are here today, and you are perfectly well aware of their attitude about this crap.  I thought maybe you were starting to care about your work and us, but apparently, you only think with your dick."

"Ry!"  Jensen knew Jared didn't need protection, but wasn't about to let Ryan treat him so callously.  Stepping forward and putting himself between the two men, Jensen scowled at his best friend.  "Watch what you say, Ry, and remember... you're the one who pushed me to go after him.  You're the one who encouraged me to give this whole love thing a shot." Reaching back for Jared's hand, he held tight.  "If it loses either of us a job, then the job isn't worth it."

Jared stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead.  "He's just looking out for you," he whispered softly.  "Looks like they're about ready for me and haven't noticed the little tiff in the corner.  Let me get back to work, and you talk with your best friend."  He gently took the candy.  "Thanks for the candy."  He stood and nodded his head at Ryan, before heading back in front of the cameras.  
   
Ryan watched Jared go, face a thundercloud, until he was back at work.  Then his head zipped back to Jensen.  "Love?  What the fuck, Jen?  I thought you just needed to fuck him and get it out of your system.  You're seriously thinking of taking up with Padalecki?"

Jensen's voice was cold when he responded.  "Not thinking about it; he's living in my house while he's here.  He has been for the better part of two weeks now."  If possible, Jensen's voice got even colder.  "All of which you'd have known if you'd bothered to be in touch with me."

"You haven't exactly been jumping on the phone to speak with me either, buddy," Ryan said.  He shivered a little at the cold in Jensen's voice and the implications of his words.  "You know what you're doing?"

"I'm following my heart, just like you said I should, Ry."  Jensen thawed, unable to stay truly angry with his best friend.  "Can't you just be happy for me... that for once, I had to actually go after someone?  And that someone wants me for more than just a good fuck because I'm pretty?"  There was a wealth of pain in his voice, all the stories Ryan knew from watching them unfold in Jensen's adult life.  "We're dating, Ry.  He won't even sleep with me yet because he wants us to date until we know each other better."

Ryan glanced at Jared, currently performing for the cameras, and said, "Yeah, Jen, you do deserve someone who cares about more than sex."  He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.  "But is Jared Padalecki really right for you?  His lifestyle, his friends, his location..."  

Jensen shrugged his shoulders.  "Who knows?  It's easy now, with him in town and staying at my place.  We workout in the mornings, drive together, have dinner out... or he cooks for me.  I have no idea what next week will bring, never mind beyond this filming."  He looked at Jared, eyes softening while he watched him for a moment.  "But you have no guarantees with Melissa.  You just have to try your best."

"Melissa lives here, works here and isn't a celebrity with a million people chasing her around, wanting attention and offering themselves to her," Ryan said, anxiety lacing his voice.  "We have more of a chance than... Jen, do you love him?"

"I really think I do, Ryan."  Jensen dropped his gaze and then brought it back to his best friend's.  "I know that I feel more for him than anyone since...you know.  Is it really love?  I don't know for certain yet, but if it isn't, then I don't know that I could handle the real thing.  All we're trying for is a chance."

Ryan's shoulders drooped, even as his anger slipped away.  "Then you have to try," he said quietly.  "Have you told him about... before?"

"No.  He knows about why I was cold to him at the start of the campaign... about the propositions, but not about anything before this job.  Not yet."  Jensen wasn't sure he would be able to tell Jared all of it, not unless directly asked _and_ with the knowledge that not sharing would ruin them.

Ryan looked at Jensen closely and asked, "Are you sure you love him, then?  I mean, isn't that something he should know before you go on?  If he's the one."

"Did you know you loved Mel, or just that you liked her enough to try?"  Jensen looked at Ryan with slight exasperation.  "I've been yearning after Jared for awhile now and we're working on trying out dating, Ryan.  Neither he nor I have said forever at this point, but we're giving it our all."

Ryan just looked away and said, "That's an excuse, Jen, not a reason."  He straightened and turned back to his best friend.  "Can you continue to keep this discreet, the way you were before today?  I don't want the suits after you."

Jensen sighed.  "I don't know.  We're not planning flaunting it for no reason, but we're not going to hide it either.  Neither of us has been afraid to be who we are, and we won't start now."  Aware that it was a tightrope to walk, Jensen turned to stare at Jared and shrugged.  "We need our friends, Ry.  Don't walk away because you think I'm wrong.  Support my choice because I might be right."

"You know, that's all the guy asked for before, not to hide who he was," Ryan said.  "If things hadn't fallen out the way they had, he might still be with that Tony guy."  He shot a quick glare at Jensen's back.  "I'm not walking away, Jen.  Jesus.  Just doesn't sound to me like you know what choice you actually do want to make." 

"I made my choice Ry.  Jared and I are dating."  Jensen turned back to Ryan, sadness and pain in his eyes that he had grown so far apart from his best friend... and in such a short time.  "I don't want to create problems, but I'm not going to be locked in my house with him either.  If we want to go for walk holding hands, we will."  

Ryan nodded and said, "Just be careful.  They're happy right now, but God knows they turn on a dime.  Don't fuck it up."  He quirked a half grin at Jensen, noticed one of the suits starting to get into it with the assistant director, sighed and said, "Excuse me while I go babysit."

Jensen nodded.  "Yeah, I have to get back to my desk, too."  He turned, spared one long last look at Jared talking with the director before he slid back out the door to his desk.  
~~~~~~~

Jared walked in the front door, glanced back at Jensen and said, "Strip off everything but your boxers and lay facedown on your bed, all right?"  He did not wait to see if Jensen obeyed, just headed for his room to change into his sweats and collect a towel and the bottle of massage oil.  Since Ryan caught them kissing, Jared had seen how stiffly Jensen held himself, practically vibrating with tension sometimes.  He figured a massage and a chance to talk would be beneficial. 

Jensen stared after Jared, stopped just inside the front door.  He blinked when Jared disappeared up the stairs and then followed him up.  Lost in his thoughts most of the afternoon, Jensen knew he'd been quiet on the ride home and felt bad, but didn't know how to tell Jared what had him so thoughtful.  Instead, Jensen tucked the thoughts away and followed Jared's orders, lying on his bed with his pillow clutched tight in his arms and eyes closed.

Jared walked into the bedroom, admired Jensen's bed, not to mention a near-naked Jensen, and set his things on the foot.  Slicking up his hands, he climbed on the spread beside Jensen and began work on his neck.  "So, given that they finally took pity on us mere mortals and gave us tomorrow off, I thought it might be fun to spend a day inside, just watching movies and making out.  What you think?"

"Mmm-hmm.  Sounds good to me, Jay."  Jensen breathed out, a deep exhalation at the warm strength in Jared's hands.  He wriggled slightly to get more comfortable, blinking his eyes open at Jared.  "We can order in pizza."

Jared smiled down at Jensen and massaged deeper, trying to work out a nasty knot in Jensen's neck.  "Might help you relax, too.  We can just lie on the couch, tangled together and forget the world for a day.  Or maybe, you should spend the day with your best friend."

Jensen shook his head.  "Wanna spend the time with you, Jay.  I like the idea of curling up on the couch, watching movies and making out with you."  He hummed softly, dragging his arms down by his sides so that Jared could really work the muscles in his back.

"All right," Jared said.  "Whatever you want, Jen."  He trailed gentle fingers down strong muscle, before working on Jensen's right shoulder.  "Just don't want to cause you to neglect other important things."

"Not causing me to neglect anything.  Ryan and Melissa likely have plans, and I want to spend my time with you."  Jensen shivered at the light touch of Jared's finger, cock responding and pressing into the bed beneath him.  "Besides, we only have a couple of weeks left before you leave, and I want to get as much time with you as possible."

Jared pressed a light kiss just under Jensen's hair and kept up the soothing work of his hands.  "What movies do you want to watch?" he asked.  "We still have House of Wax and A New York Minute left to embarrass me with."

Jensen chuckled.  "Those sound good.  And in between we can watch something not yours to let the embarrassment ease."  He took in a deep breath and let it out again.  "Sorry about Ry today.  He was out of line to you and I'm sorry."

Jared snorted and said, "Only one embarrassing movie of mine allowed at a time, Jen. So, think over which one you want to see more." He continued the massage for a moment, before he said, "He was just protecting you, Jen. And your business."

"He was still out of line." Jensen turned his head and stared up at Jared. "He told me that he thought I just wanted to fuck you out of my system... it's why he told me to go after you." A slight hitch of breath escaped Jensen when he closed his eyes again. "I think we should watch _New York Minute_ then."

Jared brushed his mouth over Jensen's cheek and up to his ear. "Jen, you and Ryan haven't trusted people like me for years. It must be hard for him to see you with me, putting your heart on the line."

Jensen breathed out, knowing that Jared was right. "But he knows me... knows I didn't go into this lightly." He closed his eyes, feeling slightly tense again. All Jensen wanted was to be happy with Jared.

Jared tutted softly and kissed down Jensen's neck. "Bet you would worry about him, if your positions were reversed." He saw the tension build in Jensen's body again and started to work the muscles again. "Easy, Jen, I'm here."

Trying to let the tension out, Jensen focused on his body and relaxing as much as possible. He didn't want to ruin the work Jared had put into his back massage. "I just want to wrap myself up in you and hold on. You'll be leaving all too soon."

"Would you ever consider moving, Jen?" Jared asked, digging in deeper between his shoulder blades. 

Jensen blinked, the thought of moving had never crossed his mind, but it wasn't something he'd write off either. He groaned at a particularly deep grinding right between his shoulder blades. "I'd consider it, yeah. Never really thought about it before."

Jared chewed on Jensen's ear gently and then sat up to continue working. "When I'm done with my movie, I'd like to move here with you for awhile."

"Yeah?" Jensen blinked, his head turning to stare over his shoulder. "God, really, Jay? I'd love to have you here however long you can be here. That would be amazing."

Jared nudged Jensen under the chin with his right forefinger and said, "Why are you so surprised? I thought you wanted a permanent relationship."

"I do." Jensen swept his eyelashes down and then up again. "I just didn't think you'd get any time off like that to be able to be with me." He chuckled ruefully. "Kinda thought we'd have to take what weekends we could, when we could."

Jared scooted back and continued to massage, throwing his leg over Jensen’s hips and straddling him. He sat back and rested his ass gently against Jensen's. "Sneaking a weekend here and there isn't having a relationship. It's having a bootie call."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just never realized that you might have that kind of time available." He rolled his body slightly under Jared.

"Well, after a long shoot, I like to have a few months off," Jared said softly. "How did you see this working, Jen?" He rubbed lightly against Jensen's ass with his own.

"I thought I'd fly to your location whenever I could during this shoot." Jensen lifted his head, looking over his shoulder at Jared. "I figured that when you had a break between films that you could come visit me... I just didn't realize that you would take that much time between work."

"I'm a rich man. I could quit forever and live well for the rest of my life. Be a househusband." Jared dug into Jensen's lower back, just above his ass. 

The thought stunned Jensen. Logically, he knew that was the truth, but it wasn't something that had ever crossed his mind. "But that's not something you would want to do, is it, Jay?" 

"Well, what are my choices?" Jared asked, drizzling more oil on Jensen. "Continue my career and see you when I'm not working. Retire and live here with you. Have you quit and travel with me. Or... work every other year or something."

Jensen opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again because he didn't have an answer. "What have you done in previous relationships?"

"Tony could take time off to travel with me now and then, but we never really got far enough to seriously consider the options. And I wasn't famous when I had my last serious relationship. Being famous has made it much harder. Tony was my first real attempt."

Nodding, Jensen thought privately that it didn't bode well for them. He and Jared had only been dating for ten days, and suddenly, Jensen feared that they'd never make it beyond the four weeks Jared was in town. "Where and how long is this movie shoot?"

"Six months probably, crawling around in the muck and the mud. We're going to shoot near actual battlefields, so I'll be all over the southern states and into a few of the northern ones as well." Jared lifted himself off Jensen and rested on his side. 

"When does it start? Right after you're done here?" Jensen rolled onto his side, unable to hide his body's reaction to having Jared touch him so sensually. Curling slightly so it was less of a distraction, Jensen reached out with one hand and stroked Jared's hair. "I have some time off. I can come with you for part of filming."

"Right after," Jared said. "We've been prepping around my stint with you for the shoot. And then we're diving right in for the next six months, hopefully not longer." He caught Jensen's hand and pressed little kisses to each finger.

Jensen curled his fingers around Jared's with a smile. "I'll talk to Bryan. My next ad presentation isn't for a couple of weeks. I've been working on some ideas, but maybe he'll let me work remotely." Jensen smiled, the thought warming him. "It's not that different than my working from set with you while you're here."

"I'd love that, Jen," Jared said, scooting closer to his boyfriend. He pressed his lips to Jensen's softly, tongue tracing the lower. He reached down and put a hand carefully on the bulge in Jensen's boxers.

Jensen made a soft, pleased sound in response to Jared's kiss. It quickly turned to a gasp, mouth pulling from Jared's while he blinked in surprise. "Fuck, Jay. Oh god." He went still as could be, knowing that if Jared touched him too much, he would come in his shorts.

"And in between, we can visit as much as possible," Jared said, hand stroking ever so slowly over Jensen's cock, through the boxers. "And when I'm done, I'll stay here with you for awhile. Sleep in this room."

Nodding his head quickly, Jensen bit his lower lip to muffle the groan in his throat. His eyes were huge when he stared at Jared. He wanted Jared in his bed, in his life, more than anything else he'd ever yearned for. "Jay, god... I can't..." he trailed off as his hips jerked forward into Jared's touch.

"Do you want to come, Jen?" Jared asked softly. "We can finish talking later?"

"Yes. No. God, I don't know, Jay." Did he want to come? Ever fiber of Jensen chanted 'yes, yes' while Jared touched him. But he didn't want their first time together to be like this, so one-sided and selfish of him.

Jared scooted closer and nuzzled Jensen softly, kissing his cheek. "Jen, you've been tense ever since you talked with Ryan. And I know my asking you to go so slowly and not doing more than making out has not helped with that. I want to help you relax. I want to do this for you, if you want it." 

Jensen turned his head and kissed Jared, hard and thorough. He rocked his hips forward, cock sliding against Jared's grip under the soft cotton of his boxers. "Please," he whispered the word over Jared's lips before he pressed in for another deep kiss.

Jared smiled into the kiss, holding Jensen's head with one hand. His other hand moved to sneak under the waist of Jensen's boxers and push down until it encountered hard flesh. Wrapping around Jensen's cock, Jared stroked, hard and firm, wanting to help Jensen climax.

"Fuck, Jay." Jensen nipped at Jared's lower lip, hips jerking forward against Jared's touch. He opened his eyes slowly and pulled back with a lick to Jared's lower lip. Staring into Jared's eyes, Jensen rocked his hips to match Jared's pace.

"You're beautiful like this, Jen, so open to me. I see everything you feel in your eyes." Jared thumbed over the head of Jensen's cock, smearing the moisture there. "Show me more."

Jensen smiled, eyes fluttering at the delicate touch of Jared's fingers on him. "What else do you want to see, Jay? Everything I feel for you is in my eyes." 

"I want to see your face when you come," Jared whispered, sucking on Jensen's lower lip.  "When all your defenses are down and there's nothing left but us."  He stroked faster and harder, working Jensen with a knowing grip.

"God, Jay."  Jensen did his best to keep his eyes on Jared while his boyfriend stroked him faster and harder to get him off.  Writhing into the touch, Jensen clung to Jared's shoulders and when his breathing changed, sped up enough that his whole body went tense, Jensen's eyes fell shut and he arched against Jared.  He came hard, the build up of not touching Jared for more than a few make-out sessions stealing his control.

Jared stroked a few more times and then released Jensen, not wanting to hurt him.  He watched Jensen's face through his release, avidly taking in every detail.  "That's so good, Jen.  So good.  Just letting yourself go for me like that, so gorgeous."  He cradled Jensen in his arms, letting him rest against his broad chest as he came down.

Curling into Jared's body, Jensen just let go and floated on the high of his orgasm and the protection of Jared's arms.  Once his breathing was regulated, Jensen pulled back and smiled at Jared.  His eyes were still mostly closed, a deep vibrant color while he curled his hand around Jared’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

Jared's tongue mated with Jensen's, slow and deep, before he pulled back for a breath and to smile at his boyfriend.  "There, now you look relaxed."  He rubbed up and down Jensen's back soothingly, loving the look and feel of the gleaming skin.  "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed," Jensen replied with a low chuckle.  "A little selfish, but definitely relaxed."  Arching into the touch like a cat, Jensen snuggled against Jared.  "I feel bad not reciprocating.  What would you like me to do, Jay?"

"For the moment, what you're doing is perfect, Jen," Jared assured him.  "There was nothing selfish about needing a hand."  He chuckled at his own words and cradled Jensen closer.  "Later, you can do whatever you want to me."

Jensen blinked at Jared and then nodded, curling his entire body around his boyfriend's with a happy sigh.  Until Jared, he'd not realized just how much he relied on sex with others to define who he was and what he wanted.  As much as he wanted to have sex with Jared, and Jensen wanted to more than with anyone else in life, he wanted to love Jared and be loved by Jared, for all of the right reasons.

Jared stroked Jensen's back and neck and face with gentle hands, before resting them, one on the small of Jensen's back and the other on his ass.  He loved cuddling close to his boyfriend more than anything else, for it provided a pleasure that lingered far beyond a few moments of orgasm and sated his heart in a way pure sex never could.  "Maybe tonight, I can sleep here."

"I'd like that, Jay.  I want to wake up next to you."  Jensen's heart raced slightly at the idea of Jared sleeping with him, in his bed.  "No one has ever been in this bed with me before.  But I want you to sleep here, want to feel you curled around me when I wake."

Jared pulled back a little to gaze into Jensen's eyes.  "You've never shared this bed before?"  His smile rivaled the sun in brilliance.  He snuggled back down and kissed Jensen's forehead.  "Now, I really want to sleep here tonight."

Jensen returned the smile and then closed his eyes on a sigh.  "Never wanted anyone in my home.  I always went to their places or found somewhere else to fuck around.  This is my personal space, you know?"  Jensen lifted his head for a kiss.  "And I want you in my space."

"I'll show you my place in LA sometime," Jared said with a smile.  "Let Harley and Sadie romp all over you."  He kissed Jensen softly and then more firmly.  "Want me to make some dinner?"  

"I want to meet the pups."  Jensen murmured after pulling back from the kiss.  He looked into Jared's eyes.  "I know the yard isn't much, but if you wanted to bring them with you after the shoot, you can bring them here."

"They'd love that so much," Jared said, eyes shining at Jensen.  "They'd probably tear your yard apart, though."  He pressed a kiss on Jensen's parted mouth and then started to slide out of Jensen's arms, intending to begin dinner.

Jensen tightened his grip on Jared, holding him for another kiss before letting him go.  "I don't mind.  They're your babies and should be with you on your down time."  He was already formulating plans to fix up the yard and buy them some supplies.  

"And they'll want to meet you, too," Jared said, catching Jensen's hand and pressing a kiss to the palm, before standing.  "What do you want for dinner, Jen?"  

"Hmmm, whatever you want to make."  Jensen trailed his hands over his stomach, the stickiness of his come making his eyes turn molten with desire for Jared.  "I think I need a shower and some clothes before I come down to the kitchen... or I might not ever let you make dinner."  

Jared saw the change in Jensen's eyes and demeanor and leaned back over the bed to kiss him hungrily.  "Later," he promised softly against his mouth, before kissing him again.  "I think I'll whip up some eggs, sausage and vegetables.  Hurry down."

When Jared pulled back, Jensen rolled onto his back and stretched.  His eyes followed his boyfriend out of his room, and Jensen sighed deeply.  Jared was starting a pattern of taking care of him, and it was a totally new experience for him. Jensen was used to being responsible for everyone else.  With a quick prayer of thanks for meeting Jared, Jensen pushed himself from the bed to take his shower.  
~~~~~~~

Jared settled on the couch with a tired, happy sigh and lifted his arms to invite Jensen to join him.  He had finished filming for Coke that afternoon and was scheduled to fly to New York the next morning.  But for the moment, he had nothing on his mind except his boyfriend.  During the past weeks, they had grown ever closer, until Jared could scarcely think of life without Jensen anymore.  They had grown physically more intimate as well, though they had not yet reached the final level.  But Jared did not mind, finding the love swelling in his heart a much more satisfactory happiness. "Come here, Jen.  Want to hold you." 

Jensen smiled and settled himself on the couch, sprawled against Jared's side.  They were a bit much for the couch to hold, but over the past few weeks, they had worked to find a comfortable position.  "Hmmm, I like being held by you."  Actively working at keeping the thoughts of Jared leaving at bay, Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's throat and then nuzzled at his ears.  "Am glad they wrapped early today.  It's nice to be home with you."

Jared kissed Jensen's head and nuzzled into his hair.  "It's good to be home, holding you, Jen.  Keeping my hands mostly to myself at work is hard.  Especially when all I want to do is keep you close and let everyone know how much I love you."  
   
"I know... it's why I stay in the outer room as much as I do.  I always want to burrow against you between takes."  Jensen sighed at the way Jared nuzzled him.  He made these soft noises that equally warmed Jensen and made him hard.  "With the suits around the last couple of days, it's been even less possible."

"It's funny how fast I became the golden boy again," Jared said, stroking Jensen's right thigh absently.  "And how much they keep clapping you and Ryan on the back for handling me."  He snorted and kissed Jensen's head again.

Jensen scowled slightly at the mention of his best friend.  Ryan still hadn't completely come around, but Jensen knew he would eventually- or, hoped he would, at any rate.  "Yeah, sad that they'd be up in arms if they really knew about me.  Or that the reason I've handled you so well was because you were in my arms for real."  Jensen sighed, frustration and resignation in his voice.  "At least it won't be out of the ordinary for me to be at any publicity for them."

Jared tilted Jensen's head to kiss him soothingly, wanting to melt away the tension.  This was their last night together for awhile, and Jared did not want anything unpleasant to intrude on them.  "I love you."   

"Love you, too."  Jensen returned Jared's kiss and then pulled back, cupping Jared's face and swiping his thumb over Jared's lower lip.  "I got a call from Brian today."  He couldn't help the mischievous look that spread over his face.  "He gave me permission to work from your set so long as I don't need to be meeting clients."

Jared lit up and rolled them so Jensen lay beneath him, so he could cover Jensen's face with kisses.  "That's awesome!  When can you come down?"

Jensen laughed, settling against the couch and spreading his legs for Jared to fit between.  "I rescheduled a bunch of meetings for next week so that I could come down the week after.  Barring any new accounts _needing_ to see me in person, I'm yours for at least two weeks, maybe three."  He beamed at Jared, wrapping his boyfriend in both arms.

"Mine for a lot longer than that," Jared purred, aligning their lower bodies and kissing Jensen slow and deep.  "Smart Jen, figuring out how to be with me like that.  And I was trying to get ready not to see you for a long time."

"I didn't want to say until Brian approved the telecommuting.  It wouldn't have done well for either of us to get our hopes up."  Jensen kissed him back, opening to Jared's exploration and bending his knees to cradle Jared with his hips.

Jared traced Jensen's cheeks with his mouth, pausing to dust kiss over his eyelids.  "And when you get there, I can show you off the way you deserve, drive everyone else crazy with jealousy.  No more hiding or pretending."

Jensen grinned.  "I like the sound of that, hiding what we have isn't easy.  Mom was glad to have met you last weekend.  She'd been pestering me about having you over."  Lifting his head for another kiss, Jensen dragged his hands up and down Jared's back before cupping his ass and rocking them together.  "Where's the first location again?"

"Well, we're going to start at the beginning with Bull Run, so that's where we're headed first.  We'll be staying in Manassas, Virginia.  I'm so excited."  Jared beamed at Jensen, even as his eyes fluttered on a wave of pleasure from their cocks grinding together through denim.

"Just think, whenever your break is long enough, you can wander back to the trailer and find me."  Jensen moaned, wrapped one leg around Jared's hips and rocked into him again.  "I'll be working in there while you're on set.  We can have lunch together and a quickie when you have time."

"A quickie?" Jared asked with a smirk.  He lightly bapped Jensen in the shoulder.  "Silly Jen."  He grasped Jensen around the ass and yanked him hard into the next thrusts.  "Want to shower with me?  

Jensen blinked at Jared.  Even though they'd escalated their making out to fairly heavy petting, Jensen was still a bit surprised at the offer.  He smiled and pulled Jared in for a kiss.  "Yeah, that sounds deliciously hot and steamy."

Jared smiled back and tilted his head.  "Why so surprised?  We've seen each other naked before by now."  He patted Jensen's ass lightly.  "I want to lick you open tonight." 

"Jesus."  Jensen shudder against Jared, tugged him in for a hard kiss.  "You don't do anything by halves, do you Jay?"  Grinning, Jensen pushed gently at Jared's chest.  "If you want me to join you in the shower, you have to let me off the couch."

"Why would I want to do you by half, Jen?" Jared asked, amused and aroused by Jensen's response to him. He slowly climbed off, standing and smiling at Jensen. 

Jensen laughed and then pushed himself to his feet. He stroked his hand down Jared's arm. "I didn't mean it that way, Jay. I'm just getting used to you turning your charms on me."

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen close for a kiss. "Are you saying I need to increase my use of charms on you, Jen?" He stepped back again and then headed for the master bathroom, throwing a wink over his shoulder.

"No, I'm saying your charms are overwhelming, Jay." Jensen smiled at Jared's back, following him up the stairs and into the master bath. "We've been taking it slow."

Jared turned and stripped off his shirt, tossing it away. "I've been enjoying the slow, getting to know you, romancing you and falling in love. But I think teasing is over. Time to get serious." He winked and stripped off his pants. 

Jensen matched Jared's striptease, item for item until they both stood facing each other in only their boxers. "I've been waiting, wanting this so much." He smiled, dipping his head shyly. "But I’m glad we waited this long. I've enjoyed knowing you, learning who you are."

Jared leaned back against a wall and said, "And I've fallen in love with you, Jensen. Which was a miracle I never expected." He pulled off his boxers and stood proudly on display for Jensen's eyes.

"You love me?" Jensen's eyes widened, gaze searching Jared's face for the truth of his statement. 

"I've said it before," Jared said, tilting his head as he continued to smile at Jensen. "Why are you surprised by it now?" He stepped forward to hug Jensen gently. 

Snuggling himself into Jared's arms, Jensen rested his chin on Jared's shoulder. "It's not that I don't believe you. I'm not used to having someone love me." 

Jared cradled Jensen to him and rubbed his back. "Haven't you ever had anyone hold you close and say 'I love you' before?" He pressed his mouth to Jensen's forehead for a kiss.

"No." Jensen curled into Jared's arms, stroking his hands up and down Jared's back. "I've had some guys say it in the moment, but never the way you say it.

"I'll say it as often as you want to hear it," Jared said. "And then I'll repeat it, if you need." He held Jensen close for a few more moments, before asking, "Want to take our shower now?"

Jensen turned his head and kissed Jared firmly. "I want to hear it a lot, but right now, I want to get you under the shower and explore every inch of you."

Jared pinched Jensen's ass and then pulled back to turn on the shower. He wiggled his rear playfully at Jensen and warmed up the water until he climbed in, gesturing Jensen to follow. "Come get me, Jen."

Stripping out of his boxers, Jensen followed Jared into the shower. "I will always come and get you." He slid under the water and backed Jared to the wall for another hot kiss.

Jared leaned against the wall, cradling Jensen in strong arms and kissing him back. He parted when they needed breath and smiled at him softly. "No matter where I go?"

"No matter. I'll come and get you anywhere, Jay." Jensen smiled and then pulled Jared under the water with him so that is cascaded down both their bodies.

Jared shut his eyes and enjoyed the warm water for a few moments, before nuzzling down to find Jensen's mouth for a kiss. He gripped Jensen's hips and rubbed against him slowly, enjoying the freedom to touch. "What shall we do with all this lovely water and bare skin?" he asked.

Jensen chuckled. "Whatever you want to, Jared." Dropping his hands to Jared's hips, Jensen rocked into his body. "I can certainly think of a few things."

"I wouldn't mind sucking you," Jared said with a hungry smile, glancing down Jensen's body. "Taking your lovely cock in deep, tasting you as you drip all over my tongue and then swallowing everything you have to offer."

"Fuck." Jensen kissed Jared and then pulled back. "Jay, you sure about doing that in the shower?" He leaned his hands on the shower wall, bracing himself.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jared asked, confused, but not slowing down his petting of Jensen's ass and sides. 

"I have no idea," Jensen laughed, mind short circuiting with the feel of Jared's hands sliding over his body.

Jared knelt down and nudged Jensen's cock with his nose, before licking once up the length. "Taste lovely, Jen. Look gorgeous, too." He nosed back to chew on his balls.

Jensen leaned against the wall, one hand flat on the slippery surface and the other threading through Jared's hair. He stared down at the sight of Jared's mouth around his cock. "So fucking gorgeous, Jay."

Jared huffed a laugh and then took the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. He concentrated there for a few moments, before sliding down further, letting his tongue flutter around the slit and sides. Gripping Jensen's hips, he took more and more of Jensen in, eyes shutting around a contented moan.

It took everything Jensen had to not shove his hips forward into Jared, push his cock down Jared's throat. "God, fuck, Jay. Jesus, so good." He tightened his fingers in Jared's hair, holding, but not guiding him in any way. 

Jared took in as much of Jensen as he could and then paused there, letting himself get used to the weight and feel of him.  After awhile, he began to bob his head, starting slow and working up to a faster and faster pace.  He paused now and then to suck hard at the juicy head, smearing his and Jensen's fluids everywhere.

"Jared," Jensen groaned, low and deep, rumbling through his body.  He had limited control around Jared already, their heavy petting session leaving Jensen with a hair trigger.  And now, Jared was on his knees, sucking Jensen off in his shower.  It was almost too much.  He tugged at Jared's hair, body shaking, hips thrusting gently forward.

Jared pulled off, hand still stroking Jensen's cock, and smiled up at Jensen.  He pressed a kiss to the tip and then went back to work with gusto.  He tried to deep throat, ended up choking a bit, but then tried again anyway.  He could not get enough of Jensen.

When Jared slid down his cock, Jensen realized two things.  One, Jared wasn't going to let him catch his breath and two, Jensen was going to come and come fast.  He held on as best he could, but the hot mouth and tight suction was too much for him to withstand.  He came, pulsing hard down Jared's throat.

Swallowing frantically, Jared gave up and pulled back to let some of Jensen's come splatter on his face.  The warm shower water washed the traces away, but he reveled in those few seconds of having Jensen's pleasure all over him.  He released Jensen's cock from his hand and knelt up to press tender kisses to his lower stomach.  

Jensen released Jared's hair when he pulled back, dropping that hand to the wall and using it to help keep himself on his feet.  He was trembling, an odd mixture of hot where the water hit him and cold where he was exposed.  When Jared leaned in, Jensen brought both hands to his shoulders and gripped him tight.  "God, Jay, I have no control with you."

Jared chuckled with pleasure and pressed more kisses over Jensen's navel, licking at the tiny button.  "I don't mind that, Jen.  Makes me so hot."  

"Yeah?"  Jensen stroked one hand through Jared's hair, pushing it back from his face.  He could see the truth of Jared's words in his eyes and he sighed happily.  "C'mere," Jensen requested, tugging at Jared to get to his feet.

Jared stood and leaned into Jensen for a long kiss.  He reached for the soap and began to lather over reachable parts of Jensen's skin.  "Here I am," he said.

Jensen smiled, kissing Jared and humming while the strong hands rubbed the soap gently over his body.  Jared was going out of his way to care for Jensen, and it both pleased and unnerved him. "Wanna taste you, too, Jay."

Jared smiled and ran a finger between Jensen's ass, just touching the delicate ring of muscle.  "I want to make love to you, Jen."  
"I want that, too.  I want to feel you inside me, Jay."  Jensen smiled at him, dragged him in for a kiss and then stole the soap.  "My turn to clean you off."  His eyes sparkled with humor and determination.

Jared grinned easily and leaned against the wall to let Jensen access his entire front.  "Have I been fussing over you too much?" he asked.  "I do that sometimes.  Just tell me if I get a bit too overbearing."

"It's not overbearing."  Jensen shook his head and smiled.  "I am still getting used to anyone treating me with care, that's all."    
Jared had been an education all around for Jensen- right down to the way that Jared thought about him at odd moments and sent him texts from set while Jensen was in the office.  He moved forward and stroked the bar of soap over Jared's chest.     
Jared rumbled happily and settled both hands on Jensen's sides, rubbing him like he was an overgrown cat.  "Well, you'll have lots of time to get used to it, if I have my say," he said.  

"Since we're both in agreement, I think we'll have all the time in the world."  Jensen smiled again and then traced the soap back up Jared's chest.  He swirled one corner around each nipple before dragging it down to wash Jared's washboard abs.  "I love being able to touch you."

Jared moaned softly at the light touch to his nipples.  "I love how you touch me.  So sensual, Jen.  Everything about you."  His hands wrapped around Jensen's hips and pulled him close for a long kiss.  "Want to spread you open and slide into you."  
Jensen moaned into the kiss, the bar of soap forgotten in his hand.  He opened his mouth to Jared, encouraging him to slide inside and explores.  Dropping the soap, Jensen clutched Jared's shoulders and lifted one knee to drag along Jared's thigh and hips.

"You dropped the soap," Jared said with deep amusement, not letting Jensen move an inch away from him.  "Should I take that as an invitation?"

Jensen laughed, head tipped back and hands holding tight on Jared's shoulders.  "I hadn't meant it quite that way, but yeah.  I'm done with the shower if you are."  His voice was low, thick with desire.

"Not even going to wash each other's backs?" Jared asked with a bit of a pout.  He smacked Jensen's ass lightly, then rubbed the firm muscle.  "Oh well, I'll clean you with my tongue."

"Jay, if you want something, you gotta tell me."  Jensen smiled, but his eyes were serious.  "Washing each other's backs sounds awesome, but I'm not necessarily going to think of the same things you are, okay?"

Jared nipped Jensen's lower lip and tugged lightly with a little growl.  "I wasn't all that serious, Jen.  Not that I would mind having my back washed."  He released Jensen and stooped to pick up the soap, deliberately waving his ass at Jensen.

Laughing, Jensen reached out and popped a loud smack on Jared's right ass cheek.  He watched the bright red bloom up before he stroked over the heated skin.  "Let me have the soap, Jay?"  Jensen held one hand out while stroking Jared's back with the other.

"Ow!  Hey, cruelty to Jared!" Jared said, but grinned huge.  He handed Jensen the soap and turned so his back was accessible.  "Make it up to me."

"Oh, I definitely will."  Jensen lathered both hands (the right still holding the soap), placing them high on Jared's back and trailing them both down.  He switched the soap to his left hand then dragged them back up and up Jared broad back.  Repeating the movements until Jared was wearing a sheet of bubbles; Jensen then put the soap down and started to draw in the suds, wiping his finger off on Jared's hip.

Jared sighed in satisfaction and pillowed his head on his arms, as he enjoyed Jensen's careful attentions.  "Maybe I should hire you as my bath boy," he said.  "Earn your living doing this."

Jensen laughed.  "Somehow, I don't think there's much money to be made in washing one person's back.  And I wouldn't want to wash anyone else."  Jensen rubbed both hands up Jared's back, obliterating the words he'd written.  He tightened his grip on Jared's shoulders and tugged him back under the water to wash the soap away.

Jared grinned as the warm water washed over him and then turned to Jensen.  "Me next.  Hand over the soap!" 

Arching an eyebrow, Jensen held the soap away for just a moment and then placed it in Jared's hand while leaning in for a series of gentle kisses.  His fingers trailed lightly back and forth over Jared's hand. 

Jared kissed back and reached around Jensen to run the soap over his ass and up his spine.  He reached around with the other hand to trail fingers through the suds, stroking sensuously on the skin.  "You're so perfect, Jen."  

"No one's perfect, Jay."  Jensen murmured the words against Jared's lips before tilting his head and kissing Jared again.  The feel of Jared touching his body through the slick soap made Jensen shiver. 

"You could fool me," Jared said, slipping a finger between Jensen's ass to lather over his sensitive hole.  "Feel perfect for my arms."   
Jensen chuckled and groaned at the same time, his body responding to Jared's touch.  "Perfect for you, now that's perfection I can believe in." 

"Good, cause that's all the perfection I need, my Jen."  Jared bit lightly at Jensen's neck, wanting to mark, but not wanting to do anything that might get him into trouble.  One finger breached into Jensen and played just inside him. 

Jensen wriggled his body, pressing against Jared's hand and breathing out.  He'd not been on the receiving end of sex in a while and could tell he was tight, though he wanted nothing more than for Jared to push inside his body.  "So good, Jay."

Jared felt the tightness around his finger and whispered, "Gonna have to take a lot of care with you, Jen.  Work in slow and make sure you're ready."  He probed deeper with his finger, hand cupping Jensen's ass.  "Want this to be so good for you." 

"It will be; I know it will."  Jensen leaned in and nibbled at Jared's throat, spreading his legs as much as the shower will allow him.  "Want to feel you inside me, Jay.  Wanna feel all of you sliding in deep."

Jared pulled away from Jensen and turned off the water.  "Come on," he said, invitation in his voice and eyes.  He stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Jensen and pulling him in for another kiss.

Jensen sank into the kiss and then pulled back enough to smile at Jared.  "I've never wanted to just kiss someone as much I want to kiss you."  His voice had a note of awe, and Jensen smiled shyly at Jared.

"Mouth like yours was made for kissing," Jared affirmed, leaning forward to claim it again for himself.  He rubbed the towel over Jensen's body, still pressing their fronts close together.

Blushing at the compliment, Jensen concentrated on the kiss.  He sucked at Jared's lower lip, before nibbling it gently and then soothing it with his tongue.  The taste sent shivers through him, and Jensen gripped Jared's hips with his hands.

Jared threaded his hand through Jensen's hair and tilted his head up for a long, thorough kiss.  He stepped back and winked, before drying off Jensen's front and his own.  "Bed?"

  "Definitely."  Jensen held his hand out, twining their fingers together when Jared grabbed his hand.  "But only if you are absolutely certain of this, Jay." 

 "Of us, you mean?" Jared asked, lifting his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles.  "It means a lot to you... us?"     
Jensen nodded.  "Making love to you is so important to me.  I don't want to go into lightly for any reason." 

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen into his arms for a longer kiss.  "You're the one who wanted to jump me when we first got together.  Now- now, you're asking me if I'm serious?"  He cupped Jensen's ass and held him tenderly.  "I want to do this as a last step to making you mine, Jen.  Second only to marriage, which we'll get to later."  

"There's a difference to fucking a hot guy and making love to someone you're in love with, Jay."  Jensen pressed in close.  "I've only ever been with one guy I cared about before... and you were so adamant about waiting."  He pulled back and stared into Jared’s eyes.  "You're not doing this just because I want to make love to you, right?" 

"I want to make love to you, too, Jensen," Jared said.  "So, we'll fulfill that together."  He smiled and nuzzled Jensen's face.  "And I love you." 

Jensen froze in Jared's arms.  He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Jared's.  "You mean that?"  You always ask me that, Jen, every time I say it.  But I'll always answer the same.  Yes, yes, I do.  I love you with all my heart."  Jared kissed his cheek gently and then nuzzled.  

"I love you, too.  So much."  Jensen tightened his grip on Jared, fingers clenching him tightly before he turned his head and brushed his lips over Jared's before kissing in deep and hard. 

"I love you, too."  Jared licked Jensen's lips gently and then kissed him again.  "Now, can we make love?" 

Jensen laughed hoarsely.  "Yeah, Jay...yeah.  Please."  Jensen returned the kiss, his body pressing into and against Jared's. 

With a merry twinkle in his eyes, Jared scooped Jensen in his arms and carried him toward the bedroom.  His muscle arms bulged, though he managed the maneuver with ease.  Placing Jensen gently on the bed, Jared lay over him and pressed him down into the mattress.  

Laughing louder, Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared's shoulders and turned his head toward him.  "I can't believe you just picked me up, Jay.  Don't hurt yourself." 

"I can bench three hundred pounds," Jared reminded him and kissed Jensen softly, pressing their hips together.  "And you hardly weigh that, Jen."  He spent a few more moments rutting against Jensen, enjoying the slow buildup.  

"Thank god I don't weigh that much, Jay.  I'd never get to feel you pick me up."  Jensen rocked into Jared's body, hand twisting in Jared's hair.  He tugged Jared back in and kissed him deep, thoroughly.

Jared pulled back once his head began to spin and smiled goofily at Jensen.  "You didn't mind being picked up and carried?" he asked.  "I was afraid you might not like my doing that.  But I wanted to try once." 

Jensen laughed.  "I wouldn't want you to do it all the time, but it was fine this time."  He pressed their foreheads together with a grin. 

"I can't do it again?" Jared asked softly, lips out in a pout.  "I kinda liked it." 

"I just said not all the time, Jay."  Jensen brushed an easy kiss on his lips.  "I won't mind if you do it sometimes." 

"Mmmm.  I just like the idea of being able to take care of you, after you took care of me for so long.  Employment requirement or not."  Jared ran his hands over Jensen's sides and down to his ass.  He squeezed the firm globes and then rubbed over the warm skin. 

Chuckling again, Jensen snuggled closer to Jared.  "It's not needed, but I appreciate that.  Love me now?" 

Jared nuzzled down Jensen's neck and licked at his pulse point.  "Are you getting impatient?" he teased, flashing his dimples.   

Jensen lifted his arms to Jared.  "Impatient?  Yes, Jay, so impatient for you." 

Jared flopped on the bottom of the bed and smiled at Jensen.  He lifted him by the hips and leaned down to lick at the crack of his ass.  "Tastes good." 

Curling his hands behind his knees, Jensen groaned and rolled his head back on the pillow.  "Fuck, Jay.  God."   

"Like this?" Jared asked, dipping his tongue in deep.  He lapped over the hole slow and sweet.  "Mmm, never get enough of this." 

"God, Jay, you're amazing.  So giving."  Jensen tightened his grip on his legs and tipped his head to see Jared better.  

"I'm enjoying this," Jared said, a bit garbled through the licking and probing and penetration.  He slid his tongue in deeper and twisted it around, inhaling deeply through his nose. 

Jensen trembled, entire body held taut with the pleasure Jared gave him.  He could feel himself responding, relaxing for Jared, opening to him in a way he'd never felt before.   

Jared spent a few more moments exploring with his tongue, before he pulled back with a satisfied sigh.  "Lube?" he asked. 

"Bedside drawer," Jensen panted, feet coming down to the bed when Jared moved.  "Condoms in there, too." 

Jared swarmed up and kissed Jensen, the same tongue he used to enjoy Jensen's ass now deep in his mouth.  He rubbed over Jensen's chest, flicking his nipples with both thumbs.  "How do you want this?" 

"I want to see you, want to be able to look deep into your eyes, my Jared."  Jensen managed to gasp the words when he pulled back from their deep kiss. 

Jared nodded and kissed his nose.  "I want that, too.  See everything in your eyes, reflected up at me."  He sat up and reached for the lube.  "Got any flavored?" 

Jensen laughed again.  "Nope, no flavored lube.  I don't lick guys I barely know.  Never needed it before."  Shrugging his shoulder, Jensen smiled shyly at Jared. 

"Well, how well do I know you?" Jared asked with a teasing grin.  "I mean, other than you take good care of me when I'm working with you, you're hotter than the sun, and I want to spend as much of my life with you as I can."  He traced Jensen's cheek.  "And you called me a spoiled brat before you met me." 

Blushing again, Jensen ducked his head.  "Hotter than the sun?"  He arched an eyebrow.  "Some of the guys never had a name, Jay.  I'd say that we are a lot closer than anyone who has come before you." 

"From shy to a jackass in one go," Jared teased with a smile.  He kissed Jensen again, taking it slow and deep.  He flicked open the lube and spread some over his fingers.  "Ready?" 

Jensen hit Jared on the shoulder.  "Hey! I said that you're the one who means something, Jay."  He pouted at his boyfriend. 

Jared yelped playfully and rubbed his shoulder with a mock frown.  He kissed Jensen gently and said, "That means everything, since I love you, Jen."   

"Yeah?  So, I'm not a jackass, then?"  Jensen grabbed Jared behind the head and held him in for another kiss. 

Jared considered this during their kiss and then said, "Not anymore.  Now that you've settled down with the best man."  He dimpled and leaned down to blow a wet raspberry on Jensen's stomach, at the same moment he slid the first finger inside Jensen's ass. 

Jensen was caught between wanting to laugh at Jared, laugh at the raspberry and groan at the way Jared’s finger felt sliding inside him.  He arched back and pressed himself down to Jared's hand.  "God, Jay.  Please more."   
Jared nibbled at Jensen's stomach and then blew a wetter raspberry, even as he slid in deeper with his finger.  "Just getting warmed up, Jen." 

There wasn't a doubt in Jensen's mind that Jared meant his words and hoped he could give Jared everything he wanted.  "Just don't kill me before I get to feel you deep inside me." 

"What fun would that be?" Jared asked, twisting his finger in deeper and rubbing over the small bump of prostate.  "I'm not that kinky." 

Jensen laughed harshly, the sound trailing into a high squeak.  He panted, dropping his hands to the bed and tearing at the sheets.  "Oh fuck, Jay." 

Jared chuckled a little at the squeak and pressed even more against Jensen's prostate.  "You're gorgeous when you squeak, Jen," he said, tilting his head to chew on his earlobe.  

"Fuck."  Jensen tilted his head away from Jared, giving him as much access as he wanted.  His entire body trembled, on edge already from Jared's skilled teasing.   

Jared concentrated on keeping Jensen on the edge, using his teeth and free hand on neck and chest, while he wormed a second finger inside.  He loved how open Jensen was in his responses, how helplessly he responded to everything Jared did.  Jensen's reactions made Jared nearly light-headed with joy.  Above all else, he enjoyed giving pleasure to his lovers.  Knowing he could give so much to Jensen was a gift. 

The second finger pressing in was nearly Jensen's undoing, and the thought made him blush in embarrassment.  "Jay, stop... can't take any more teasing.  Want you inside me, please." 

"You're too tight," Jared whispered, spreading his fingers to symbol peace inside Jensen.  "I'd hurt you, Jen." 

"Want you, Jay.  Want to really, really feel you."  Jensen panted again, body tense, ready to explode.  But Jensen wanted Jared inside him before that happened.  "Please." 

Jared reached down and squeezed the base of Jensen's cock with his free hand, stilling all other actions, hoping to get him to calm down a little.  "We'll get there, Jen, I promise.  I'm not going to hurt you."  He pressed a soft kiss to each of Jensen's nipples.   

Jensen nearly sobbed, body aching and tight and ready to come apart.  All he needed was Jared inside him.  "Please, Jay, please.  Need you inside me.  Want to feel you." 

Jared chewed on his lips for a moment, hating the way Jensen sounded, and then nodded.  "All right, Jen.  All right."  He sat up, carefully tugged on a condom and slicked lube on his cock, trying not to touch himself too much.  Stroking Jensen's face and pressing soft kisses to his lips, he carefully spread Jensen's legs farther apart and positioned himself.  Taking a deep breath, he pushed inside, hoping not to hurt his Jensen.  

"Oh, fuck, Jay."  Jared was huge, bigger than Jensen expected, and it hurt a bit when he pushed in.  But the edge of pain was exactly what Jensen needed to ease back a fraction of his need.  "Feels so good... more Jay."  Jensen lifted his legs and wrapped them behind Jared, tugging his hips closer to encourage Jared to push in deeper.

"You're too tight," Jared whispered, feeling the heat engulfing him in an almost overwhelming grip.  He held back against the urge, the need, to drive in hard and claim Jensen.  His big body trembled with the effort of not satisfying the desire to sheath himself completely in the welcoming warmth.  Head bowed, Jared whispered, "Breath, Jen.  Relax for me." 

Jensen took several deep breaths, forcing his body to relax and open around Jared.  "Thrust, Jay.  Push inside me.  I want you to, want to feel you pressing me so wide open."  He trembled, but meant what he said.  He needed to feel Jared taking every last inch of his body.

Jared nodded slowly and eased deeper into Jensen, still not wanting to hurt him.  With Jensen more relaxed, he moved easier, but the passage still felt a bit too tight.  "Fuck, Jen, feels so good.  Want you so bad."

"C'mon, Jay, don't be afraid of hurting me."  Jensen rocked his hips toward Jared, wrapping himself tighter and tighter around his boyfriend.  He wanted to feel Jared as deep inside as he could get.

Jared groaned and pushed himself that last bit into Jensen, gasping when he felt himself completely sheathed. Murmuring soft sounds of affection, he nibbled down Jensen's neck and sucked a mark near his shoulder.  When he finally felt they were both ready, he began to thrust slowly in and out, pulling back further each time.

Jensen groaned, head tilting for Jared to mark him in any way he'd like.  The barriers he'd always erected between himself and those he'd been with were completely absent with Jared, in a way that left Jensen breathless.  "So good, Jay.  God, so amazing."  He rocked against Jared's hips, trying to find and match his rhythm.

Jared growled his agreement and pulled out almost all the way, before plunging back inside.  He loved how Jensen moved with him, their bodies in perfect accord.  His mouth opened, wanting to tell Jensen exactly how he felt, but all he managed was a series of deeper growls and moans of need and delight. 

Responding to the sounds of Jared's pleasure, Jensen shuddered under him, curling tighter around Jared.  Staring up at his boyfriend, Jensen dragged him down for a heated kiss. 

Jared kissed back, tongue matching his cock in and out of Jensen.  He moaned even deeper in the back of his throat and thrust harder.  Their bodies slid together, as Jared sweated from every pore. 

Jensen sucked on Jared's tongue, opening himself as wide as possible to Jared in every way he could.  He rolled his hips into Jared's, pressing them against Jared to encourage him to thrust harder. 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hips for a few strokes, tilting him up to delve even deeper into his body.  But then he got distracted by the nubs of Jensen's nipples and began to attack them with his fingers. 

Groaning, Jensen dropped his hands to the bed, tugging at the covers and arching into Jared's hands.  "God, Jay, you are amazing." 

Jared maneuvered enough to make some messy swipes of his tongue over Jensen's nipples, but the position made thrusting awkward, so he gave up and went back to mauling Jensen's mouth.  But to make up for the lack, he took Jensen's cock in one hand to stroke and caress.  

The dual assault of Jared thrusting into him with his hand curled around Jensen's cock was too much for Jensen to take. He stiffened under his boyfriend after the first half-dozen strokes.  He ripped his mouth from Jared's, crying out sharply and digging his fingers into Jared's shoulders, while he trembled through his orgasm. 

Jared gritted his teeth as Jensen clenched around him, memorizing every detail of his expression as he came.  He loved the free, unfettered emotions that swept Jensen away.  But he forced his own orgasm back, wanting to wait. When Jensen relaxed a little under him, Jared dropped small kisses over his face and neck.  "My love." 

Jensen panted, trying to get his breathing back under control before he curled his arms around Jared's back.  He delved one hand   
into Jared's hair and tangled his fingers in the strands.  "My Jared." 

Jared smiled and nuzzled at Jensen's face gently.  He thrust a few times, slow and easy, gauging how Jensen enjoyed the sensations now that he'd come.   

Moaning softly, Jensen rocked his hips against Jared's in a lazy roll.  The sensation of fullness grew, and Jensen reveled in way that Jared slid in and out of him. 

Jared smiled and said, "You like that, Jen?  Cause I love moving in you, feeling you work around me."   

Jensen wanted to taste and feel everything Jared.  He rocked his hips again and tugged Jared back in for another kiss. 

Jared his hands on either side of Jensen's shoulders and pushed more forcefully into him.  He opened his mouth for the kiss and slipped his tongue inside, sharing taste and touch.   

"Want you, Jay."  Jensen whispered the words over Jared's lips, hand still tangled up and holding Jared to him.  He rolled his hips into Jared's, moaning slightly when Jared hit his prostate again. 

Jared thrust a few more times, deep and satisfying into Jensen's body.  "So close, Jen.  Almost there."  He shut his eyes and let his head fall forward as orgasm began to rush up on him. 

"C'mon, Jay.  Wanna feel you coming inside me." Jensen wrapped his other arm back around Jared, while rocking into his thrusts.  He nuzzled and nibbled at the side of Jared's throat, humming encouragement with every other breath. 

Jared pushed deep one final time and bit back a scream as he came inside Jensen's body.  His hands tightened, forming bruises on Jensen's hips.  His hips stuttered against his command, until finally he slumped on top of Jensen with a final sigh. 

Jensen breathed out when Jared collapsed on him.  He grinned and buried his face against Jared's throat, body curling tighter to keep Jared pressed over and in him.  "Love you, Jay.  Love you so much." 

Jared kissed Jensen's cheek and whispered, "I love you, too, Jen.”   He nibbled Jensen's neck and then sucked firmly for a moment, wanting to mark his lover. 

Groaning, Jensen tilted his head back, body clenching around Jared in response to the erotic feeling of the bruise blooming up on his throat.  As a rule, he was not a fan of people marking him, but with Jared, he longed for such signs of Jared’s love for him.    
Jared groaned and spurted a last time into Jensen's body, before pulling out with a moan of sorrow.  "So good, Jen."  He kissed Jensen slow and deep, before rolling off and cleaning up.  He moved quickly, so he could cradle Jensen in his arms again. 

Jensen let Jared pull away, flopping into the bed with a boneless feeling.  He turned his head enough to watch Jared move about the room. As soon as Jared returned to the bed, Jensen rolled into him and burrowed into his embrace, their legs entwining. 

Jared stroked Jensen's hair and savored holding the other man close.  "Do you want us to come out about this?"

"About what exactly?"  Jensen rubbed against Jared, near to purring under his hand.  "I'd be happy for people to know that you love me, but it's not the be-all end-all of our dating."

Jared curled his arm tighter around Jensen and stroked his sides and abdomen, along with his hair, enjoying the way he reacted.  "That sounds like a yes to me.  I just wanted to be sure that you didn't mind the ensuing media attention that will undoubtedly come your way."  He kissed Jensen's shoulder.  "I don't want anything driving you away."  

Jensen shook his head.  "Nothing like that will drive me away, Jay.  I deal with media for a living; let's hope I can handle them asking about you."  He grinned and arched under Jared's touch.  Jensen loved the feel of Jared’s hands on his body.

Jared tucked Jensen under his chin and caressed his back and down over the curve of his ass.  He reached between to touch the muscle, reassuring himself that he had done no damage.  "They'll be in your face about everything, completely obnoxious."

"And I'll tell them just enough to piss them off."  Jensen chuckled, then moaned and slid his legs apart for Jared.  He knew that he was too sore to be able to do anything more that night, but Jared's gentle touch soothed and left Jensen feeling cared for and loved.

Jared nipped Jensen's ear and whispered, "And what will you tell them to piss them off, hmm?"  He smiled when Jensen slid his legs apart, convinced that he had enjoyed their interaction with no lasting damage.  "Should I put some lotion back here, Jen?  Might soothe things a bit."

Jensen shook his head, turning to kiss Jared softly.  "No, it feels good, Jay."  He didn't want to take away the sharpness of their first time together.  "I'll just confirm you are my boyfriend and the best man in the world and leave it at that."  Of course, Jensen knew that his face would hint at many other things, but was good at leaving unsaid anything he didn't want to say.

Jared tilted Jensen's head to kiss him slow and thorough.  "The best man in the world?" he asked with a little smile.  "No need to be quite that gushy, Jen."  He spread his hand over the back of Jensen's ass and rubbed slow circles over the skin.

"It's what they'll expect, isn't it?  A little bit of gushing over you?"  Jensen chuckled and then hummed softly, body moving easily against Jared's touch.  He yawned and then hid his face against Jared's throat.  "You're going to put me to sleep."

"Well, that's what people do after they have sex, right?" Jared asked.  "Except me.  I'm always wide awake after, wanting to cuddle.  I'm a total cuddle-slut."  He nibbled on Jensen's ear and whispered, "Just tell them the truth, as much as you feel comfortable with." 

Jensen chuckled and tilted his head so that Jared could continue to nibble at him.  "Yeah, I almost always pass out, though it's been a long time since I've been somewhere that I could just let go and fall asleep."  He hummed softly and then pressed a kiss to   
Jared's collarbone.  "You can cuddle me all you want, so long as you don't mind my passing out on you."

"Mmmm, I can molest you unhampered," Jared rumbled.  He rolled on his back and pulled Jensen to lay half on top of him.  "Go to sleep, Jen.  I'll watch over you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jared hated the fan magazines.  He could joke and work the press with the best of them, but hated the fan rags, those leeches that latched on to everything good in a star's life and tried to suck it dry.  All in the name of entertainment and a few bucks. 

 **Angie and Jen spat about Brad over pizza.**  

 **Bennifer gets back together for a shouting contest.**  

 **Jared's new boyfriend got his heart broken, became a slut and is only hanging on for sex and money.**  

Jared cursed Chad under his breath, even though it wasn't really his fault.  Chad always gave Jared rags that featured stories about him because Jared always laughed them off... until now.  It was hard to laugh when the man you loved featured prominently on the front cover. Especially since Jensen never mentioned anything about it.  Not even to deny the whole thing.  This just made Jared wonder if some part of it was true... 

Jensen walked into the hotel, a six pack of beer in one hand and a box of pizza in the other.  He'd known that Jared would be done early that day and looked forward to having a night to just be with his boyfriend. Taking the elevator to their room, Jensen kicked the door lightly and waited for Jared to open it. 

Hearing the kick, Jared went to the door, took a quick glance out the peephole and opened up.  "Jen," he said, warm and pleased.  "Pizza!" 

"Hey, Jay.  Take the pizza?"  Jensen smiled at Jared and waited for him to take the food, so he could follow Jared into the room.  Once they were in and the door was shut, Jensen slid the lock closed and then turned and leaned on the door.  "Have a good day at work?" 

Jared set the pizza down and turned right to Jensen for a long hello kiss.  Satisfied, he smiled and nodded.  "We just started filming the battle of Antietam, the bloodiest contest of the war.  We're going to be here awhile."  He nuzzled Jensen's forehead and sighed.  "How have you been?" 

"I'm glad they let you out early today then."  Jensen closed his eyes and wrapped his free arm around Jared.  "I had a good day.  Took some time this morning to check in with work and then took the afternoon off to surprise you."  Turning his head, Jensen brushed a kiss over Jared's lips. 

"Surprise me how?" Jared asked, kissing back lightly.  He stroked Jensen's hair, tugging at the strands.  "I wish you'd grow your hair longer." 

Jensen chuckled.  "I wanted to surprise you with pizza and beer in the room... maybe a bit more."  He tilted his head into Jared's hand.  "I really don't look good with longer hair, Jay." 

"No?  I think you'd look hot.  And it would give me more to stroke."  Jared played with Jensen's hair and massaged his scalp gently.  "You weren't bugged when you went out today?" 

"I got a couple of odd looks, but no one said anything."  Jensen didn't really pay attention to the people around him, too involved in his work and being with Jared.  He had to work harder and harder to stay on the road with his boyfriend as much as he wanted to.  "Maybe I'll grow it a bit to show you how bad I look." 

"The reporters were all around the set today, since we just started here, but they'll be sniffing after you again soon," Jared said with a sigh.  He nuzzled Jensen's cheeks and then kissed him again.  "I bet you'll look hot." 

Jensen nodded.  "I'll be sure to keep close to the hotel for a few days, then.  Unless they know where we're staying and then I'll go to set with you and hide out in your trailer."  He grinned and kissed Jared again. 

"Do you want to visit the set?  I know your work is keeping you really busy, especially since you're trying to do everything remotely.  But this battle scene really will be pretty awesome."  Jared smiled hopefully at Jensen. 

"Yeah, I'd love to."  Jensen returned the smile and brushed another kiss over Jared's lips and then pulled away to put the beer down.  He turned back to Jared.  "I was staying away a bit to let you have your work to yourself." 

"Silly Jen," Jared said, moving to work on the pizza box.  "You may get called back any day.  So, I want to be around you all I can.  All right?" 

Jensen nodded.  "Yeah, Jay, I'll come to set with you, and any work I have to do, I can do from your trailer."  He grabbed two of the beers, cracked them both open and held one out to Jared once he grabbed his pizza. 

Jared took a sip of the beer, took the carton of pizza and moved to the couch, flopping and placing the box on the side table.  He patted the place beside him invitingly and grinned at Jensen.  "Come here?" 

Sipping from his beer, Jensen crossed the room and dropped onto the couch.  He smiled at Jared, took another sip and then leaned against his lover.  "Love you," he said, turning to kiss Jared.

Jared wrapped Jensen up tight and pulled him close, kissing with everything in his heart.  "Love you so much, Jen.  Don't ever want to let you go.  You know that, yeah?"

Jensen returned the kiss and then pulled back with a slight frown.  He nodded and looked at Jared, noticing for the first time that his boyfriend had lines of tension around his eyes and mouth.  "Yeah, of course I know that, Jay.  Everything okay?"

Jared ducked his head a little and then traced Jensen's cheeks with his fingers.  "I just want you to know how much I love you... I want to know you're happy, Jen."

"I've never been this happy before.  Not ever, Jay."  Jensen leaned into the touch, gaze open and vulnerable in a way Jensen never let himself be with anyone else.  He turned his head, eyes still on Jared, and kissed Jared's palm.

Jared smiled, wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him close for a kiss and cuddle.  "I just don't want anything to hurt you... those rags... they've been publishing so much crap about us..."  
   
Jensen sighed.  "I've been doing my best to ignore them Jay, just like you said. We know why we're together, why we love each other."

Jared nodded, expression earnest, and held Jensen tighter.  "I try to ignore them, too, but Chad, that bastard, he- he read me this one article when I couldn’t get away from him... and it said- it said- Jen, how come you never told me about your ex?"

Stiffening, Jensen looked away, gaze dropping and face pulling back from Jared's hands.  "We don't talk about our pasts, Jared.  We never have."  He wasn't hiding it, would swear on that, but couldn't honestly say that he hadn't thought about just not telling Jared... ever.

Jared froze and looked at Jensen with a small frown.  "Dude, I don't hide anything from you," he said.  "I mean, my past is pretty much an open, boring book."  He looked down at his hands, which were now clenched in his lap.  "You don't want to tell me?"

"I don't like talking about it."  Jensen couldn't help the tension in his voice, though the base of it was fear and uncertainty.  Jared obviously wanted to know, but Jensen didn't want to talk.  He wanted to have pizza and beer, lots of hot sex and enjoy his time with the man he loved.

"Oh.  Yeah.  Okay."  Jared looked up and studied Jensen's face, the tight, closed-off expression.  He tried not to feel hurt by his boyfriend's reticence, knowing some people didn't like to share the way he did.  But still, they were boyfriends... lovers, and the idea that Jensen didn't trust him enough to understand hurt. 

Jensen could hear the defeat in Jared's voice, and the sound ate at him, while making him feel incredibly shitty.  "You really want to hear how I found my boyfriend in bed with another guy?  How I came home, and he was fucking some random club pickup in our bed?  That he didn't really love me, that I was just another in a string of guys he moved in and out of his apartment, his life?  Fine, what else do you want to know?"  Anger and pain thrummed through Jensen's body, even as his voice and words got colder and colder.

Jared stiffened and looked at Jensen with hurt and confusion.  "I don't take any pleasure in hearing that you were hurt," he said softly, "but I do want you to feel that you can tell me these things.  That I want to be your support and comfort.  That I don't want to see it first in some trash magazine, hear it first from some fan or reporter."

"Jared, this shit was a long time ago.  It doesn't have anything to do with you or me, not here and not now."  Jensen breathed out harshly, vibrating with energy.  He pushed up from the couch, needing to move.  "I didn't feel the need to tell you because I don't need support and comfort over it.  It's long since over and done, and I'm sorry you had to hear about it in a rag, but like you told me when we came out to the world, there's nothing we can do about what they dig up and print."

Jared stood up, too, unable to just sit there and watch Jensen pace around him, above him.  "If they were over a long time ago, then why are you acting this way?" 

Jensen turned and looked at Jared.  "Because you pushed me, Jay.  I never wanted to tell you about Danny.  Not ever.  Never really planned to.  I try not to live in the past... though you're the first person I ever considered moving on with."  He folded his arms across his chest, hands tucked under in a defensive posture.  "And you'd never have asked, except you read something and now, you have to know the details."

"I thought you'd tell me someday," Jared said, lifting his chin in his own defensive gesture.  "Especially once the media began to make a big deal out of it.  I'm not just anyone, Jen, trying to pry into you life.  I'm your lover, and we'll never make this work if we're not honest with each other, if we hide things."

"Why is this so important, Jared?  Why does some guy who fucked around on me a decade ago matter to you?"  Jensen tried to soften his voice. He wasn't really angry at Jared, just pissed and hurt at the whole situation.

Jared shook his head.  "It matters that he hurt you," he said.  "But I'm more worried about you hiding things from me, Jen.  I don't want to find out about you through trash rags and gossip.  I want to hear about you from you.  I want you to share with me, Jen, the good and the bad."  He held his hands out appealingly.

Jensen breathed out.  "Jared, we've only been dating for a few months.  You will learn things about me, from me.  But chances are you're going to learn some shit from the rags, too.  I've never intentionally hid anything from you."  He sighed and grabbed his beer, sipping at it.  "But I'm not going to just sit down one day and be all 'here is everything you ever wanted to know about me,' either.  Dating someone is the process of learning about them, isn't it?"

"You made a conscious decision not to talk about this," Jared said.  "And it's a pretty huge piece of who you are and how you got here, isn't it?  And even after the rags revealed it for the whole world, you still didn't bring it up..."  He sighed and hung his head.  "I just don't understand, Jen."

"What don't you understand, Jared?  Because I don't understand what you want from me."  Jensen finished his beer, tossed the bottle out and grabbed a second.

"I didn't ask or demand anything of you.  But it was there, bright and bold in print, so everyone in the world could see, and you said still nothing.  Why?"  Jared took a step toward Jensen.  "Do you prefer I believe what they say about you?  Do you prefer that to telling me anything?"  

"How was I supposed to know you read it?  How did you even know I had?"  Jensen stared straight at Jared.  "I thought we were supposed to ignore what they said, Jared."

Jared threw up his hands and said, "Cause they chase you everywhere and yell stuff at you, the same way they do me, and I am sure a lot of it lately has been about your ex.  That's not the same as them demanding to know if you're sleeping with Jaylo or something... Jesus, Jen."  He shut his eyes and tried to calm down, breathing deep and slow.  

Jensen shrugged.  "I don't know what you want me to say, Jared.  I have no idea what, in this moment, would be good enough because I don't know what you're looking for.  What else do you want to know about Danny?"  

Jared studied Jensen's face for a long moment, as if looking to see if he were joking.  Finally, he sighed and flopped back on the couch, curling into one of the corners.  "Nothing, Jen.  Never mind." 

"I don't understand what you want."  Jensen turned pleading eyes on Jared.  "I really don't.  Help me, Jay.  You're the only boyfriend I've had, beside Danny."

Jared lifted his head, studied Jensen's face and melted.  He reached out, pulling himself up, so he could tug Jensen into a hug.  "Jen, I need you to tell me things.  I need to know that you trust me enough to talk to me, especially when something like this comes up.  I want to know about you, about what's happened in your life." 

Jensen snuggled against Jared, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.  "I need your help, Jay.  I don't know how to do this and don't want to fuck it up."  He buried his face in Jared's throat and breathed in.  "Just for a bit, can you tell me when you want to know something?  Ask me some questions?  Then I can get used to the sharing."

"Will you tell me what happened with your last boyfriend, Jen?  As much as you can, anyway."  Jared pulled on Jensen, trying to get him to curl up on the couch next to him. 

Allowing Jared to pull him down, Jensen curled into his side and nodded.  "I'll tell you what I can."  Jensen took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  "I met Danny my first week as a freshman in college.  He was the first guy to ever show serious interest in me."  A hot blush crept over Jensen's cheeks. 

Jared caressed the warm skin and pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead.  "Young romance.  How long were you together?" 

"Almost my entire freshman year."  Jensen sighed, head tipping against Jared.  "We were happy, or so I thought.  I carved out my own life, but Danny was at the center of it.  He was a junior, and I spent most nights in his place off campus.  I finally moved out of the dorm and in with him over winter holidays." 

Jared tucked Jensen under his chin and caressed the planes of his back.  "What happened, Jen?" he asked, though he already knew.  But he wanted to hear Jensen's own words and not in the heat of anger. 

Jensen sighed, body relaxing with trust in his boyfriend.  "We were together a lot, but not always... I never once, not ever, thought that he was with anyone else."  Shivering with cold and remembered pain, Jensen turned and kissed Jared's throat. 

Jared nodded and rubbed Jensen's back even more gently, before tilting his head to press kisses over his face.  "I'm sorry, Jen.  Sorry such an idiot didn't understand how special you were and how well you deserved to be treated."    

Jensen sighed and tucked himself back under Jared's chin.  "It happened during Spring Fling week.  One of my teachers gave us an unexpected day off, and it was my final class that day.  I was so excited to be able to go home early, to surprise Danny... only I was the one who was surprised.  Danny was banging this blonde kid I recognized from one of the dance clubs." 

Jared shut his eyes against a wave of pain for his Jensen.  "I'm so sorry, Jen," he said softly.  "Danny must have been a fool."   

"He was a kid thinking with his dick."  Jensen shrugged, but it was a hard won acceptance.  "He'd been fucking Brad for months and not only him.  Apparently everyone knew, but no one thought to tell me.  I've never let myself care for anyone else until you." 

"Not since college?" Jared asked, voice colored by disbelief.  "I didn't know... What-"  He stopped and just cuddled Jensen closer.  "Thank you for trusting me." 

Jensen breathed out and shook his head.  "No one since Danny." 

Jared tilted Jensen back to kiss and caress him with the utmost care.  "Why didn't you want to tell me, Jen?  What were you scared of?" 

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, Jay.  But I left school and Danny behind, a long, long time ago.  They are not a relevant part of today for me."  

"But they are to my life, Jen.  You've trusted me when you haven't trusted anyone in years," Jared said softly.  "Just knowing that... God, Jen, it makes me love you more." 

Still not understanding why it was so important to Jared, Jensen nodded and hugged him.  "It's why Ryan was so rude, so mean.  He really thought I just wanted to fuck you, to add you as another notch in life after Danny.  The thought that you could hurt me freaked him out." 

"I understand that," Jared said.  "I don't hold it against him, not really.  After all, a lot of people still think you're just after my money and celebrity."  He traced Jensen's face and down his side, before continuing, "I'm not sure I really believe you about it not being relevant anymore, Jen.  You reacted too strongly when I asked." 

"I was just raw, Jay.  First, I'd had guys shouting at me about my sex life and an ex cheating on me and then you poked at me to talk about something I didn't want to talk about."  Jensen frowned and pulled back slightly.  "It's not like I think you're going to cheat on me.  I trust you in a way I've never trusted anyone else since Danny."

"Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm cheating on you," Jared replied, a frown also pulling at his mouth "and I'm sorry if I forced you to talk about something you didn't want to."  He huffed a sigh and said, "But one thing about relationships, they don't work if both people aren't willing to talk.  Especially about things they don't want to talk about."

  Jensen sighed.  "Okay, I can accept that, if you can accept that maybe those talks can and should be put off at times."  He shrugged and looked around the room, seeing the pizza that was getting cold and the beer that was getting warm.  "This is the first and last night in awhile that we're going to see each other for such a long time.  I didn't want to talk about an ex, when I have the person I love all to myself."

"The last night we're going to see each other in awhile?" Jared asked, eyes getting wide.  "Are you leaving?  Did work call you back?"  He reached for Jensen.

"No!" Jensen pulled Jared into his arms.  "No, I just meant that you're going to be working long, long hours, and I'm going to be working, too, which means we'll only have bits of time together and not a whole twelve hours in a row.  I wanted to come home tonight, feed you, suck you, make love to you and maybe do it all over again after some sleep.  That's all."

"Oh."  Jared blushed, a combination of lust, embarrassment and shame.  "I'm sorry I ruined your plans, Jen."  He turned and kissed Jensen's cheeks gently, before taking his mouth.

Jensen kissed Jared back, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss, before he pulled back and cupped Jared's face in his hand.  "S'okay, Jay.  Sometimes shit happens, and you're not wrong that we have to deal with it.  The night's not ruined... just delayed."  He ducked his head and then looked back up at Jared.  "I love you, Jay... so much that sometimes it scares me."

"Why should it scare you?" Jared asked, pressing a kiss to Jensen's forehead.  "I'll never voluntarily leave you, Jen.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

"I know, Jay.  But my only other experience is Danny... so, it's still frightening."  Jensen shrugged and then pulled Jared in for a kiss.  "How about we eat that pizza before it gets ice cold?"

Jared reached down and caressed Jensen's ass with a big hand.  "How about we work up an appetite and then reheat the pizza?  Though, I kinda like cold pizza."

Jensen smiled, desire written all over his face.  "Gonna start with dessert then? Sometimes you have the most brilliant ideas."  Wrapping both arms around Jared, Jensen pressed his body into his boyfriend's, rocking them together, while he kissed Jared firmly.

Jared collapsed back on the couch, Jensen's ass firmly in his hands as he kneaded and caressed the firm mounds.  He kissed back hungrily, knowing how close they had come to having their first big fight.  

Kissing Jared, Jensen's squeak was muffled when they fell to the couch.  He still wasn't used to the way that Jared just tossed them both around.  He deepened the kiss again and threaded his fingers in Jared's hair to hold on tight.

Jared pulled back with a delighted grin.  "You squeaked."  He hugged Jensen tight once and then released.  "You're my little squeaky toy."

Jensen groaned and then playfully swatted Jared.  "Most humans will squeak when suddenly yanked down."  He shook his head indulgently at Jared.  "Are we really going to do this on the couch when we have a huge bed in the other room?"

"I thought we could start here and maybe move around.  Toss clothes all over the house.  Give you some rug burn when I get distracted by your body and start sucking you off in the hall.  You know, adventurous!"  Jared beamed at Jensen and batted his eyelashes.

Laughing, Jensen pulled Jared in for another kiss.  "How can I deny you anything?"  He spread his arms wide open.  "Do whatever you want to me, Jay."

Jared beamed at Jensen, shoved his shirt up to reveal bare skin, stuck his head in and began to suck, lick, nibble, kiss and blow at every inch. 

Jensen didn't know whether to laugh at Jared or groan.  Several of his touches were ticklish, but Jensen enjoyed each one.  He leaned back further, bracing his hand on the arm of the couch and trying not to put too much stress on his knees.

Jared's nose brushed over a nipple, and he reared up a little to get better access.  He attached his mouth to the nub, sealed his lips over the tip and began to suckle loudly.  His hands gripped Jensen's ass and kneaded in time with the voracious sucking.

Arching his back into Jared, Jensen dropped his head with a low moan.  He pressed closer and closer to Jared, loving the way his boyfriend attacked his nipples as though not tasting them meant death.  Jensen brought one hand up to Jared's hair, tangled it in the strands, while the arm bracing him on the couch trembled with exertion.

Keeping his mouth latched on to Jensen's nipple, Jared slowly eased one hand to the small of Jensen's back and the other just around his shoulders.  He reared to his own knees, tilting Jensen and scooting back, until Jensen lay on the cushions with Jared bending over him, still working the hard nub.

Jensen fell flat and put his feet on the couch.  He spared a brief thought for his boots on the fabric and then couldn't think at all when Jared bit down on his right nipple.  Jensen cried out, hips jerking into Jared and pressing his aching cock into Jared's hips.

Jared pulled off with a slick sound, tugging the nipple with his teeth, before finally letting go.  He unzipped Jensen's pants and shoved a hand inside, grasping Jensen's cock and stroking it, slow and firm.  At the same time, he moved to the left nipple and attacked.

"Fuck, Jay!"  Jensen groaned and shoved his hips against Jared's hand.  His back bowed out, every bit of him attuned to the touch of Jared against his skin.  He released Jared and started tugging at his shirt, trying to get it off so that he could tilt his head down and watch Jared's mouth on his body.

Jared chuckled wickedly and reached up with his free hand to tangle Jensen in his shirt, trapping his arms as much as he could.  He slicked his fingers through the leaking fluid at the head of Jensen's cock and slid it down the sides and over his balls.  Sharp little teeth edged across the wet peaked skin of Jensen's left nipple.

Groaning and writhing against Jared, Jensen had no control over his body.  Jared knew how to play him so well, and when his boyfriend was this determined, there was little Jensen could do but let go.

Jared released his nipple, scooted back and slid his mouth over Jensen's cock in one long, smooth glide.  He bounced up and down a few times, before deep-throating, deliberately gagging himself a bit.  Pulling off with a pop, he lapped at the head.

Jensen spread his legs as wide as he could get them, pressing open for Jared.  He knew Jared enjoyed making him gasp for breath, clutch everything he could while fighting to hold on. Luckily, Jensen loved all of that, too.

Jared made every part of Jensen's cock wet and shiny, as he slid up and down like a piston on speed.  He stopped again at the head to tease the bundle of nerves and smear pre-come on his face.  Pulling up, he tugged Jensen's pants and boxers down farther and dove low to take his balls into a careful mouth.

"Fuck, Jay, can't take it, can't hold on."  Jensen tangled his fist in Jared's hair, not pulling, but holding him tight.  He writhed under Jared's skilled mouth, biting off cries of pleasure when it got to be almost too much to take.

Jared took Jensen back in his mouth and sucked in earnest, wanting the hot release to flood his throat and taste buds. He spread Jensen’s cheeks wide and squeezed them in his big hands.

Jensen held back as long as he could, but Jared was too good and knew him too well.  Arching into Jared's mouth, Jensen cried out, hands grabbing at the couch while he came hot and hard, flooding into Jared's mouth and throat.

Jared swallowed and swallowed and then pulled back to get the rest in the face.  He relaxed his hold on Jensen's ass, as his lover finished and then rubbed his face all over Jensen's sweaty belly.  Playful, he occasionally blew a wet raspberry into tender skin.

Body shaking, Jensen moaned at the cool air on his heated skin.  He knew that Jared had pulled off on purpose, but couldn't muster the strength to even open his eyes at the moment, wrung out from his orgasm.  His stomach muscles quivered under the raspberries, body jumping slightly at the ticklish gestures.

Jared sat up and back to admire his handiwork.  Jensen's boneless sprawl on the sofa cushions pleased him immensely.  He reached down and ran his hands over the exposed skin of Jensen's belly and sides, then further to trace lightly over his thighs and cock. 

Sighing softly, Jensen trembled under Jared's hands.  He forced his eyes open to smile at his boyfriend, the boneless pleasure sliding through his limbs.  "God, Jay." 

"May I pick you up and carry you to the bed?" Jared asked with a hungry little smile at Jensen.  He tugged off Jensen's boots and socks, before removing his pants the rest of the way. 

Jensen laughed and nodded.  "If you really want to.  There's no way I'm walking just now."  He loved that Jared asked his permission. 

Jared pressed a lingering kiss to Jensen's stomach and then his mouth, tugging his shirt off right after.  He surveyed the now completely nude Jensen, feeling almost dirty having his boyfriend completely bare, while he remained fully clothed.  "Thank you.”

"Thanks for asking."  Jensen smiled at Jared, stretching on the couch and arching his back so that Jared could look his fill.     
Jared swatted Jensen's ass and growled, "Roll over so I can see what's mine," in a playful tone. 

Laughing Jensen rolled to his back, arching again and smiling at his boyfriend.  "You like what you see, Jay?" 

Jared looked at the long line of Jensen's back, the full curve of his ass and the slightly bowed legs beneath.  He ran his hands over those legs and said, "Yeah.  I like a lot, Jen." 

Jensen looked over his shoulder at Jared and smiled.  "I'm glad.  I love you, and I love that you enjoy me." 

Jared pulled Jensen up into a kiss and then adjusted him until he could lift Jensen easily in his arms.  "I love so much about you, Jen," he whispered. 

Wrapping his arm around Jared, Jensen leaned in and nuzzled against him.  "I love you, Jay.  I even love the way you can just hold me like this." 

Jared kissed Jensen's cheeks and then carried him to the bedroom, where he laid Jensen across their big bed.  He tugged off his clothes with fast, impatient gestures and then crawled up to lie over him, letting their bare skin touch all over.  "I love holding you in my arms." 

"Yeah?  That's good because I love being in your arms."  Jensen grinned and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck.  He leaned in for a kiss, tightening one hand in Jared's hair. 

Jared rubbed himself against Jensen, careful of his boyfriend's still sensitive cock.  "What shall I do to you now, Jen?" he asked, breaking their kiss to pant the words over soft, plump lips. 

"Do to me?"  Jensen brushed a kiss on Jared's lips.  "What do you want to do?" 

"I've got a mile long list," Jared said, returning the feather light kiss.  "All the ways I want to be with you, share with you, do to you... but I want to do something from your list right now." 

Jensen chuckled.  "Even if all I want is to feel you inside me?  To feel you holding me close and fucking me hard."  He arched into Jared, rubbing their cocks together. 

Jared's breath expelled in a hiss of pleasure, and he pushed into Jensen.  "You're an easy man to please, Jen," he said.  He slid one hand under Jensen's ass and fingered the divide between cheeks. 

Blushing, Jensen groaned and pressed into his boyfriend's body.  "It's because everything you do pleases me, Jay.  Your touch is more than I ever hoped to feel." 

Jared considered their different options, even as he kissed and caressed Jensen slowly and with feeling.  "Want to try something fancy, or stick with tried and true?" 

"Surprise me?"  Jensen grinned and waggled his eyebrows.  He stroked one hand down Jared's back, nails trailing lightly over his skin. 

Jared chuckled and nipped at Jensen's plush lower lip.  "As much as I love surprising you, I think this is going to be hard without your cooperation and prior agreement." 

Jensen laughed again.  "Okay, then tell me what you're thinking.  Tell me what it is that you want to do with and to me."   
"I want to see if we can get it to work... you, sitting in my lap, facing away from me," Jared said. 

"Like actually sitting in your lap, not bent over for you?"  Jensen's eyes darkened at the thought, even as he clarified Jared's wishes.   
Jared nodded and put on his most appealing expression, which did not dampen the heat in his gaze.  “I want you sitting on my lap, legs spread wide for me." 

Jensen blinked.  "Not on my knees?"  He couldn't quite envision what Jared wanted, though the thought of Jared controlling their every move was a heady one. 

"If you think it's not possible..."  Jared said, frowning a little as he considered the mechanics.  "I mean, it would be new."   
"Well, I can't possibly move on top of you, if I'm sitting on you with my legs spread wide."  Jensen blinked at the thought.  "Unless you had something in mind for that." 

Lifting an eyebrow, Jared flexed his arms and smiled a little at Jensen.  He made an almost obscene up and down motion with them to show he very much did have an idea. 

Jensen closed his eyes, breath shuddering out of his body.  "Fuck, Jay.  Yeah?  You want to do all the work?"  His voice dropped, gravelly in its desire. 

"I could," Jared purred, pulling Jensen into a kiss.  He tangled their tongues and settled for a few long moments of necking, holding Jensen gently. 

Returning the kisses, Jensen sank into Jared's body.  He let the sensations flow over him, soak into his skin and slowly began to believe that Jared could in fact do what he was proposing. 

Jared rolled to the side, pulling Jensen with him.  He spread Jensen's legs with his own and pressed their cocks together comfortably.  Pressing in and out a little with his hips, he breathed, "You have no idea how much I love this, Jen.  Just being tangled with you." 

"How much do you love it?"  Jensen tangled their mouths together, cutting off the potential response while clinging to his boyfriend's body, his strength. 

Jared wrapped Jensen tighter in his arms, returning the kiss fervently.  With a soft gasp, he pulled back and said, "I'd give up chocolate for it!' 

The teasing made Jensen laugh, body shaking with glee.  "Now, I know it's serious, and you love it.  I mean, you don't get rid of chocolate for anything." 

"For you, I would give up everything," Jared said, serious again.  He cupped the fullness of Jensen's ass and pulled him until they settled without any room between.  "What do you think of my idea?" 

"I think your idea sounds incredibly hot, Jay.  And I would give up everything for you, too."  Jensen rocked his body against Jared's.   
Jared smiled and caressed Jensen's cheeks, kissing him softly a few times.  He rolled on his back, propping himself up on the pillows.  "Lay over my knees," he suggested. 

Jensen blinked and then nodded.  He turned until he was facing the way that Jared indicated, before climbing over his lap and settling down gently to protect his already aching cock. 

Jared spread his legs a little and then rubbed a hand over Jensen's ass.  He reached into the nightstand for lube and spread some over his fingers.  Sliding one inside Jensen slow and even, he said, "Like that?" 

"You know I do, Jay."  Jensen grinned, pillowed his head on his arms so he could glance at Jared.  He writhed over Jared's lap, settling more comfortably with his legs wider apart. 

Jared smacked Jensen's left cheek once, even as he worked his fingers in deeper.  "Not gonna take much," he said with a little grin.  "All relaxed for me already.  Wanting me so deep." 

Jensen groaned, thighs sliding further apart and opening himself to Jared.  "Always do, Jay.  You know that." 

Jared smiled his pleasure and smacked the right cheek to match the left, before stretching in a second finger.  "You want to try my way, riding my cock?" he asked.  "You'll be so lovely. 

"Fuck, Jay."  Jensen closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out.  He arched his back into Jared's hands, almost chasing after the one spanking him and definitely pressing the other hand deeper inside. 

Jared chuckled and pulled out his fingers.  He dropped the lube on the bed in front of Jensen and asked, "Want to make me ready for you, Jen?" 

Jensen groaned in disappointment when Jared removed his fingers.  But he nodded and pushed himself up.  Swinging around, Jensen settled between Jared's thighs and slid his mouth over the head of Jared's cock. 

"Whoa," Jared yelped and then clamped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.  That had not been quite what he meant, not that he minded.  When Jensen gave a blowjob, he went all out, and Jared feared he might not last to the second part.  But he put his hands on Jensen's head to urge him gently. 

Knowing better than to push Jared too far or too hard, Jensen suckled gently at the head of Jared's cock before sliding his mouth further and further down.  He swallowed once around Jared and then pulled back up and off.  "Love how you feel in my mouth, Jay," Jensen murmured, reaching for the lube and pouring some into his palm. 

Jared pulled Jensen in for a kiss, tasting himself, and said, "You're so good for me, Jen.  In so many ways."  He took Jensen's hand and put it on his cock.  "Make it good and slick." 

Jensen stroked Jared up and down, faster and firmer than he would if he were trying to tease Jared.  He wanted to feel Jared buried so deeply inside his body.

Jared huffed a few breaths of pleasure, before catching Jensen's hand.  "Ready to try?" 

"So ready."  Jensen leaned up and in to kiss Jared before he pulled back and climbed to Jared's side.  "Okay, over your lap and facing away."  He was a little nervous about the position, but wanted to give it a shot. 

"That's my Jen," Jared said, hearing the nerves in Jensen's voice.  He rubbed his sides and ass, before spreading Jensen's legs over his hips.  "Nice and easy."  He reached up to tease and pinch Jensen's nipples. 

Jensen settled his weight on Jared, writhing slightly when his boyfriend started in on his nipples.  "God, Jay, you sure you don't want me on my knees?"  He found it slightly difficult to relax into Jared's lap. 

Jared caught Jensen's hips as he started to settle and said, "Just let me know if this goes too fast," before sinking into Jensen slowly.  "Mmm, fuck, you're so perfect, Jen.  So good for me." 

Breathing out, Jensen allowed himself to relax slowly down onto Jared's thighs.  He groaned, tipped his head back and did his best to not worry about Jared taking all of his weight. 

Jared's powerful arms bulged under the weight of keeping Jensen from just falling on his cock and hurting himself.  "Easy, Jen," he murmured, relaxing a little more.  "Want you flush on my lap, cock buried so deep we'll never get it out again." 

"Fuck, yeah."  Jensen leaned forward enough to brace his hands on Jared's lower thighs, the slight stability helping him to relax a bit more and slide even further down Jared's cock.  "So good, Jay.  God." 

"Read this ridiculous porno once, about a guy who gets impaled on the cock of a huge ivory statue and just left there all night."  Jared lowered Jensen some more.  "Stupid.  Guy would have ruptured something.  But fuck, Jen, the idea of you just being impaled all night on my cock... so hot." 

Jensen groaned, eyes sliding closed at the thought.  Though he, like Jared, saw the ridiculousness of it in reality, the thought of Jared's hard length keeping him full for an entire night made Jensen shake. 

"You like that idea, Jen?" Jared rumbled, letting Jensen inch down just a bit more.  "So close now.  Almost there."  He eased Jensen to sit flush on his cock, fully sheathed, 

Arching his back, Jensen settled on Jared's lap and breathed out.  He rocked his hips and groaned.  "God, love the idea, Jay.  Feels so good to have you filling me." 

Jared groaned as Jensen moved, gripping his hips tighter.  "You like the way this feels, Jen?  Want me to help you move?" 

"Yeah." Jensen rocked his hips back and pressed into Jared.  "Help me move, Jay, please." 

Jared leaned forward to bite lightly at Jensen's nape, holding his teeth there for a moment.  And then he gripped Jensen's hips again and helped him ease up and down a little.  Just enough to tease. 

Jensen rolled his hips when Jared settled him down again.  He arched his head back and turned to press a kiss to Jared's throat.  "Feels so good, Jay." 

Jared chuckled and nipped Jensen's right earlobe.  "You like this position, huh?  Like feeling me deep in you, controlling how far you can go up and down." 

"Yeah, I love it, Jay."  Jensen rolled his hips.  "You're so deep inside." 

"Nothing more of me that can go inside," Jared said, lifting Jensen up a little more and then sliding him down harder.  He jerked up into the movement.  "My Jensen.” 

"Yours, Jay." Jensen breathed the words out, arms curving behind him to curl around Jared's neck. 

Jared worked Jensen a little faster, a little harder up and down on his cock.  Sweat broke out all over him, as his muscles strained to keep up the pace.  "Fucking hot, Jen.  So sweet and tight around my cock.  Moving the way I guide you.  Want to bounce you so hard, you cum all over yourself." 

Jensen tightened around Jared, groaning and writhing against his body.  "God, Jay.  Fuck... wanna feel you slamming inside me.  Wanna feel your cock hitting my sweet spot." 

"Can I move you faster and harder?" Jared asked, leaning forward to place little biting kisses all over Jensen's neck and shoulders.  "Tell me I can." 

Shuddering, Jensen rolled his head to the side and whimpered.  "Please... god, yes, Jay.  Please."  He gripped Jared neck tightly and rocked his hips. 

Jared settled Jensen on his lap again, taking a moment to fondle Jensen's nipples and play with his cock, as he built up his own strength.  And then he grabbed Jensen's hips and began to lift him up and shove him down with all the power of his flexing muscles.  Grunting and groaning with effort and pleasure, he pushed his hips up into Jensen on the down stroke, redoubling the pleasure for them both. 

Jensen let himself be manhandled by Jared, lifted and lowered with so much pleasure.  Over and over again, he felt Jared thrust hard into him.  He hit Jensen's prostate on every few strokes, sending shock waves of pleasure shuddering up his spine. 

Jared's body trembled with the combination of strain and pleasure, nerves sparking almost uncontrollably.  He felt giddy with power at being able to manipulate Jensen's body this way, give him pleasure.  His muscles barked at him for the constant movement, but they did not give way.  "Talk to me," he growled.  "Please, Jen, want to hear you." 

"Jay.  So good, I love to feel you inside me."  Jensen tipped his head back, rolling it on Jared's shoulder, while he let his boyfriend   
manipulate his body.  He groaned low and writhed against Jared. 

"Fuck your hand for me, Jen," Jared said.  "I want to see you fall apart."  He lifted Jensen almost off his cock and slammed him back down with a loud exhale. 

Jensen dropped his right hand down from Jared's neck and wrapped it around his cock.  He stroked himself hard and fast, moaning loud and burying the sounds in Jared's ear.

The lovely and obscene noises Jensen made drove Jared mad with desire.  He surged so Jensen fell to his hands and knees and began to drive into him as fast and hard as he could.  His right hand knocked away Jensen's and took his cock firmly, stroking and caressing it just right to make Jensen come. 

Jensen braced himself on the bed, hands digging into the covers and the mattress while he bowed his back so that Jared could slam into him over and over again.  He cried out, body jerking with each strike of Jared to his prostate and each glide of the callouses over the head of his cock. 

Jared's cry of release boomed across the room, as his hips lost all rhythm and jerked his seed deep into Jensen's perfect body.  He never stopped stroking Jensen's cock, although his fingers jittered for a moment or two, before regaining any dexterity.  He forced himself not to collapse on top of Jensen before his lover found his own climax. 

Thrusting back into Jared, Jensen rocked into the strength of Jared's body.  He trembled around Jared, body clenching tight and hard to milk everything out of Jared.  "Jay, god... please." 

Jared laughed a little shakily, but pulled out of Jensen.  With still tired arms, he encouraged Jensen on his back, leaned down and swallowed him to the root. 

Jensen cried out, thrusting into Jared's throat until he came.  He pulsed into Jared's mouth, digging his hands into the covers of the bed, back arching hard and head thrown back on a second scream. 

Jared swallowed Jensen's second release completely, the scream ringing in his ears.  He loved the noise Jensen always made when he came.  With a trail of saliva following, he removed his mouth from Jensen's cock, letting it lie soft and quiet and trailed kisses up Jensen's body.  He stopped at his mouth for a long while, before collapsing beside him.  "That was awesome." 

His limbs dragged with exhaustion when Jensen tried to roll into Jared's side.  He curled around his boyfriend, arm across Jared's chest while he tried to catch his breath.  "Better than awesome, Jay."  Jensen's voice was soft and ragged. 

Jared smiled and cuddled Jensen close to him.  He slid two fingers carefully inside Jensen's wet ass and left them there, a gentle reminder.  "Go to sleep, Jen.  We can wake up in a few hours and do this all over." 

Jensen's chuckle became a groan when Jared slid his fingers back inside his body.  Writhing slightly, Jensen breathed out and wrapped himself around Jared again.  "You want me to sleep with your fingers inside me?"  Grinning, Jensen writhed again and then settled down.  "What do I get if I manage to fall asleep for you?" 

"Want me to take them out?" Jared asked, soft and serious.  He smiled a little at the last question and kissed Jensen's nose.  "What do you want?"

"No."  Jensen shook his head and kissed Jared's lips.   "Don't know what I want." 

Jared nibbled Jensen's lower lip and said, "Want me to make love to you on every surface in this house?" 

Groaning, Jensen nodded.  "God, yeah, Jay."  He wriggled into Jared's hand, breathing out and trying to relax against his boyfriend's body.  "Love you." 

Jared chuckled and kissed Jensen softly.  "You're too easy, Jen.  You need to think of something you want for yourself."  He wiggled his fingers around a little inside Jensen's wet, hot channel. 

Jensen shuddered, body clamping around Jared's fingers.  "I'll think about it when I wake up later, okay?"  

"Whenever you want, Jen," Jared said, resting his chin on Jensen's head, so his lover was tucked in a protective embrace.  "I love you." 

"Love you, too, Jay."  Jensen sighed, body growing heavy against Jared's while he slipped into sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen brought in a round of beers from the kitchen, the late afternoon sun streaming through the picture window and landing on Jared.  He always managed to find the light or to be lit really well, and not for the first time, Jensen wondered if Jared even realized that it happened like that.  Smiling, he handed Jared one of the beers and then offered the third one to the reporter before he settled on the couch near Jared.

Jared took his beer and turned to kiss Jensen softly as he sat, a reflex so ingrained he did it despite the reporter's presence.  When he turned back and found her grinning at them, he smiled back and said, "So, I guess I gave you an easy lead for your story then." 

Jensen leaned into Jared's kiss, eyes sweeping closed and then open again in the briefest of motions before Jared settled into the couch and Jensen leaned in close.  He rested his free hand on Jared's leg and turned his attention to the reporter.

  Laughing quietly, Melinda shrugged and then smiled at the two gorgeous men across from her.  "We'll see how the interview pans out, but the two of you are known for your love and dedication."  She took a quick look down at her notes, tapping the eraser of her pencil next to the second one down. "Thank you for agreeing to the interview.  As I'm sure you were briefed, we're not here to do a piece about your new film, Jared, but a piece about the two of you as a couple, ten years down the road."

"Has it really been ten years?" Jared asked, glancing over at Jensen with a fond smile.  "That doesn't seem remotely possible."  He put his hand over Jensen's and twined their fingers.  

Laughing, Jensen shook his head, tightened their fingers and then smiled charmingly at Melinda.  "Don't let him fool you: Jared's the one with a head for dates and anniversaries.  Our first two years together, I was forever scrambling to remember what a variety of dates meant."  

  Melinda chuckled and made a quick note.  "Now, everyone knows that you two met while working on the Coke campaign, but how did the two of you decide to date?  Jared, you were with someone else at the time."

"Actually, Tony and I broke up quite awhile before Jensen and I got together," Jared said with a little wink at his lover.  "We didn't exactly fall together the first time we met.  Or the second.  Or for many times after.  It was gradual... we just sort of worked out that we were good for each other." 

"Oh?  With so little to go on-" Melinda gave them both a mock-chiding look for keeping their relationship as private as they have, "-everyone has speculated about the details.  So, it wasn't love at first sight?"

  Jensen laughed.  "God, not even remotely.  In fact, I think if I remember correctly, Jay walked into the meeting room right about the time I was calling him some pretty unflattering names."

Jared laughed and tossed his long hair back, reaching over to drag Jensen into a fierce hug.  "I think brat was the nicest word you had for me at the time.  And it didn't get better from there for quite awhile."  He kissed Jensen softly and then rested his head against Jensen's.  "We didn't get on at all for a long time."

"And then we did.  Ry, my best friend, was the one to tell me that maybe there was something there I hadn't noticed.  He caught me caring about Jared in ways that went above my job."  Jensen blushed softly at the memories, at being so open when they'd been so careful to be private.  He relaxed into Jared.  "So, I made the first gesture to be Jared's friend... and the rest is history."

  Melinda turned to Jared.  "And you couldn't resist him?" she asked, smiling coyly.

Jared arched an eyebrow at her and leaned back into the couch, taking Jensen with him.  "No feeding me those kinds of questions," he scolded.  "Jensen really did man it up and take the first leap of faith, though.  If he hadn't, I doubt we'd have ever even gotten along."  He tugged lightly at Jensen's hair, threading his fingers through the soft strands.  "I guess you are irresistible." 

Jensen snorted and shook his head.  "Not hardly.  I just realized that I'd judged you wrong and that maybe there was a way to fix that."  He looked back at Melinda.  "As attracted as I was to Jared, as much as I felt, I never expected anything like this."  Squeezing Jared's hand, Jensen smiled.  

Melinda returned the smile.  "Okay, so ten years in, multiple movies, amazing career leaps, and you're still together.  Not only are you together, but you've managed to be the front runners for happiness in Hollywood.  What's the secret to making your lives work?  To riding the wave of life in the industry?"

Jared glanced at Jensen and laughed a little, not sure how to answer that question.  "I don't know that there is a secret.  I just love Jen so much that everything else comes second.  There's no desire to look at anybody else in more than a platonic way.  I'm wired to be Jen's, and that's the way it is.  Made it easier to negotiate our time versus movie time."

Melinda smiled, but shook her head.  "There has to be something to making it work.  Outside of the early days, the tabloids and the hype of Jared Padalecki dating an unknown man from Texas, there's something that makes the two of you tick and people want to know what it is."  She grinned and leaned forward.  "You wouldn't believe how many questions we get on this topic."  

Jensen smiled and squeezed Jared's hand before turning to Melinda.  "Jared's both right and wrong about the secret."  He laughed at the thought of it being such a secret.  "To start with, we both know who we are... Jared and Jensen are two separate men.  We always have been.  But Jared-and-Jensen, well, that's a couple made up of men who love each other, who want to spend their lives together and who put that first."

"We're separate men?  That's out big secret?" Jared asked, rumpling his face at Jensen.  "What kind of secret is that?"  He oomphed suddenly as Pickles, their gray tabby cat, landed on his lap.

Jensen rolled his eyes and reached out to stroke the cat's back.  "You know perfectly well what I mean, Jay."  He turned to Melinda.  "Neither of us gave up who we were for the other.  I took my work on the road when I could to be with Jay, and he took fewer movies, but we both continued to do what we loved."

  Melinda nodded and made a few more notes on her pad.  "Jared, you're known for taking in all kinds of strays, for being active in animal charities.  What draws you to that?"

Jared beamed at Jensen for his smart answer and then turned the gaze to Pickles, who was making himself comfortable in a warm, fuzzy ball on Jared's lap.  "I don't know... I've just always loved animals, all animals.  And I think they need a voice to speak for them, since they can't.  So, sometimes, I lend my own.  And I persuaded Jensen's company to help me."  He pulled his boyfriend close, slinging an arm over his shoulders. 

"Jared's heart is the biggest I've ever known.  I make sure to keep him away from animal adoptions or our house would be over run."  Jensen chuckled and stroked his fingers over Jared's hand.  "He just can't say no to helping those in need, and it's one of the best qualities about him."  

Melinda grinned.  "It's certainly a wonderful thing to see.  Getting back to you and your relationship... what has it been like to be an openly bisexual man in Hollywood, Jared?  What was the fan reaction to your choosing to be with Jensen?"

"You can't have too many pets," Jared mumbled, turning a bit red.  He scratched behind Pickles' ears, and the cat purred like a lawn mower.  "Tony and I were the ones who were really hit hard by press interest," he said.  "By the time I started going with Jensen, the press, my fans and all movie people already knew I liked guys.  So, they were more accepting and less in our faces about it.  Honestly, we owe Tony a lot for being the one who really faced the media spotlight.  He helped pave the way for us." 

Jensen grimaced slightly at the mention of Tony.  He didn't bear any bad will toward the other man, but still didn't like to be reminded of their relationship.  "It's true.  By the time Jared and I went public, people seemed disinterested in the gay aspect of it.  Mostly, the tabloids wanted to find something damaging in my life to exploit Jay with."

"That was pretty hard to take," Jared admitted, reaching up to cup Jensen's jaw and trace his lips.  "I hated all the stuff they printed about Jen, true or untrue.  Caused a few big fights between us, too."  He kissed Jensen softly.  "But we made up and were better for them."

Returning the kiss, Jensen smiled against Jared's lips.  "We are," he murmured before turning back to Melinda with a slightly bemused smile.  "It was definitely a learning curve, and one of the main reasons we've taken such a long standing, hard stance on our personal life.  It belongs to us, no one else and when the tabloids started to try and get in the middle, it wasn't acceptable."    

Melinda nodded.  "I think it shows something when a couple can be washed into the stream of publicity that you endured and then come out the other side.  What has made you decide to open up now?"  She directed the question to Jared with a smile.

"We're going to get married," Jared said with a brilliant smile, "and decided that part of process was talking with the press first.  It may be a foolish hope, but we thought it might calm the media a little bit.  Also..."  Jared snuggled close to Jensen.  "Well, my star is waning a bit, and I've been contemplating retiring."    
   
"Married?"  Melinda kept herself composed, but knew that in those few sentences, her article was made.  "It's a logical step for any couple in love, and one might say that it's a long time coming for you, but it's not an available option to you here in Texas.  Have you made plans on where you want to have the ceremony?  And would you consider moving so that it was legally accepted?"

Jared chuckled and nudged Jensen.  "Should we tell her, Jen?  About all the sappy things I'm making us do?"

Jensen blushed and then nodded, a pleased smile spreading across his face.  "We're getting married on the beach, though Jared still won't tell me which beach."

"Not going to ruin the surprise," Jared said with a huge grin.  "There will be tons of flowers, lots of guests, we're writing our own vows, and Jensen is going to sing for me."  He pressed a nipping kiss to Jensen's earlobe.

Melinda grinned at them, delighting in Jensen's blush and Jared's easy affection.  They'd never done a dual interview before so the interaction was a novelty.  "Sounds like a bit of a fairy tale wedding.  Jensen, it's not common knowledge that you sing.  Is this something you've done regularly?"

  Jensen laughed and shook his head.  "No, not even remotely.  I sing for family and friends, have even sung with some buddies at some weddings, but I don't compare to someone who does it professionally."

Jared traced Jensen's right cheek with his hand.  "He probably could, if he wanted, but Jen prefers life behind the cameras.  He likes ordering people like me around." 

Snorting at Jared, Jensen shook his head.  "I've never wanted to be in front of any cameras.  I leave that to Jared." 

Melinda smiled and shook her head.  "The two of you really do relate well together.  Any other plans or ideas you want to share with the world?" 

"Well, we'd really like to see gay marriage made legal everywhere, "Jared said.  "I love Texas, but it's hard to live in one of the states that are still holding out about giving us equal rights."  He turned to press kisses over Jensen's face.  "If we ever want to adopt, we'll probably have to move."   

Sighing, Jensen pretended it was a hardship to have Jared kiss his face. "We'd really love to see Texas come on board; it's our home, where we want to raise our family.  But, like Jay said... if we want to adopt, we'll have to leave." 

Jared leaned his head against Jensen, unable not to be affectionate whenever his lover was near.  "I want a girl." 

Jensen's eyes sparkled and he nodded.  "Yeah, Jay.  We both want a girl and a boy.. .at least one of each.  We're both from medium-sized families and would like to have kids around." 

Melinda arched an eyebrow.  "Wow, marriage and kids.  I can see why you're thinking of retiring, Jared.  But do you really want to leave your career behind?" 

Jared tilted his head, slant eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  "I'd miss acting, losing myself in other characters and stories.  But I've had a good, long run at it, and family comes first." 

"I still think you should keep going, Jay.  Work for awhile longer, until we get to the point where we're ready for the kids to come along."  Jensen rubbed his hand up and down Jared's thigh.  "He sees his popularity waning, when I think it's just shifting him to different roles." 

Nodding and jotting a few notes, Melinda lifted her head.  "I happen to agree with you, Jensen.  I know the entertainment world would be lacking without you, Jared.  Do you gentlemen have a plan for the children?  Or is it more of an abstract?" 

Jared snorted and tossed his head at both of them.  "Neither of you is going to say to my face that I'm losing popularity... well, Jen might when we're alone.  However, I haven't officially decided what to do yet, so there's no reason to get too worked up.  I think we'll go into the adoption process with something in mind and then emerge with whatever little tyke captures us." 

Melinda laughed, delighted at Jared's candor.  "You're right that most wouldn't say something, though I think you could trust Jensen."  She made another note and then looked at both men.  "Is this in the cards sooner rather than later?  Have you started the process?" 

"We'll discuss it more after we're married, I think," Jared said, looking at Jensen for confirmation.  "At the moment, we're both still too scattered to be able to have a family." 

Jensen nodded.  "Life's still too hectic to think of starting the process for adopting a child.  Both our jobs require us to be on the road too much."  He stretched his legs, turning and settling more firmly against Jared's side. 

Another nod, another note jotted and Melinda was smiling to herself.  Both Jared and Jensen were good at the publicity game, only giving away the bits and pieces they wanted to get out and she respected that.  "Anything else you want to talk about?  Anything else you think your fans want to hear from you?" 

Jared glanced at Jensen and said, "I think there's a lot they'd love us to tell that we just can't.  After all, we still are pretty private individuals.  Though I think Jen has really been the one to hold me in check.  I always have tended to blurt out everything." 

Jensen blushed.  "If I hadn't pressed him to being quiet early on, I don't think our lives would have been even remotely so quiet.  But, then again, Jared also knows how to tell just enough to keep people interested in the two of us." 

Jared huffed and bopped Jensen on the head.  "You make it sound like I use our relationship for advertising purposes." 

Laughing, Jensen tickled Jared's knee.  "That's not what I meant, and you know it.  It's just that there's a certain amount of information that you have to give out.  Press, publicity demands it.  And you do know just how to give out just enough." 

Chuckling at their antics, Melinda shook her head and then took a few more notes.  "I think I have what I need for the article unless there's something else you really do want me to include." 

"Well, you could put red hearts all over the page and little cooing doves," Jared said, catching Jensen's tickling hand and kissing the fingers.  "Or just, you know something about how much I love him and hope that everyone who finds the person they love is brave enough to pursue them.  Cause, yeah, so worth it."  He leaned in and kissed Jensen for real this time, as if nobody was watching. 

Jensen sank into the kiss, losing himself in his lover's touch.  He curled his arm around Jared, holding him close and making soft noises into his mouth.  When he pulled back, Jensen smiled at Jared and stroked his hand down the side of Jared's face.  Turning to Melinda, Jensen felt a satisfied smile spread across his face.  "It's always worth the chance you take in putting yourself out there.  That chance can bring you your true heart's desire." 

Jared tipped her a wink.  "And you can take that from us."


End file.
